Forlorn Moon
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: A different spin on Forlorn Ocean, with permission from the author.
1. Chapter 1

Ally Mason, daughter of Nemesis curses as she feels the Chimaera's teeth sink into her, in her own home. Her step-mother had grounded her again and now she had to somehow survive this. There was only one person she ever felt safe with and thanks to his stupid sister he had left Camp Half Blood. That damned Bianca never did realize that she knew absolutely nothing about her brother. Her violet eyes grow hazy and she slices the chimaera's head off with her sword and then closing her eyes wills herself to the son of Hades.

She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she could not stay here, this weak and she could not go to Camp Half Blood, not with all the Hecate kids there, only Nico could keep them away from her. Only Nico understood her, which was why she had to get to the son of Hades, and now, otherwise she would die.

Nico Di Angelo sighs as he waits for Percy to get done at school and is quite startled when a certain Nemesis daughter drops out of a shadow portal in front of him. " Ti sto diáolo synév_i, Ally? ( What the hell happened, Ally? ) "

" Mitriá sicced t_in Chímaira mou sto spíti. ( Step-mother sicced chimaera on me). " Ally replies.

Nico curses under his breath and swings her up into a bridal carry just as Percy joins him. " Nico, who's she? "

" Ally Mason, Nemesis daughter. Come on, we need to get moving, she's gonna need Tatsuya's help, as I don't have any Nectar or ambrosia on me, and the chimaera's poison is too strong for you to heal. "

Percy nods and they head for Amelia's bakery, Nico taking Ally straight upstairs. Amelia joins him moments later, " Do you really need Tatsuya that desperately? "

" I do, she's battling Chimaera venom, which is entirely too strong for Percy's healing capabilities to deal with and I really don't want to go back to camp. " Nico says, brushing Ally's hair back behind her ears, she was the only girl he felt comfortable with and he really didn't want to see her die yet.

Amelia smiles at the tender gesture, apparently Nico had someone he would go to the ends of the Earth itself to keep safe. Though she doubted Nico knew it yet. The girl was covered in sweat, but she had the look of a determined warrior, that she wouldn't give in easily. Amelia had already called Tatsuya and was not surprised when the dragon god walks into the upstairs room. Amelia leaves quietly as Tatsuya approaches Nico, " I take it you need me to heal her? "

" I do. " Nico says, " Her step-mother set the Chimaera on her. Ally's father loves her, but not even he can stop his wife, nor can he get a divorce from her. It's why he doesn't have a problem with Ally staying at camp, but Hecate's children at camp make her life miserable, so Ally was only ever at camp when I was there, I was the only one she ever felt safe with. It's also why she shadow traveled straight to me. "

Tatsuya heals the girl and her violet eyes slit open, " Don't suppose I can crash wherever you're staying, Di Angelo, dad won't mind, he knows you'll protect me. " Ally mutters.

" You're more than welcome to stay, what's your full name? "

" Alicia Serenity Mason, though I prefer Ally, who're… Ryujin, seriously. Shimatta, never thought I'd run into you on American soil. " Ally says.

Tatsuya blinks, " Wait, Serenity as in… "

" Hai, now shut it. " Ally snaps, getting to her feet, barely.

" Ally, what's he talking about? " Nico asks.

" Can you make it so we're not overheard, Tatsuya, I should give Nico an explanation. " Ally says, though she was dreading this. Nico was the one person who had ever truly understood her, in any of her lives, she'd had to beg her father to not register her middle name anywhere, otherwise those that she wished to remain hidden from would find her and most likely kill her again.

Tatsuya nods and does so, " All right, Nico, one thousand years ago there was life on all the planets and the Moon, the Moon ruled over everything except the Earth. The last Queen, Serenity the VI, had one daughter, Princess Serenity whom preferred to be called Serena to differentiate between her and her mother. Queen Serenity engaged her daughter to prince Endymion of Earth, which Serena hated. The princess was protected by the princesses of the Inner planets, Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. The Outer planets Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto guarded the Silver Millennium from afar. The attack from Beryl caught them off guard and they weren't able to respond quickly enough to help out. Everyone says that Queen Serenity sent then forward in time to have a new life but that is an outright lie. Her daughter is the one that did so, and made it so she could become a Sailor Scout as well in her new life. "

" How do you… your middle name, you're her, reincarnated twice, but how do you remember all this? " Nico asks.

" So I can protect the world if necessary, and so I can protect myself, my inner court and that damnable Endymion killed me as Tsukino Usagi before I could defend myself, I lingered long enough to see my outer court and inner court along with that damnable Endymion kill each other then I made a wish on my crystal to give me and my outer court another chance, but at the same time I wanted to make sure I was reborn away from the traitors. Since my damn mother has made certain they're reborn with me. Thing is I can only use my abilities as a Nemesis daughter or otherwise I'll be found and killed again. " Ally says.

" Like hell I'll let that happen. " Nico mutters.

" So, you are still capable of being Sailor Moon? " Tatsuya asks.

" I am, but I don't dare, that would be a huge neon sign saying come and get me. " Ally says, making her way towards the door.

" Ally, you need rest. " Nico says.

" I need junk food more, used up too much power fighting the chimaera's poison, need to recharge, which means I need a lot of sugary goodness. " Ally says.

Nico sighs at this and helps her downstairs, where the teenaged female zeroes in on the tiramisu. Tatsuya does some quick talking to Amelia and she gives the girl some tiramisu. Ally plows into it and has it finished in a minute, before holding her plate out for more, " That was delicious, Amelia. "

Amelia smiles and gives her another piece, " I'll work here part time to make up for what I eat now, though I wouldn't mind a sparring partner every now and again. "

Nico smirks, " Oh, I think that can be arranged, Mason. "

" Di Angelo, you know that I can kick your ass with any weapon and even unarmed. " Ally quips as she eats her second slice.

" Powers as well, Mason. " Nico fires back.

Ally smirks, " You're on, Di Angelo, and I'll still win. "

Amelia shakes her head at them, " How long have you two known each other? "

" About six months. " Nico answers Amelia.

" Yeah, he saved me from those three bitches who work for his father. " Ally states.

" Alecto, Tisiphone, and Megara. " Nico supplies at Amelia's confused look.

Amelia's eyes widen, " Oh, them, you have to deal with them? "

" I have since I was seven when a Hecate daughter tricked my father into marrying her and now he's stuck with her. My step sibs are the worst, I don't mind my half bros at camp, but I can't be there without Nico. My dad won't mind me being here. He'll want me to be safe. " Ally says, starting on her third piece of tiramisu.

" I'll give him a call then and arrange for you to stay here with us, though… I don't know where you'll stay. "

Nico smiles, " Well, we could do bunk beds in my room, as Ally shares with sixty half -brothers at camp. "

" It's not proper. " Amelia says, making sure Percy wouldn't over hear what they were saying.

Ally sighs, " One of my bros would normally have to go get Nico anyhow, I suffer from nightmares and other than Evan he's the only half-blood that can get near me enough to wake me up and calm me down. "

Amelia looks at her, " All right, Ally, I guess that'll have to work, you'll have to see if you want to modify Nico's room, and there should be enough room for a second dresser for your clothes. Do you have anything other than the clothes on your back with you? "

Ally groans, " Not that suits Ally Mason, goth girl. "

Nico looks at her and then his eyes widen slightly in comprehension, she had clothes from her old life as Usagi and probably the moon princess as well, she hadn't thought she'd need to have any of her Ally Mason ensemble with her. Ten slices of tiramisu later Amelia takes Ally and Nico shopping. Ally heads straight for the dark clothing though she does get some scales earrings symbolizing her mother and a few crescent moon shaped earrings. Amelia sighs when she realizes the girl actually was a goth, they'd swung by the house long enough for Nico to show her their room, she only wanted some purple in there as well.

Nico could live with that though he was punk, not goth. As long as his room had dark colors he wouldn't complain though having bunk beds and sharing with Ally would be different, though at least he was used to having a female roommate, due to his sister. They'd be able to work it out. Ally freezes at the pet shop, seeing two familiar looking cats, though they were more like kittens at the moment, one black, one white. She heads in and picks them both up, " Luna, Artemis. "

The kittens look at her and their eyes widen, Luna had burnt sienna eyes and Artemis had deep blue eyes. Nico looks at her, " Why'd you call them that? "

" That's their names, you two are coming home with me, because I can't leave you here now that you've seen me, Amelia, I'll explain later, but these two have to come with me. " Ally says.

Amelia nods and once in the car Ally explains quickly and the older woman blinks at this, but seeing who her husband was she accepts it, especially when the black cat speaks, " Serenity-hime. "

" Luna, my name is Ally Mason now and if I have my way I will never take up the mantle of Sailor Moon or princess again, especially after the way my inner court guard betrayed me and killed me. Don't even think of hooking me back up with Endymion or you'll get no tuna from me, got it, both of you. "

Artemis nods, " We understand, Ally, our only purpose is to guide you through life, even if you choose to not regain your title and power. "

Ally sighs in relief and then yawns, after the day she'd had it was no wonder she was tired. In the next moment she was out cold, using Nico as a pillow, startling the son of Hades, and unconsciously he wraps an arm around Ally to keep her in place. Amelia smiles to herself at this, apparently neither one of them had realized what was starting to blossom, she have to have a more in depth chat with Ally about things. Or maybe it was just Nico who didn't know, as the impression she got from Ally was that she knew what she was doing.

Luna leaps into the front of the car, and up onto Amelia shoulder to talk only to her, " Don't worry, she's know what she's doing. Lunarians can get pregnant from a bond of true love only, but she has made it so that won't be an issue until she's eighteen, plus she in no way will want to be a mother yet. "

Amelia blinks at this information but then accepts it. Apparently Ally wasn't taking any chances, though looking at the pair in the backseat she realized that Ally had a pretty good idea that Nico would be there for the duration. If the way he was holding her was any indication.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Percy Jackson. Nor do I own Amelia and Tatsuya Kazuki, they are the brain children of Illusionist Owl, whom is graciously allowing me to borrow them and do my own spinoff of Forlorn Ocean.


	2. Settling Ally In

When Amelia pulled into the driveway Nico sighs, deciding it would be easier to just carry Ally in, as he knew from personal experience it was not a smart idea to wake Ally up from a nap. The fourteen year old daughter of Nemesis snuggles into his embrace as he shifts her to carry her in, the kittens following after. Nico heads straight for his room and gets Ally settled, then he helps Amelia carry in all the purchases, Celeste was actually being nice to Ally's new kittens, Luna and Artemis, though it helped that they didn't act like normal cats.

Nico rolls his shoulders and heads down to the beach to join Percy and Tatsuya in their training, after having secured a promise from Luna and Artemis to come get him if anything happened. Nico works on his earth manipulations again, still trying to get used to working with sand, as he had normally just relied on his sword. Of course Amelia and Percy would need to learn about Ally, and Nico would be taking every precaution he could to protect her. He figured Tatsuya would as well.

At Camp Half Blood Evan Daniels, Nemesis kid, sighs as he goes through his sword drills, without Ally around he just couldn't get any decent practice, but he couldn't blame her. The Hecate children made her life at camp hell when Nico wasn't in camp, though he knew her life at home was hell as well. He had wanted to make Bianca's life hell for hurting Nico like that. The kid didn't deserve that, he knew Nico was unfairly judged by the other kids and wouldn't blame him if he didn't come back. A certain Aphrodite son, the magician, was quite angry at Bianca as well. The Hecate campers were ecstatic that Nico was gone, it meant no one would challenge them.

He blinks when the Demeter twins and the Stoll twins head for the Hecate cabin, then they slink away. Evan grins, this would be good. Apparently they felt that if Nico wasn't around to take them down a few pegs they would. He walks over to them, " So, what did you four do? "

Travis grins, " Oh, they'll all be experiencing a sticky situation when they all go to bed, which will then turn into an itchy situation. "

Connor smirks, " The Demeter twins had some poison ivy seeds and when they get into bed the poison ivy will keep them pinned until morning. Ally's cool, and they have no right to mess with her like that. She's the only one here whom Clarisse treads lightly around, which is sorely needed. "

Noah smiles, " Plus, Nico actually likes her, he's comfortable around her, and that's important, as he isn't comfortable around any other female, even his own sister, and we know how that turned out. "

Evan sighs, " Look, you need any help with the Hecate cabin count on the Nemesis cabin, as we would all like to get them back for what they've done to Ally. I know her better than the others, her horse is stabled at my father's stable, and her dad paid for her to have all sorts of lessons that would help her survive, which is why she can kick Luke's ass at sword play. "

" So, would she stay at home? " Connor asks.

" No, her step mom's a Hecate daughter, tricked her dad into marrying her and now he's stuck wit' her. Once she gets injured to a certain point she'll go straight to Nico. " Evan states.

" Ev, we got a problem. " Ryan Marks states, running up.

" Such as, bro? " Evan asks.

" Dare's missing. " Ryan says, his brown eyes worried.

Evan swears at this, " Travis, Connor, see what you can find out. Noah, Elijah, the same, the nymphs will talk to you two, I'm gonna see if I can find Ally. Ryan, alert Chiron. "

All five race to do as he instructed as Evan opens a portal and focuses on Nico. He's surprised when he ends up on the beach, " Di Angelo, where's Ally? "

Nico turns to look at him, " Evan, what's wrong? "

" Dare's missing. "

Nico blanches and shadow travels off to get Ally. If anyone could find the young Nemesis child it would be Ally. When he drags back a barely awake Ally she snaps fully awake when she sees Evan, " What happened, Ev? "

" Dare, missing. " Evan answers.

Ally closes her eyes and concentrates on Dare, her eyes widen in horror, " He's in the Underworld, near the Lethe. Evan, report to Chiron, Nico and I will go get him. "

Evan nods and disappears, she turns to Tatsuya, " I need someone who won't get wet in water just in case he fell in, Luna, my new black kitten will be able to restore his memories. "

" Percy, head for home, I'm going with them. " Tatsuya says.

Percy nods and races away, Nico opens the portal and they go through. The son of Hades cursing when he sees the furies knock Dare into the Lethe. Ally shrieks in fury and using skills she'd had as a senshi leaps the Lethe and attacks all three of them while Tatsuya fishes the toddler out. The only known Nemesis daughter drives the furies away and shadow travels back to the Kazuki home, her eyes hard and unforgiving, " Luna, I need you now! "

The black kitten rushes to obey the command and arrives just as Nico, Tatsuya, and Dare appear, " Luna, you need to restore Dare's memories, he got knocked into the Lethe. "

" I guess it's time for the Lunar Mind Meld. " Luna says and her crescent moon symbol glows and beam shoots from her to the toddler.

The little boy starts to cry immediately upon the return of his memories. The mean girl had sent him to the Underworld, " Dare, baby, what happened? Who sent you there? "

" The mean girl. " Dare says.

Ally's eyes flash cerulean blue for a moment, " Reiko Marasura? "

Dare nods and Ally snarls, cursing in Japanese under her breath, that bitch would pay for sending her baby brother to the Underworld. " I'll take him back to the Nemesis cabin, explain to my bros, and then come back. "

" I can go with you. " Nico says.

" I got this, though Reiko will pay. " Ally says and disappears with Dare.

" Arthur Montez! "

The preteen Nemesis son looks at his older sister, " Go tell Chiron Reiko Marasura sent him to the Underworld, and tell Ev to get his butt back to the cabin, along with the Stoll brothers. "

Arthur nods and races to obey his sister, she was extremely angry. When the Stoll's and Evan show up she hands Dare to Evan and looks at the Hermes twins, her eyes hard, " Reiko Marasura is your target. "

Travis nods, " Got it, we'll enlist the Demeter Twins. "

" We'll make her miserable. " Connor adds.

" Dare, I gotta go, Evan, Travis, and Connor will protect you or they'll deal with me, okay. " Ally says.

Dare nods and Ally travels back to the Kazuki home. She stumbles through the end of the portal and curses under her breath, Nico steadying her, " Come on, we have reservations for Japanese. "

Ally perks up, " Rice balls? "

Tatsuya grins, " Yes, child, rice balls, sashimi, udon, soba, and even ramen if you want it. "

" Udon, I haven't had that in a lifetime. " Ally says.

In the private room Ally tells her tale again and Amelia looks at her, " Why would those sworn to protect you kill you? "

Ally flinches, " Because they got power hungry, they wanted the power of the Silver Crystal for themselves, and didn't care about me, if I had gone along and married Mamoru they would have waited until I had my daughter to kill me, and then they would have made her in their image. However, I saw through Queen Serenity's manipulations and dumped Mamoru. The next day my Inner Court Guard and Tuxedo Kamen jumped me and before I could transform Tuxedo Kamen turned into Endymion and ran me through with his sword. I had screamed for my Outer Guard before Kamen made the switch.

My Outer Guard arrived in time to see me run through, I lingered long enough to see Saturn kill Venus, Neptune kill Mercury, Pluto kill Jupiter, and Uranus kill Mars. Endymion wounded all of them mortally but then as their last act they pooled their powers and killed him. You know the rest. "

The food arrives and Ally digs in with gusto, having missed Japanese cuisine. Amelia blinks as Ally packs away more than her husband and Percy, and still has room for dessert. Once Ally is full they head for home and Ally stumbles to the bathroom first, in need of a shower. Once she's out, having stuffed a pair of pj's into her subspace pocket, she changes and grabbing her shoes stumbles off to the room she would share with Nico. The son of Hades chuckles lightly and guides her to the bed they would temporarily be sharing.

600th Floor, Empire State Building:

Hades sighs, " My own son was in the Underworld and didn't even come to see me. "

Nemesis, present at this meeting glares at the Lord of the Underworld, her eyes flashing, " To save my child, I swear to Nyx, my mother, that if you don't keep Hecate and her hell spawn in check then I will make your life miserable for all eternity. "

Demeter looks at Hades, " I can honestly understand why he didn't go see you, and I can understand why Ally has chosen to stay with him. Those Hecate children treat her like horse manure. "

" True, sending a child to the Underworld is a very serious offense but Ally has sicced the Stoll brothers on the offender. " Athena says.

Hermes smirks, " My boys will make her wish she'd never been sent to camp. "

" Hey, my twins will be helping out as well, and if young Zacharia finds out he may well help them. " Demeter states.

Aphrodite smiles but remains silent. Ally Mason's love life was a tangled mess thanks to that damnable Selene. Aphrodite knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Ally Mason was meant to be with Nico Di Angelo. She'd have to talk with Hera later, after everything Ally had done for the universe in her first two lives she had earned the right to have the one she truly loved be with her. She'd be working overtime to keep the reincarnated Endymion away from Ally until hers and Nico's relationship was cemented. She had to work slow with Nico, because the child hadn't known much in the way of love.

If only Selene hadn't bound Endymion to her daughter. She had been furious at that and had refused to bless the union. What really saddened her was the fact that her own precious Minako had turned on the princess. Aphrodite knew she had to do something to make this up to the Moon Princess, and she would. Ally would have Nico, and she would also have a new Sailor Venus, though Aphrodite would have to choose carefully amongst her daughters. Quite obviously Minako no longer had her blessings to be Sailor Venus.

Ares wouldn't care though Hermes would care about what Ami had done. Hera looks at the love goddess, " Aphrodite, what's troubling you? "

" Four certain traitors to the Lunar Princess. Minako has already lost my blessing. " Aphrodite says.

Hermes looks at her sharply, " My sweet, gentle Ami betrayed the princess. Are you sure? "

" I am, Hermes. " Aphrodite says.

Zeus curses, " There is no way Thalia will ever agree to protect the Lunar Princess. "

Ares groans, " I have no daughters that fit the bill. Princess Serena deserves better than what happened to her as Usagi. "

" I happen to have a daughter that will fit the bill, but she will need to get to know Ally first. " Hermes says.

" Ares, does your Mars aspect have any decent enough children for the princess? " Zeus asks.

Ares contemplates that while Zeus ponders how he is going to replace Makoto as the Jovian protector. Thalia was his only daughter currently. " I also need your help, Hera, to sever Endymion's bond with the princess. " Aphrodite says.

" Is there someone worthy of her? " Hera asks.

" Yes, Nico, and so help me Hades and Persephone if you two screw with him any further I will make it so Bianca never finds love. " Aphrodite says.

Hera blinks, " Really, young Nico, but why him? "

" The Moon Princess is the only known Nemesis daughter. " Aphrodite replies.

Nemesis blinks, " You're telling me my Ally is the reincarnated Moon Princess, but the princess was always so bubbly. "

" Due to a spell placed on her by her mother, she was actually more like she is now when she was the princess, including the dark hair. " Aphrodite explains.

Kazuki Residence, Nico and Ally's room:

Nico looks at the sleeping Ally and smiles, she always looked so relaxed while she slept, at least when he was around. Of course, he would never admit to liking the fact that she could only get a good night's sleep in his arms, it would be bad for his punk rep. The only soft spot he had was Ally, she cared about him while others didn't and he had always just felt drawn to her. Now he figured it was a part of her being the Moon Princess, and that just made him want to protect her more.

He had never felt so protective of anyone until he met Ally. Then he met Percy while he was battling a Cyclops and felt the same kind of protectiveness for Percy, only Nico knew there was a huge difference between the two. Percy he viewed as a little brother, while Ally, well he knew what he felt for her was not sibling love, it was way too strong. He was coming to see Amelia and Tatsuya as his parents, though considering the examples he had that wasn't hard to believe. He did remember loving his birth mother, Maria Di Angelo, but not much else before the Lotus Hotel and Casino.

He missed the close relationship he used to have with Bianca, but ever since heading to camp she'd distanced herself from him without even noticing. He had never had an easy time making friends. Having Josh, the Demeter Twins, and Zach had made life bearable there, though Ally being there made him want to stay and the only reason she stayed was him. He knew her life at camp was hell without him there to stand up to the Hecate campers. He had never known her home life was hell as well when her dad wasn't around.

When she snuggles closer Nico adjusts his grip on her, keeping her comfort in mind, and he adjusts the sheets as well. He knew she had to be warm to sleep, now that didn't mean that her sheets and blankets wouldn't get tossed in the night if she got too warm. Though the few times he'd ended up sleeping in the Nemesis cabin due to Ally's nightmares or worse yet, the rare times Ally got sick, she'd always been fine with curling up in his arms and zonking out. The first few times had embarrassed the hell out of him, but then he'd realized that it meant she trusted him enough to keep her safe while she slept.

That had meant a lot to him at a time when the rest of the camp for the most part avoided him. Ally had always sparred with him, trained with him, and more importantly partnered with him in capture the flag. That had annoyed the Ares cabin, as the two of them combined, while guarding the flag was enough to keep them from getting it. Ally was the melee combat specialist and he was the disappear into the shadows and take 'em out guy. Not many half-bloods could fight unarmed as well as Ally did.

She had kicked Clarisse's ass several times in capture the flag. Of course, that meant whenever Ally was involved in capture the flag Clarisse focused in solely on her, and that made her predictable, not to mention Ally could somehow always dodge at the last second. Now he knew that came from her Sailor Moon days as she hadn't known how to fight back then and had to learn on the fly.

Knowing that she was the most beloved Japanese heroine reborn was scary in a way, but it explained so much more about her. Like why she was able to jump as high as she could, and how she could dodge as quickly as she could. Still he knew that there would be those that would come after her once they found out. Especially her Inner Court and that moronic Tuxedo Mask. Hopefully Sailor Moon would not be needed again, Nico knew Ally was doing everything she possibly could to keep that from happening.

He just hoped that Ally could handle Tatsuya's training program, though she would probably need the rest of tomorrow to fully recover. That didn't mean she wouldn't go through her katas, and if Tatsuya thought she was going to get up at six in the morning he had another thing coming, even Chiron had decided it was easier to let Ally set her own schedule. She got very vicious if you tried to wake her before eight and she didn't have school. Finally the son of Hades answers Hypnos' call, to dream of what had befallen Tsukino Usagi.

**Nico's Dream:**

Nico looks around his surroundings and sees a girl with long, blonde pigtails streaming from buns on her head, wearing a school uniform. He saw her cerulean eyes next and feels his heart stop. He was looking at Ally in her previous life. When a girl with raven colored hair, in red, and a girl with her hair in a high pony tail, in green roughly grab her arms and pin them behind her back. Usagi's eyes widen as her feet are encased in ice, and a molten hot chain of hearts is wrapped around her throat as a rose slices her cheek.

" Nare? ( Why?) " she asks as Tuxedo Kamen transforms into Prince Endymion.

" Give us the Crystal, Usako. "

Her blue eyes harden, " Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, the Inners and Endymion are traitors, help me! "

The sword slams through and she drops just as the four she had called arrive. Nico watches as everything proceeds as how she'd explained earlier in the restaurant. Then he blinks as Sailor Saturn is right in front of him, " Please, protect Usa-mama, she'll need all the help she can get soon. "

" Usa-mama? " Nico questions.

" I am the senshi of Death and Rebirth, in our second lifetime together I sacrificed myself to beat Master Pharaoh Ninety and came back as a baby. The other Outers and Usa-mama helped to raise me. When danger approached I went through an accelerated rate of growth and aged quicker than normal. "

Nico blinks, " How soon will the danger come? "

" I don't know, but I gift you with the power of Saturn, you will now have a glaive as a weapon, though what you choose to do with said power is up to you. You could choose an outfit like Mamoru baka's or something else, you will need a new identity if and when Usa-mama has to take up the mantle of Sailor Moon again. " Sailor Saturn says.

" Why come to me? "

" You can handle my powers, the powers of Saturn. You will need them if you truly mean to protect her. " Sailor Saturn responds.

" Got it. Should I tell her about this? "

" No, she would not want you to know the whole of what happened. My name is Hotaru Tomoe, remember that, Nico Di Angelo, and the fact that I am your sister in powers. "

**End Nico's Dream:**

Nico jolts awake and slowly slips out from under Ally, then he heads to the kitchen. Tatsuya and Percy look at him, " Where's Ally? "

" You do not want to wake her up. Trust me on this. " Nico says and heads out the door to the beach.

The other two follow him and an hour later Ally joins them, only she starts going through her katas. The daughter of Nemesis gets through every kata and draws her sword, looking straight at Nico. He grins and meets her attack head on, the pair dancing around each other as they sparred with each other. Percy and Tatsuya watch them, the display of skill the both of them were showing was astounding. Nico actually looked relaxed and happy, which was very unusual for him.

As the spar continues only Tatsuya notices the undertones to it, apparently this was a way for the pair to communicate without words. He'd bet that no one knew Nico was that good with a sword, and the fact that he was actually lasting far longer than he normally did told Tatsuya that the boy deliberately held back unless he was with Ally.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Sailor Moon. Nor do I own Tatsuya and Amelia Kazuki, or the Demeter Twins, Josh, or Zacharia, they are the brain children of Illusionist Owl whom is allowing me to borrow them.


	3. Training and Battle at the Beach

Once Nico and Ally finish their spar they all head back and the half-bloods takes turns cleaning up for the day and the teens walk Percy to school, Ally was finished for the year, Amelia had called Ally's father and arranged for a transfer for the next school year. So Ally would be hanging with Nico for the day while Percy still had to do things. While the teens were building booths and other stuff for the school festival Ally is trying to avoid male attention.

They only backed down when Nico sent them a glare. Ally pretends to not notice this as she paints back drops for the play, and didn't get a single drop of paint on her. However Nico did end up with paint on him. Once school has let out they head back to change into their swim suits and go surfing, although in Ally's case she was just going to sun bathe, though since they sent Percy on ahead they both curse upon seeing Thalia Grace and Luke. " What are you doing, Nico? "

Both Ally and Luke ignore the arguing Big Three children until they notice a commotion down the beach, Ally curses and jumps down to the sand, " Nico, we got problems. "

The nimble footed child of Nemesis tackles the burly Ares child and focuses on her, " Percy, get in the water. " Ally orders as draws her sword and battles Clarisse, she also enhances Percy's strength and control with the water. Tatsuya had given them all an early warning system that would allow him to know if they were in danger. She'd been able to read the symbol, unlike Nico and Percy. Nico was fighting Charles Beckendorf, Hephaestus child and Luke, Hermes child. Ally not only had Clarisse to deal with, she also had the temperamental daughter of Zeus to deal with.

The girls try their best to get past Ally and the guys do the same with Nico, it was only when Percy collapsed and Nico forgets about his fight to check on him. Ally disengages her opponents and deflects Luke's strike, " Nico, I got this, get Percy out of here. We both know his adoptive father won't allow him to go to camp. "

" I'll be back, Ally. " Nico says and picks Percy up, only to be cut off by the others.

Ally snarls at this and switches her sword out for katanas, needing the reach of the katanas and the capability to wield two weapons, " Nico, disrupt their footing, I can easily handle all four of them. "

Clarisse snarls, " Yeah right, girl, if you get nailed by my spear or Thalia's lightning strikes you're finished. "

" Good thing my weapons don't conduct electricity, huh? " Ally quips. Nico sits Percy down as he grabs his sword, in order to help Ally, but then decides he would only deal with the strikes that got past her. When a slash nails him and both he and Percy are in trouble the symbol that Tatsuya had given them glows. Ally enters melee mode and drives them all back. She only stops when a wave crashes over them, announcing Tatsuya's arrival. She collapses back into Nico, the son of Hades catching her. Tatsuya delivers his ultimatum and they all head home. Ally attacking the cookies Amelia had in the house, needing to restore her energy desperately, entering melee mode always tired her out.

Nico mixes up some chocolate milk for her and Ally down the first glass in seconds, holding the glass out to demand more. Nico grumbles under his breath but complies with this, knowing that Ally always needed a lot of junk type foods and chocolate milk after she went into melee mode. " Thanks, Nico, you didn't do bad against Luke and Beckendorf. Percy did good as well, though we'll need to work on his endurance. Having him do katas while controlling water should help with that easily enough. "

Percy groans as he comes to and hears this, " Gee, thanks for that, Ally. "

" Seriously, you make tendrils of water twine around you while you perform a kata, and when you get good enough, even without hand motions you can make those tendrils attack or defend. Did you notice how your control and attack strength was greater? " Ally says.

" I did, why? "

" The moon controls the tides, Percy, so naturally I gave you all the help I could, I had no choice if I wanted to give all three of us a fighting chance. I actually have a kata that will work for you quite nicely. " Ally says.

" Is it the one where you bend the shadows around yourself, the one that you've been teaching Evan? " Nico asks.

Ally smirks, " Actually yes it is, the principles are remarkably similar. "

Camp Half Blood:

The Hecate campers are all enraged at what had happened and Reiko Marasura couldn't go anywhere without getting pranked by either the Stoll's or the Demeter Twins. Not to mention the entire Nemesis cabin had practically declared war on the Hecate cabin for what she had done to Dare. With Travis, Connor, Noah, and Elijah all pooling their pranking talents together the Hecate cabin was in serious trouble. Especially when the Nemesis cabin was throwing in with the chief camp pranksters. The Ares cabin was breathing easier for now, as they had been let off the hook while the camp pranksters set their sights on the Hecate campers.

Josh shakes his head as he watches the four plot and plan together, " Just be careful, they will get even. "

Travis snorts, " We've got the Nemesis campers at our backs, they won't be able to retaliate without Evan striking back. "

" Plus, it gives us an opportunity to practice our plant concoctions. " Noah states.

Zacharia, the camp magician and Aphrodite son walks over, " Count me in, no one should send a toddler to the Underworld. Plus, Ally is the only girl at this camp that Nico is comfortable around. I may not have been here to protect him from Bianca's outburst but by Zeus I will help keep the Hecate campers in line. Should be fun. "

Josh grins at this, " For once I am looking forward to the havoc all five of you can wreak, just don't turn it on me. "

" Of course we won't, Joshy. " Zacharia says.

Luke returns to camp looking sour, along with Thalia, Clarisse, and Beckendorf. Luke walks over to the powwow of pranksters, " Our mission is to now only observe Percy, orders of the Olympians. "

Josh smirks, " Let me guess, you all got your asses handed to you by Ally. "

Luke winces, " Actually, yes, we did. Though I can't say anything more. I forgot what she can do when backed into a corner. "

Josh grins, " She's the only one here who's better with a sword than you are and she learned all of hers skills before she ever came to camp, face it, if Ally's with Nico, and you know she won't be here without him here, then we won't be bringing them here by force. "

" I know, Ally is a one woman demolition force when pushed. I just sincerely hope that those three will be okay 'cause both of them are with Percy. I honestly don't know what Ally and Nico are thinking. They're safer here. " Luke mutters.

" Not true, brother dear. Ally's safest wherever Nico is as she gets tormented by the Hecate kids, and she's had the furies after her since she was seven. " Connor points out.

" All three Kindly Ones after her for seven years, ouch, all right, so maybe Ally is safer with Nico. " Luke says.

" Of course she is. Nico would do anything to keep her safe. " Zacharia says, being an Aphrodite child had its perks, he knew that Nico and Ally were meant to be, and he also knew he would do everything in his power to safeguard that particular relationship. Getting Joshy out of denial however, was another thing entirely.

Thalia Grace is grumbling under her breath about the fact that she got held off by a Nemesis child, and hadn't even made a dent in her defenses. Luke had been the one to wound Nico, and quite frankly Thalia was surprised Luke hadn't ended up with several broken appendages for that act alone. Ally did not tolerate anyone hurting Nico, even Thalia knew better than to hurt Nico in any way. Bianca had best be grateful that Ally hadn't been in camp when the argument had gone down or she would have been in the infirmary for a week.

Ally Mason was not one that you took lightly, as she had various ways of seeking vengeance, she had even helped the Stoll brothers with their pranks several times, and they were ingenious. Apparently Ally normally dealt out vengeance through pranks, or even worse, public humiliation. Drew, the obnoxious Aphrodite camper learned that the hard way, though no one could ever prove that Ally had done it. Drew had been dumped in the middle of the camp with no clothes on and to her mortification her head had been shaved entirely.

After that no one had done anything to Ally or those she cared about except for the Hecate campers. Clarisse just tried to kick Ally's ass, as even she didn't want to be on the wrong end of Ally's vengeance. Even Mr. D tread carefully around the Nemesis daughter, preferring to keep her happy, which meant letting her set her own schedule. Not even the cleaning harpies messed with Ally, that's just how it was.

600th Floor, Empire State Building:

The gods were still discussing what they'd been told moments earlier by Clarisse, Luke, Beckendorf, and Thalia. " Ally trusts this dragon god, which means she must be acquainted with him from her time as Usagi. " Athena says.

" I concur with that assessment. Percy is in good hands Poseidon. " Hera says.

" All right, have any of you figured out whom will replace the Inners? " Hestia asks.

" I've actually chosen Zacharia. " Aphrodite says.

Hermes smirks, " Good choice, nothing said the senshi had to be female. I chose Kiley Stoll as Sailor Mercury, yes, she is Connor and Travis' younger sister, it's just she hasn't actually gone to camp yet. "

" Are you insane? " Athena demands.

" She's too wily for the monsters. " Hermes replies.

Zeus groans, " My Jupiter aspect has a son, Jason Grace, he will be perfect, it's just he needs a few more years before he can truly take up the mantle. "

Ares sighs, " I'm still working on it, I may have to do some bargaining with Bellona to borrow Reyna. That girl may be the only one worthy of taking on the mantle of the Mars Senshi. "

Apollo sighs, " I'd be willing to let you look through my daughters as the Mars Senshi is also an archer. "

Artemis looks at them, " I would gladly extend special duties to one of my hunters for the Moon Princess, allowing one of my hunters the right to seek a male to carry on the line. "

Ares nods, " All right, I'll look through Apollo's daughters first. Another gift of the Mars Senshi is precognition, and the Apollo kids would fit that as well. "

Kazuki Residence:

Ally has started to teach Percy the forms of the kata he would be using to increase his stamina and powers. Once he has it mastered in slow mo she has him speed it up until he's going through it in seconds, " Practice this five times a day without water and twice with. "

Percy groans but starts on his new training regime, Nico groans as he goes through it as well, bending the shadows around him. It was an excellent workout and no one ever suspected that he could manipulate the shadows even better than he let on. Everyone knew he could travel through them, but not use them to fight. With the kata Ally had him do he could use the shadows to fight as well, and he would have to start trying to manipulate sand in the same way. Nico wanted to be far stronger if and when he ever went back to camp.

He couldn't allow himself to be unable to protect Percy and Ally. Plus, he would never forgive himself if anything happened to Amelia. Ally puts some music on and starts to go through her latest dance routine that she'd been taught. The Nemesis daughter allows herself to go with the flow of the music, completely relaxing. Tatsuya watches her intently and realizes her father had given her every opportunity to learn how to defend herself. Dance lessons went a long way towards learning how to weave through opponents and their weapons.

As Ally launches into another dance routine Nico and Percy both get the idea to have her dance to the song they were going to play for the talent show. As Ally loses herself in the music Amelia comes home and watches the teenager go through dance routine after dance routine. Ally had some serious talent as a dancer and Amelia had already seen to it that her dance lessons would continue. Her father had agreed to continue to pay for them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Sailor Moon. Nor do I own Amelia and Tatsuya Kazuki, or Zach, Josh, or the Demeter Twins, they are the brain children of Illusionist Owl.


	4. Being A Normal Teen, Mostly

Nico and Percy ambush Ally after school the next day, " Ally, would you like to dance to the song we're going to perform for the talent show? " Nico asks.

" You're really good, and it would give everyone more opportunity to get to know you. " Percy adds.

" Did you two rehearse this? " Ally asks.

" No, but it would be good for you, especially if you're aiming for Julliard. " Nico states.

Ally glares at him, " That's a low blow, Di Angelo. "

" Maybe, but you know you'll have fun doing it. " Nico retorts.

Ally sighs as they all head to Sweet Dreams, and she grabs an apron, setting straight to work, tossing an apron to Nico as well. Ally sets to work on making a cherry meringue pie, wanting to expand Amelia's service and wanting the practice. She pulls her iPod out of subspace and puts the ear buds in, turning it on and setting to work to music. Once she has the pie in to bake she works on a pumpkin cheesecake, having Nico work on the crust. Amelia looks at Ally, apparently the teen used baking and dancing as her outlets.

Ally removes the pie and places the cheesecake in to bake next. Then she works on a batch of blue spritz cookies, once the dough is mixed up she has Nico use the spritzer while she deals with setting the trays up. When her cheesecake comes out Ally puts two trays worth of cookies into the oven, sets the timer, and smiles as she gets out the ingredients for a blueberry jelly roll. Nico groans as Ally works him to the bone baking, though what Nico didn't know was that she was also training him.

Later that night Nico has a grueling training session with Sailor Saturn to learn how to wield the glaive and use the new powers he'd been given. She was also making him think about what his alter ego would be. While Nico is getting thrashed by the youngest Sailor Senshi the youngest half-blood in the house is also dreaming and receiving a visitor.

**Percy's Dream:**

Percy blinks as he looks around, the same dream that Nico had received the night before played out for him, the only difference being that he received a different visitor, " Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, I am Sailor Neptune. My hime will need your help in the coming days. "

Percy groans, " Let me guess, more training? "

" You catch on quick, young one. I will be training you while you sleep, yes. I will also be granting you the power of the Star of Sea, Neptune. Not only will this help my hime, but it will also help you immensely as well, since what we do in here will also increase your stamina with using your powers. Ally has started you on a good training regime to help you with this. "

" So, how soon will I need to be ready to fight at Ally's side? " Percy asks.

" My mirror only shows unrest in the future. I don't know how soon danger will be coming for the hime. I just know that she will need help and your powers are similar to mine so I can help my hime by training you. " Sailor Neptune states.

" I get it, I've been forming tridents out of water to fight with, that would probably be a good weapon for me to have. My adoptive dad is working on getting me to turn water into ice. " Percy says.

" Ice is not my domain, but I can see where that would be useful. Continue working with Ryujin, Percy. He will be able to help you with that a lot better than I ever could. I can help you with attacking with water. "

" Like how you did in Japan. Dad told me some stories of the Sailor Senshi when I was younger. I can't believe the others would betray Sailor Moon like that. She did nothing to deserve that. "

" You're correct, she was so kind and gentle, she truly believed in giving everyone a second chance. However when she broke through her mother's spell on her she told us Outers the truth and awakened our true memories, then she shielded them from further tampering. We supported her decision in kicking Mamoru baka to the curb. He never treated her right, never truly believed in her except for when it was convenient for him. That was the one time I didn't stop Sailor Uranus from cursing him out in front of Saturn. I was ready to do the same, during the Silver Millennium he had been a snake and I remember exactly how he used to treat the princess. "

" Well, you can count on me to help protect Ally. She's a friend of Nico's and that's all the reason I need to keep her safe. " Percy states.

" My name is Michiru Kaioh. Let's get started on your training, Percy. "

**End Percy's Dream:**

The next morning Ally reports to the beach at seven and once again spars with Nico, only this time it was hand to hand. As she weaves through his attacks she sighs internally, her senshi were taking steps to guard her. She supposed she couldn't blame her Outers, and in Percy's case Neptune training him would be a blessing. As she continues to weave through Nico's attacks the Nemesis daughter allows her thoughts to drift, keeping enough attention on her spar. Nico glares at her and starts to use his shadows to fight as well.

Ally back flips away and smirks, " Clever, Nico. Now, let's see who's better at manipulating shadows. "

Percy was working on the kata Ally had taught him, with water this time while Tatsuya watched him. Ally had been right to give Percy this kind of training, he would never have thought of it, and now Nico was integrating sand into his spar with Ally as well. The Nemesis daughter was responding with her shadows.

Camp Half Blood:

Travis and Connor grin when they hear the shrieks from the Hecate cabin, looks like their next assault had been a huge success. Noah and Elijah also grin from where they were, looks like Zach's idea had been a huge success. The Hecate Campers had better be wary because they weren't going to take it much longer. Someone had to put them in their place and they camp pranksters had taken it upon themselves to do so.

Camp Half-Blood Patrol Group:

Zacharias smiles before he grabs breakfast and heads out with his group. He splits off from them needing to find the perfect gift for Josh. He checks his mail, got a letter from his dad and a debit card. Then he spies Nico, Ally, and two people he didn't know in a reflection. " Nico, Ally! "

Once he's made it across the street he hugs the both of them, " I am so sorry I wasn't there to stop Bianca. I swear I would have dyed her hair pink, given her blue spots, and put her in a clown suit. "

" Zach, can't breathe. " his fellow half-bloods gasp out.

" Désolé, comment avez-vous deux été ( Sorry, how have you two been)? " Zach says, letting go of them.

Ally groans, thanking her dad for the French lessons. " Nous avons été bons, Zachy. Comment vont les choses avec vous et Joshy( We've been good, Zachy. How are things with you and Joshy)? "

Percy and Nico both look at her in shock, " Ally, how long have you been able to speak French? "

" Dad paid for language lessons as well. " Ally answers.

After Zach discovers that Percy is his Joshy's Percy it's decided he will tape Percy and the others at the festival for Josh's birthday. Ally would come to get Zach, this way Nico wouldn't risk running into Bianca. Zach goes with them to get the groceries and then he hears a whimpering in an alley and finds a puppy, looking very dirty and the poor thing flinched when Zach reached for it. They dump the groceries with Tatsuya and race to the vet, where the puppy is taken care of and has the name of Dummy. Zach takes the collar off and throws it away, renaming the black lab puppy Écologiques for the green eye color.

Amelia takes care of the paperwork and it is decided Écologiques will stay with Percy and the others. Celeste teaches the young pup to leave Luna and Artemis alone while the others work on the video once Zach explains to Tatsuya and the older man supplies the camera.

Three days later, the bunk bed had arrived and been installed in Nico and Ally's room, the Nemesis daughter curses when she rolls out of bed and hits the floor from the top bunk. Japanese oaths spilling forth at a rate that would have made Haruka proud of her koneko. Nico looks at her, " You done yet. "

" Seiko no ue, dianjero o shatto. ( Shut the !#$ up, Di Angelo.) " Ally snaps back.

Part of Sailor Saturn's training of Nico was teaching him Japanese so he had a good idea what Ally had said to him. She had essentially told him to shut up in not so polite terms. Ally grabs her work out clothes and goes to get her training in. She was not happy by any means. Nico grabs his work out clothes, which was just his swim trunks and gets changed as well. Then he puts his beach shoes on and heads down stairs. Percy and Tatsuya were already there and Ally joins them moments later, Artemis with her.

The group reaches the beach and Ally, with her iPod ready, goes through her katas, bending the shadows around her for the first three and then she just goes through the katas, increasing her pace with each successive one. Tatsuya watches her train, the girl was extremely good, and she pushed Nico and Percy to be better. The boys figuring that if Ally could do it they could as well. A three way spar begins between them and Ally comes out on top, as usual. Then Tatsuya has all three working to dodge his attacks.

Ally, still with her tunes blasting stays ahead of him the entire time, no matter how fast he had the spheres travel towards them. Nico blocks them with sand and shadow tendrils while Percy redirects them. Ally only continually dodged his attacks and the god looks at the reincarnated Tsuki no Hime, she just should not be able to dodge him so easily, but then again she could access the Senshi of Wind's powers when she wasn't around, that would just be chalked up to a half-blood ability.

Half-bloods apparently could move faster than normal, which was helpful for Ally. Then Ally does something he hadn't considered, she shapes the shadows into discuses and sends them at him, at the same rate he was sending the spheres, and avoiding the spheres, which meant he now had to dodge as well. When she pegs him Tatsuya calls a halt to their training and Ally shadow travels back to be the first to use the shower and get ready for the day. She's at the table when they walk in to the house. Nico gets beat out by Percy and Ally sets to work on making breakfast for everyone. She chose to make blue blueberry pancakes for the blue food lover, and she has a huge stack ready, knowing her appetite combined with Tatsuya and Percy's.

Once Nico is ready as well they all dig in and Ally finishes first. Then she looks at Tatsuya, " You get to do dishes today, Ryujin, got it. "

Tatsuya groans at this but knows better than to argue with Ally, she'd make him regret it later. " We are all going to the mall, as Nico needs to experience what life is like as a normal teenager from this day and age. "

Nico groans at this while Percy smirks, " What, are you scared? "

Nico glares at him, " You wish, I just don't see why I should spend my time wandering aimlessly at the mall. "

" I have an unlimited funds credit card given to me by Pluto. She had a whole helluva a lot of money and stated I should use it as I saw fit. " Ally states.

Nico groans but once they get there he makes a beeline for the same science store he and Amelia had gone to, getting more books and geodes, along with some semi-precious stones. Ally picks up some things as well, and Percy picks up some coral. The next shop they hit was once Percy chose. This store was an instrument shop and he gets some things to help with the upkeep of his violin along with some more music to practice. Nico picks up some piano music and then Ally heads for a music store and scours the CD's for some new music. Her dad had shipped her video games and gaming systems to the Kazuki residence.

Hours later they hit the food court and Nico, much to his dismay, finds that he actually had fun, though he would be loath to admit it to anyone. It just wouldn't be good for his rep so his expression and body language read affected disinterest. Ally and Percy could tell he had, had fun, but they knew he didn't want to own up to it. They head back to the Kazuki home and Percy works on his katas again, Nico doing the same.

Ally draws her daggers and goes through some more katas, knowing she had to be in peak physical condition. Artemis chuckles as he watches them work, becoming a Nemesis daughter had been the best thing to ever happen to the princess, because now the princess could be herself and not be condemned for it. He was still sorely disappointed in Minako for her actions and had decided that he would stay with Ally, though living with two dogs was not his idea of fun.

Juuban District, Japan, Hikawa Shrine:

Rei Hino curses at what the Great Fire tells her. The gods were about ready to rescind their blessings. She calls the other girls and they race over to the shrine. Minako Aino snarls, " Well, we'll just have to bind the wands to us with blood, only combat will relinquish them from us. "

" Very true, as the hime is completely unworthy of her position. We cannot allow ourselves to lose our powers. " Ami Mizuno says.

Makoto Kino sighs, " Do you know where the hime is, Ami-chan? "

" No, I cannot detect her energy signature anywhere and you know the Outers are just waiting for us to make a false move, they killed us before, and if we get too ambitious they will call in the Starlights. Fighter will be all over us, as she protects the hime just as fiercely as Uranus. " Ami states.

Rei grimaces, realizing that at their current power level the Starlights could kick their asses easily, " Well, we'll just have to bide our time. "

The other three sigh at this, realizing the fiery senshi was right, the Outers could easily kick their asses as they weren't even at Star Power yet. They had yet to find Mamoru, but they figured he would find some way to get close to the hime. How close they had no idea because this time around the hime, unknown to them, had some powerful protections around her. Including wards placed by Nemesis for the protection of her only daughter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Sailor Moon. I don't own Amelia, Tatsuya, Zach, the Demeter Twins, or Josh, they all belong to Illusionist Owl whom is graciously allowing me to use her brainchildren, which are brilliantly well written.


	5. More Silver Millennium People revealed

Ally rolls out of bed the next morning, landing gracefully and in a dignified way, grabbing her katanas, she gets her training outfit on and heads for the beach. With her iPod blasting music she goes through her katas. Nico, Percy, and Tatsuya stare when they arrive at the beach, apparently Ally had actually gotten up early for once. Her katanas just looked like flashes of silver to her observers. Luna had followed along today, " I must say she has good form. Much like a certain fire warrior with red armor. " Luna observes.

Tatsuya looks at the kitten, " Are you talking about the Rekka Yoroi? "

" I am. I wouldn't be surprised if the bearers aren't at camp. Ally told me that she didn't master katanas until Evan taught her. " Luna states.

" Were they a part of the Silver Millennium? " Tatsuya inquires.

Luna sighs, " They were, only Usagi ever took the time to go see them and help them out every so often. She had been supplying power to Rekka no Ryo when the others slew her, which caused the deaths of Rekka, Korin, Kongo, Suiko, and Tenku, as they were all linked up with her at the time. I only know this because she had started supplying the power before she left the Tsukino home. Rekka no Ryo, Sanada Ryo, was a master of the twin katanas, they were like an extension of his body and he had taught Usagi before she became Sailor Moon. "

Nico sighs, " So Ev is Ryo reincarnated? "

" Most likely, yes. Ryo would have seen what was happening to Usagi and would have made a bargain with the Ancient One, the mentor to the armor bearers to be able to help and protect Usagi in her next life. The others are probably at camp as well, Rowen was a master archer, Cye was at home in the water, so he's most likely a Poseidon or Neptune child, or maybe a minor water god's child, or the child of a naiad or nereid, Sage was a continual flirt and vain about his looks so he'd naturally be an Aphrodite child, Kento could be a Hephaestus child or the child of an oread. " Luna answers, she recognized a few of those kata forms, they were forms from the Sanada style, forms that only Ryo Sanada would know and be able to teach.

" Well, this could be a problem, though it would explain why Evan is so protective of Ally. I'll go get him real quick, as I know the Nemesis campers won't rat me out. " Nico says and disappears into a shadow portal.

Camp Half Blood:

Evan Daniels stretches as he cools down from his morning routine and shadow travels back into the Nemesis cabin, needless to say he was surprised to find Nico there, " Got a question for you, the title Rekka no Ryo mean anything to you? "

Evan's eyes widen slightly, " How'd you even… ? "

" Luna. " Nico replies.

" Should've known. I knew Ally was Usagi the moment I saw her. The guys are here as well, Rowen's an Athena child with an Apollo child as a father, so he gets brains and archery. Sage is an Aphrodite child, he got to keep his first name, Cye stays in here, the only non- Nemesis kid actually, though once Percy gets here he'll be able to stay in the Poseidon cabin, he's the son of a Nereid. Kento is a Heph kid with an oread, Kevin Masters. Cye is Aidan Shark, yes that is his father's name. Rowen kept his name as well, only he has the last name Smith, and yes that is his father's last name. Sage has the last name of Valentino. " Evan says.

" Ally's going through twin katana katas right now, I figure Luna would like to talk to you. " Nico says.

Evan sighs at this, he still had the same tiger blue eyes, though his hair wasn't nearly as long, but still black, " All right, it would be nice to see Luna again, as White Blaze hasn't been able to find me yet. "

" Let's go, we're still training and I think Ally would like a sparring partner at her level, I'm good, but even I can tell she has to hold back against me. " Nico says and takes them back to the beach.

Evan grins, " Hey, Luna, seen any Mystical White Tigers lately, I seem to be missing mine? "

Luna blinks, " I thought it was you, when Ally described Evan, as Ryo you did have a tendency to annoy her, but not to the extent of Rei. No, I have not seen that overgrown housecat. "

Ally was still going through her katas and Evan frowns, " Hold up there, Als, form's off a bit. "

Ally pauses, " Damatte, Rekka no Ryo! ( Shut up, Ryo of Wildfire!) "

Evan grins, " Can't do that, Als, that's my family style you're butchering. Gotta have you doing it right. "

Ally sighs and lets him correct her form and then she goes through it for him slowly. " Again, a little faster. " Evan demands and then feels something bump against his leg. He looks down and his tiger blue eyes light up seeing the white tiger cub with brown eyes. He keeps an expert eye on Ally's form and nods his approval.

" Give me a minute, Als. " He kneels down and picks up the cub, his whole body relaxing at the familiar feel. This was definitely White Blaze, and then he sees the collar with the scales symbol, one of his mom's symbols and the name written in Greek and Japanese. He promised that his mom would get a bigger offering for the next week, he had desperately missed White Blaze.

Ally blinks, " Is that White Blaze? "

" Yeah, a gift from mom. " Evan answers.

" Alright, Rekka no Ryo, spar with me. " Ally says as the others start their training. The White Blaze cub sitting with Luna watching his charge and half-sister spar together.

Evan grabs his katanas from subspace, Usagi had taught him how to summon them at will as Ryo, and lets them lay in his hands, savoring the feel of the Wildfire Swords in his hands again. Then the Nemesis sibs begin their spar. Evan had to admit that Ally had learned the Sanada style well, she was actually putting him on the defensive, though that wouldn't last for long. He was the best with katanas for a reason, and he was not about to lose his title to his half-sister, not even if she was the Tsuki no Hime reincarnated.

Meanwhile Tatsuya has the boys working on evasionary tactics again, Nico's training sessions with Hotaru were proving to be beneficial, as he was now able to produce a wall of solid shadows in front of either him or Percy, and that freed Percy up to attack back. Tatsuya finds himself having to dodge, as Percy's sessions with Michiru were vastly improving his stamina and control with water, and he could now redirect at will.

Tatsuya smiled at the fact that the pair were working together, one on defense and the other on offense. He hadn't thought to have Nico work on his shadow control, Ally had, so now Nico had two elements to work with, earth and darkness. Nico was also attempting to shift the sands under the ocean Tatsuya was standing on. Ally's kata was seriously helping both boys in terms of stamina and control. Nico keeps the shadow barriers up and then extends his control and forms shadow whips to strike down the spheres of water coming his way.

Camp Half Blood:

Rowen Smith goes through his archery practice again smirking as he frustrates Annabeth Chase, his half-sister to no end. It annoyed her that he was better at something than her, though if she were to ever find out that he had been and still was the bearer of the Strata Armor then she might be more willing to accept that. Clarisse LaRue, Ares daughter, well, she hated the fact that the few times Annabeth hadn't been in camp for Capture the Flag he had led the Athena team to victory. It didn't help that he could command the archers with ease, and then there was the fact that he had been Ryo's second in command. He could direct a team quite easily and plan a battle as well.

Yeah, Clarisse hated him, well, she hated everyone. " Hey, Ro. "

Rowen launches his next volley of ten arrows, " Sage, what brings the pretty boy blonde my way? "

The blonde Sage Valentino rolls his shoulders, " I had to get away from Drew before I killed her. Zach's about ready to kill her as well. She's an annoying pain in the ass. "

Rowen smirks, " She's your sist'ah, Seiji. "

Sage glares at the still blue haired archer, " Damatte, Tenku no Touma! ( Shut up, Rowen of Strata! ). "

Rowen smiles at this, he could still annoy the hell out of his friends and brothers-in-arms, " Ya know I don' mean any harm by it, Sage. "

" Yeah, I know, book worm. " Sage says.

" So, care ta help me wit' my sword play? " Rowen asks him.

Sage summons his no-datchi and Rowen races to get his sword, he always had a bow and quiver charm on his person, once his mom had recognized his skill in archery and conceded to allow Apollo to give it to him. He also had a cap of invisibility from his mom as well. As the best friends spar each other Luke watches them, Sage was the only other Aphrodite child to take an avid interest in swordsmanship, and to favor a Japanese weapon as well. Evan Daniels favored the twin katanas which was extremely rare, though apparently his paternal grandmother had been of the Sanada ninja Clan and had wanted to pass on her knowledge of the family style, though Evan seemed much more intimately disposed to the twins katanas than three years of training would allow for.

Once Sage has thoroughly thrashed Rowen Luke steps up. Sage smirks and looks at Rowen, " Dono kurai watashi wa kare ga guzen ni kono-jikan kangaete mimashou ka( How long should I let him think he has a chance this time)? "

Rowen thinks about this and then replies, " Nijubun ( twenty minutes). "

Sage nods at this response and the spar begins, when he receives a subtle nod from Rowen to mark the time he ends the spar, " I'll beat you yet, Valentino. Just you wait. " Luke says and wanders off, looking for an Ares camper to beat.

Rowen grins, " Wonder when he'll catch on ta the fact that ya only let 'im come so close before beatin' 'is ass? "

Sage shrugs, " Doesn't matter to me, I just need to find a way to keep Drew away from me. "

" You could always sic the Stoll's or the Demeter twins on 'er. " Rowen suggests.

" Or threaten her with Ally, not even Drew messes with Ally. " Sage says.

" Sure, sic the Tsuki no Hime, Queen of All Things Prank, on Drew again, then again, please do so, it'll shut 'er up fer awhile. " Rowen says.

" Hey, what's happenin' dudes. "

" Kento, go away, I really don't need to deal with you right now. " Sage mutters loud enough for only those two to hear him.

Kevin Masters winces, " Damn, Drew annoyin' you again? "

" Yeah, she is, and Chiron won't let me kill her. " Sage replies.

Kevin groans, Drew was the single most annoying person at camp, she even pissed Clarisse off on a regular basis. You could at least tolerate Clarisse, most of Drew's half sibs couldn't wait to get away from her. The only one that had any control over her was Silena Beauregard, the Aphrodite cabin leader. Poor Cye, now Aidan had permission from Evan, their leader, to stay in the Nemesis cabin, mostly because the Nemesis kids wouldn't steal from him, unlike the Hermes kids, though even the Hermes kids weren't stupid enough to steal from the children of the vengeance goddess.

Zacharias walks over to them, " I just don't understand how you three can be such good friends. "

" Ya oughta see us in battle some time, along wit' Aid and Ev wit' us. We complement each oth'ahs strengths an' weaknesses. " Rowen says.

" Plus, while Kevin annoys the hell out of me, bro, he's a good person to have at your back in a fight. " Sage adds.

Aidan Shark groans as the Ares campers surround him and he leaps over them and dives into the river, the water was the one place where he knew he was safe from harm and they knew it too. Being the son of a Nereid did have its advantages, this being one of them. How he wished he had sought out Kevin immediately upon waking up this morning, then he wouldn't have gotten into this mess in the first place. The auburn haired trust warrior dives down deep and keeps himself under, not even Clarisse's spear had the range to reach him here.

Aidan smiles, even as Cye Mouri he had always felt at home in the water, and for the most part had never wanted to leave the water. He'd felt everything Usagi had and all the guys had felt the need to be close enough to her to protect her in her next life. They'd failed to keep the Tsuki no Hime safe twice, even though it wasn't their duty, they'd still felt the need to protect her. _Hey, water-boy, your adorin' fans are gone, come on up._

_ On my way, Rowen._ Aidan replies, they all liked the fact that they still had the telepathic link that the armors had supplied them with. He leaps out of the water and lands in front of Kevin.

Kevin grins, " Man, you will never change, will ya? "

" Don't intend to, no. Now, what is it you all wanted? " Aidan asks.

" Evan isn't here. " Sage says.

" Probably with Ally, you know how he gets with her. " Aidan says.

" Yeah, we kinda figured dat, we wanted ta go over some team maneuvers without our fearless leader around. " Rowen admits.

Aidan grins, " For the times when said fearless leader gets himself in over his head and we need to save his ass, right? "

" Of course. " Sage states.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Sailor Moon, or Ronin Warriors. I also do not own Tatsuya, Amelia, the Demeter twins, Zach, or Josh, they are all the brain children of Illusionist Owl, whom has graciously allowed me to borrow them.


	6. The Replacements Are Chosen

600th Floor, Empire State Building:

Aphrodite groans as she had finally managed to convince Ares to go with young Josh as the Mars Senshi, now she had to go visit her dear Zacharias and fill him in on everything. Men normally weren't senshi but seeing as how the last senshi had turned out to be traitorous bitches maybe it was time for a change. First she would pay a visit to Minako and lecture her uncouth offspring.

Juuban District, Tokyo, Japan:

Minako Aino smiles as she makes her way to the Crown Arcade, at least until a beautiful blonde woman appears before her, Minako recognized those luscious locks, apparently mom had made her choice, " Hello, mother. "

" Skip the pleasantries, Aino Minako, Princess of Venus, I am here to tell you that you no longer have my blessing to be the Venus senshi. I am appalled at your behavior, you were to protect the Tsuki no Hime, not plot her demise. Oh, I know that you have sealed the wand to you through blood, the one I have chosen will be able to beat you, or I will have your twin beat you in combat and give the powers to my chosen, Sage is not happy with you, Minako, when you helped kill the Tsuki no Hime you killed him as well, as he and the other armor bearers were linked to her at the time. " Aphrodite snaps.

Minako gulps, she'd never been lectured by her mother and now Aphrodite wasn't holding anything back. " Another thing, I have never been more disappointed in any of my children as I am in you. The day will come, I'm sure Sage would love a quest to come kill you, and Hermes will probably send Rowen on a quest to kill Ami as well. All of the replacements have been chosen, Minako, and you will all face your judgment. "

Aphrodite disappears as suddenly as she appeared and now Minako walked as though there was lead in her shoes. Aphrodite had never spoken to her like that, the other girls would not like this news. She pales further when she hears a certain song, signifying that the Starlights were back on Earth. The Outers had called them in. She heads for the girls in the arcade and sits down with a heavy heart. Makoto looks at her, " What's wrong, Minako-chan? "

The Venus senshi shudders, " Mom came to see me, said I had lost the blessing and that all of the replacements have been chosen, that we would all get ours. Not to mention that the Starlights are back. "

Rei curses, " Terrific, just what we needed, well, we'll need to train in order to keep what is ours. "

" Ami-chan, they'll be sending Rowen and Sage after us two, because they will willingly give the powers to the new recipients. " Minako says.

Ami pales at this, Rowen would show her no mercy, he was the one Mercurian royal that had trained his mind as well as his body. " Girls, when we killed Usagi we also killed the Ronins as she had been linked up with them, which means they had needed her power and now they were most likely reborn with her and will do everything in their power to protect her. I got that straight from my mother. Sage will kill me, of that I have no doubt. " Minako says.

Makoto pales, " I killed Cye by helping to kill Usagi, damn, he's normally so gentle but by me helping to kill someone who was just as kind and gentle in spirit as he was, he'll show me no mercy. "

Rei shudders, " I have no doubt Ryo will be sent after me, he will show no mercy, but he'll make me suffer as she will have been linked with him and he will have seen everything she did. Ryo will also carry the power and give it to the new Mars senshi. "

NYU Campus, USA:

Mamoru Chiba smirks to himself, his internship started tomorrow and he was that much closer to finding that irritating Moon Princess. He was downright shocked when Demeter appears in front of him, " I am sorely disappointed in you, Endymion. "

" Mother? "

" Yes, it's me, you stupid, insolent whelp. How could you kill the Tsuki no Hime. You no longer have my blessings to harness the power of the Earth. I will be looking for a suitable replacement for you, though I think the hime has already found one. However, maybe I will split the power between two of my children. You are a complete and utter disappointment, the other gods and I will be making certain that after this life you and those traitorous senshi will no longer be able to bother the hime. " Demeter snaps.

Mamoru winces, it wasn't often all the gods would agree on anything, and yet here they were, agreeing on the fact that the Tsuki no Hime deserved better. He smirks, " Like I care, she is only a means for an heir, mother. I never intended on staying loyal to her. "

Demeter's eyes harden at this, " You will be plagued by misfortune now, I guarantee it. Apollo and Hermes will both see to it that you will not become a doctor, you will end up flipping burgers for the rest of your life. "

Demeter leaves him with that and Mamoru snarls, if she thought he was going to go down without a fight she had better think again, because he would claim the hime, wait until she birthed their daughter, and then kill her. The forsaken Earth prince was in for a larger shock when Artemis shows herself, and glares at him, " I will have my hunters watching you, you make one false move towards the Moon Senshi and you will be skewered where you stand, got it. "

Mamoru nods shakily, when Artemis was protecting the Tsuki no Hime he knew he had to tread lightly. As she takes her leave he can't help but feel several eyes on him, and knew that her hunters were watching him.

Camp Jupiter, San Francisco:

Jason Grace smiles as he finishes going through another drill when his father appears before him, " Father? "

" Normally I would not show myself to you, but I need you to come to Manhattan. " Jupiter says.

" Why? "

" Have you ever heard of the Sailor Senshi? "

" I have, why? " Jason asks.

" As young as you are I would not asks this of you unless I had no other choice. Jason, I need you to become the new senshi of Jupiter as the current one betrayed Sailor Moon. " Jupiter replies.

Jason's eyes widen at this, " Aren't the senshi normally female? "

" Yes, but your sister will not protect the princess, Ares and his Roman aspect had no daughters worthy, so he ended up choosing an Apollo son. Aphrodite chose one of her sons as well. Only Hermes had a worthy daughter of the position, you won't be the youngest, as Sailor Saturn holds that position. " Jupiter answers.

" I guess I can understand that. " Jason says.

" So, you'll do it, I'll take care of Lupa and the travel arrangements. "

" I'll do it, and I have my own transportation as I have my own personal storm horse, a venti named Tempest, it wasn't easy taming him, but I did it. " Jason says.

" All right, I'll grant you safe passage through the skies, you'll have to go through an intense training regimen though, you'll be getting trained by the Senshi of Uranus in sword play and speed. " Jupiter says.

Brooklyn, New York:

Kiley Stoll groans as she looks around, damn monsters were coming after her even more often lately, though thanks to her agile mind and even quicker reflexes she'd managed to escape all of them. She was about ready to Iris Message her brothers because she was now in over her head, as she had been cornered by now less than a hundred dracanae. She was good, but not even she was so good as to be able to get away from all of them. She'd already reduced their number by twenty. Her bros had given her a few useful items. She blanches when she sees the Cyclops appear and leaps for the fire escape. She scrambles up and finds a garden hose, she sprays it and gets her rainbow, tosses a drachma in and says, " Travis Stoll, Camp Half Blood. "

Travis' image appears in the rainbow, " Hey, sis, what's up? "

Kiley glares at him, " I have a freaking Cyclops and a hundred dracanae on my tail, I'm lucky I managed to make it up a fire escape and find a working hose, I need help, and now! "

" All right, easy, sis, I'll grab a few campers and we'll be on our way. "

" I'm in Brooklyn, dammit, how the hell are you going to be able to get to me fast enough, Travis! " Kiley snaps, keeping her senses fully alert.

Travis winces, " Try to keep moving, we'll get there as fast as we can. "

Kiley ends the Iris Message and races across the roof, leaping to the next building, if she ever saw her father again, she would demand flying shoes. That would at least make this a little easier. She keeps running, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, thankfully she was clever enough to figure out how to use her chakra like they did in Naruto and that enabled her to continue to leap the buildings, she knew she absolutely could not set down on the ground or she'd be finished.

As she continues her frantic pace she crosses over into Manhattan and blinks when she can sense two Big Three children nearby. Without any further prompting she zeroes in on what could possibly be help for her and curses when she has to jump to the ground, she races across the street at a faster than average rate for a human due to chakra manipulation, and reaches the beach where she could sense her fellow half-bloods. Her eyes widen and she kicks in the afterburners as she is just barely missed by a sword from behind.

Ally pauses in her spar with Evan and curses long and loud in Japanese when she sees the situation, Evan turns around to look and joins his half-sister in her swearing before they both leap into battle. The Wildfire Swords were humming in Evan's hands as they made contact with the dracanae and instantly purified them with their heat. Ally's own katanas were filled to the brim with the cleansing power of the Silver Crystal and easily mowed through the ranks of dracanae. Nico focused in on the Cyclops while Percy and Tatsuya attacked from afar.

Kiley sighs in relief as she collapses behind Ally, Tatsuya placing a water bubble shield around her. As the Nemesis siblings attack from the front flank Kiley's full blooded brothers arrive with Aidan, Sage, Rowen, and Kevin. Kevin had his naginata out and was mowing through the rear flank while Sage and Aidan attacked from the sides. Rowen leaps into the air with his Strata bow in hand, arrow drawn back, charging up, he releases his arrow and nocks another one as he lands, charging it up before leaping into the air, Travis and Connor Stoll plunged straight through the middle of the monsters ranks.

Ally sees the look in Evan's eyes and falls back, he was getting ready to renew his membership to the _pyromaniacs R us_ club. " Travis, Connor, fall back now! " Rowen shouts as the rest of the guys clear the area, Nico was outside of Evan's destruction zone, still dealing with the Cyclops, this one wouldn't hold still long enough for him to summon a fissure and send it back to his father. Evan connects his katanas hilt to hilt, leaps into the air while twirling his joined katanas, and shouts out, " Flare Up Now! "

Travis and Connor stare, slack jawed as the Wildfire Flare decimates everything in its path, " Di Immortalis, how the hell did he do that? " Connor asks.

Travis just shakes his head as Nico curses long and loud, " Someone make this damn Cyclops hold still. "

Kevin grins and leaps over to join Nico, " I'm all over it, time ta rock 'n' roll, dudes, " he twirls his naginata over his head and slams it down, shouting out, with much vigor, " Iron Rock Crusher! "

Nico grins at this and opens the fissure to send the Cyclops to the Underworld for his father to deal with, " Man, that was so totally wicked. " Kevin says.

Evan rolls his shoulders, " Damn, it felt good to use the Flare again in combat. "

Travis and Connor walk over to their sister, to check on her as Tatsuya drops the bubble barrier, " You all right, Kiles? " Connor asks, helping her up, making sure to not steal from her, she made him and Travis painfully pay for any transgressions against her.

" Just tired from all that running. " Kiley answers, smacking Travis' hands when they try to steal her emergency cash, and her drachmas. He grimaces, knowing that if she hadn't stopped him there would have been hell to pay, quite literally.

Tatsuya places up an eavesdropping proof barrier and the guys explain how they can do what they just did, and then swear the Stoll siblings to absolute secrecy. The sibs nod and agree, knowing that they needed to remain anonymous in order to do their jobs right. Though Travis looks at Ally, " What about you, what do you have to do with all of this, you knew what Evan was up and fell back immediately? "

Ally glares at Evan before she sighs, " I am the Tsuki no Hime, Senshi of the Moon, Sailor Moon, reincarnated. The guys were all linked to me when I died in my second life and they all came along with me into my new life. "

All three understand the do not talk or else tacked onto that. " Evan, think you could get us back to camp? " Rowen asks.

Evan groans and goes to pick up his tiger cub, he would not be going back without White Blaze. Sage blinks, " Is that who I think it is? "

Evan grins and laughs as White Blaze licks his face, " Yep, this is White Blaze all right. Gift from mom. "

Travis sputters, " Sure, he's your guardian, but to get a tiger as a present, I hate you. "

Evan smirks at this, " Not my fault that White Blaze is meant to be with me, though I'm not used to him being so small that I can carry him, though somebody, whether he likes it or not is going to get a bath. "

White Blaze looks at him with puppy dog eyes and Evan rolls his eyes at this action of his pet, " Puppy dog eyes on a tiger, have you no shame, Blaze? "

The look intensifies and Evan snorts, " Nice try, boy, but you are going to take a bath, whether you like it or not, end of discussion. "

The tiger cub whimpers as his master opens the shadow portal back to camp. Once everyone has gone through Ally moans and drops, " Dammit, I'm not used to fighting like that anymore, I don't know how the guys did it back in Japan, I normally just finished the monsters off. "

Nico helps her up, " Not bad, and remember, you had been sparring hard with Evan beforehand. I gotta admit, I like that Iron Rock Crusher move, I'll have to see if I can somehow mimic it, and that Flare was insane. "

" If you think the Wildfire Flare was something, wait until you see the Inferno Fervor Rage Flare, that makes the Wildfire Flare look like a paltry little candle flame in comparison. " Ally states.

Tatsuya drops the barrier to prevent eavesdropping and they all head for home, Ally once again claiming the shower first. Once she was out Percy claims it next, making Nico grumble under his breath about children of sea gods. Ally starts on breakfast again, and once Percy is done he helps her to make breakfast, this time making baguettes, and omelets. Percy handles getting the juice made, this time it was Apple Juice. Nico smiles at the fare spread on the table, Ally arches a brow at Tatsuya and he groans, realizing he was on dishes patrol again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, and Percy Jackson. Nor do I own Zach, Josh, the Demeter twins, Amelia, or Tatsuya, they are the brain children of Illusionist Owl, whom is graciously allowing me to borrow them.


	7. The Misfortunes of Mamoru Chiba

Camp Half Blood:

Zacharias looks in shock at his mother standing before him, " Did I just hear you right, you want me to be Sailor Venus? "

Aphrodite smiles, " Yes, you heard right, however, while you sleep you will receive training from the previous Sailor Venus, Queen Kirsten of Venus, whom took on the title of Aphrodite when she ascended to the throne, can you do this for me, my son? "

" Bien sûr, je le ferai, mere. C'est comme un rêve viennent vrai. Je ne peux pas commencer à vous dire combien cela me rend heureuse( Of course I will, mother. This is like a dream come true. I cannot begin to tell you how happy this makes me). " Zach says.

Her magician of a son was practically dancing in his excitement, " Now, you can't tell Josh this, but he has been chosen to be the new Sailor Mars, Apollo and Ares want to tell him themselves. " Aphrodite says softly and finds herself on the receiving end of one of Zach's bear hugs. She smiles as he expresses his gratitude for that news, now young Josh wouldn't take it that well, and young Jason was on his way to Camp Half Blood, as per Jupiter's orders. Young Kiley Stoll was in the camp, thanks to being attacked by so many monsters at once, the Ronins had dealt with that well enough. The gods knew that they still had their duty, though when they had tried to interfere once Evan Daniels had stormed up to Mount Olympus and told them all in no uncertain terms that he would not allow them to use them for their own means, the Ronins were meant to protect the Mortal Realm, not be the puppets of the gods.

Zeus had been ready to strike him down when Evan had summoned the warlords and Kayura to him. Seeing as how he'd had immortal back up, not to mention that Sekmet had threatened to poison them all and not leave an antidote, oh it wouldn't kill them, but it would be immensely painful, Zeus had backed down. Moments later the Queen of the Japanese pantheon had ordered them to leave those under her protection alone, sure they may be half-bloods of Greek origin now, but they had been Japanese born in their last lives, and they all still had Japanese ancestry.

Seeing as how none of them wanted a war with a different pantheon they had backed down, even Ares, though he hadn't challenged the boy. Probably because he knew damn well that Evan Daniels never lost any fight he was thrown into. He was a true warrior, and was the only one of the Ronins to ever receive the blessing of the Japanese Queen Goddess, in every lifetime.

Elsewhere Ethan Nakamura curses as he looks at Evan, " Are you serious, you're going to make us all run the obstacle course until we can get it done in under five minutes? "

Evan grins, " Yep, now get going, or you clean out the Pegasi stalls by hand like Bianca had to. "

Evan had seen what Zach had done to Bianca and he had taken several pictures as well. Nico would love to see that, though he'd let Zach show him. Kiley Stoll was in his group and runs the course first, completing it in under four minutes, " That was easy, don't know what these boys are whining about. "

Evan shakes his head, " Not everyone has figured out how to manipulate chakra just from watching an anime. "

Kiley grins, " What can I say, I'm talented, give me something hard to do, or I'll end up robbing you blind, I'll give everything back later, but still, when I get bored, my hands start stealing. "

Evan grins, " All right, I want you to go over the Camp defenses and find the weak points where someone could sneak in, the same for the entrance to Mount Olympus. "

Kiley grins at this assignment and sets to work eagerly. Evan watches her for a moment before heckling his half-brothers to get them to try harder. If a girl could do it then so could they. Ethan shoots him a look that promises retribution, cursing him out in Japanese, " Creative, bro, but you're in the same boat as Rowen, no chance in hell. "

Ethan curses at this, startled that he'd been heard and understood. Evan smirks at this, he still had it. Aidan shakes his head at this, " You are enjoying this way too much, Ev. "

" Ah, it's harmless fun. Besides, he's now learned to not underestimate your opponent's knowledge. " Evan states.

Aidan has to give him that, and the look on Ethan's face when he realized Evan had understood him had been priceless, " I'm off to see if Kevin'll do some staff practice with me. "

" All right, make sure you get your ass to the Nemesis table before lunch, and tell the guys they're all invited. " Evan says.

Aidan nods and walks off, " Ah, Evan, would it be too much trouble to ask for an armed escort? "

Evan turns and sees the Ares campers clustering into Aidan's path. He curses creatively and then grins as Arthur Montez and Ryan Marks had completed their training for the day, " Yo, Ryan, Arthur. "

They race over to him, " Yeah, bro? " Ryan asks.

" Go with Aidan while he hunts Kevin down for some staff practice, the Ares campers are at it again. " Evan says.

The younger Nemesis campers grin and walk to either side of Aidan, their body language daring the Ares campers to attack them. Ryan and Arthur were both rough scrappers, having taken on ten opponents twice their size at one time. The Ares campers snarl at this move of Evan's. If they didn't know better they'd swear he was an Athena child. The few times the Nemesis cabin had been their opponents for Capture the Flag Evan had kept Kevin Masters, Rowen Smith, Aidan Shark, and Sage Valentino back with him to keep their flag safe, while he sent the others out in such a way that completely overwhelmed them. He had an uncanny knack of knowing where to place each one of his people and which ones were the best for the job.

With his escort Aidan was perfectly safe and the Ares campers were ready to spill Evan's blood. Evan sighs at this and continues to hassle his bros. The fact that two of the younger ones had completed caused Ethan to manage it and the thirteen year old son of Nemesis collapses in front of his older half-brother and mutters, " I hate you. "

Evan grins, " Love ya too, bro. Come on, ya wimps, a Hermes daughter beat you all out and none of you have beat her time yet! "

Parker Marshall flips Evan the bird, in response to his taunting. He was observing how his brothers did it first, then he was going to try. He figured he'd let the others make fools out of themselves, he had run the course before and knew where the problem areas were, he just wanted to see if his bros had any tricks to make it easier. Evan shakes his head at this, Parker's father happened to be a genius and Parker inherited that intelligence along with a keen competitive edge that made him observe his opponent first. The kid was an excellent fighter, Evan normally had him do stealth infiltrations or hide in the forest and take out the enemy with stun darts.

Meanwhile Josh is staring at Ares and Apollo in shock, " What the hell did you just say? "

Apollo sighs, " I've agreed to allow Ares to make you the Mars Senshi, which means you'll be gaining the power of precognition, and since I am a sun god I can give you fire powers as well. The Tsuki no Hime needs a new court, and well, you're the only one that fits the bill to be Sailor Mars. "

" I won't be turning into a girl or anything, will I? " Josh asks.

" No, you will still be male, the uniform will be slightly different since you're male, but it will still be skin tight and skimpy. " Ares answers him gruffly.

" Fan freaking tastic. I guess I'll do it, since it will get me out of this camp more often and I won't have to put up with my idiot siblings. " Josh says.

" Great, oh, you should know, that Zacharias fellow, he's the new Venus Senshi. " Apollo says and disappears.

Josh looks at Ares, " Please smack my father for just dropping that tidbit and leaving. "

Ares grins and disappears, oh, he'd do that all right. Josh groans as he goes to get some training in, " What in the name of Hades did I do to deserve this? "

Zach sees his Joshy muttering to himself and grins, so the news had been dropped. He goes to hug his Joshy, " Joshy, I found you. "

" Get off, you idiot. " Josh snaps at him.

Zach smiles, " You will make an excellent Sailor Mars. "

" Gah, how'd you know about that? " Josh asks as he tries to remove himself from Zach's bear hug.

" Mom told me. " Zach answers.

Josh groans, " I need to get some training in, Zach. "

" Oh fine, ruin my fun, but we'll be working closely together soon, Joshy. " Zach says and races off.

Juuban District, Tokyo, Japan:

Makoto Kino is walking in the park when a bolt of lightning touches down in front of her, " Father, how nice to see you again. "

" Makoto, don't even think you can get out of this. You will receive due punishment for your betrayal of the hime. You no longer have my blessing and I have chosen a new recipient of the power. You are a bitter disappointment to me as a daughter, Makoto. "

Makoto stands her ground and glares at him, " Why the hell would I want to protect and serve that whiny little baby? "

Thunder crashes all around them, " Because you swore a sacred oath when you took up the mantle of Sailor Jupiter, an oath that you dishonored when you helped to kill the hime, a princess that went out of her way to befriend you, wasn't scared of you, and mourned your loss when Beryl killed you and then when you died against Galaxia! "

Makoto flinches but still stands her ground as a Jovian warrior should, Zeus glares at her, " Your time will come, and then when you do die, to never be reincarnated again, Hades will make sure you are miserable in your after life, am I understood? "

Makoto looks him straight in the eye, " Completely, father, though it will not be as easy as you think to separate me from my powers. "

Zeus takes his leave and once he's gone Makoto sinks to the ground, Minako had been right, the gods had truly turned on them, instead they were siding with that sniveling little bitch of a princess. It made her sick to think of how pathetically weak her supposed princess was, and then to be killed by those foolish Outers. Makoto blinks when she sees a familiar dusty blonde in front of her. Haruka Tenou grins, " Well, Makoto, seems your judgment will soon be at hand. I hope Hades makes you pay for all eternity for what you helped to do to koneko-chan. "

" Who says I'll be the one to lose? "

Haruka smiles ferally, " I will never allow you to hurt koneko again, and Fighter will help me in that quest, Jupiter. "

Haruka walks away with a smile on her face, that had felt good. No one was allowed to harm her koneko-chan, especially an ambitious Jovian senshi. She wondered what her fellow senshi were up to. Minako was already jumping every time she heard the Starlights' music. She figured Michiru was waiting for an opportunity to speak to Ami. Hotaru had said the Mars senshi was hers for hurting her Usa-mama. That left Setsuna with speaking to Minako. They were going to have fun with tormenting the traitors. Haruka knew her hime was safe and that the Ronin Warriors would be there to help her if anything were to happen. Michiru had seen their death in her mirror at the same time as the hime's and Setsuna had explained that they had needed the hime's power in order to win the battle they had been fighting, they had won, but because they had all been linked up with the hime they had died too.

While admittedly Haruka didn't much care for men, the Ronins had been different, they had actually treated her koneko with respect, and Ryo, well, he had been the only one that had truly understood the stress her koneko had been under. They had met at least once a week to talk to each other and for Ryo to train her. Of course, koneko had been smart and had never allowed herself to truly fight as she could, to see who was loyal to her and who wasn't. If Haruka ever saw that sack of shit by the name of Chiba Mamoru she would castrate him with a rusty butter knife.

Mamoru's Apartment, Upper East Side of Manhattan:

Mamoru suddenly shivers and cups himself protectively, knowing that Haruka had been thinking of separating him from his boys. The wind senshi was highly pissed at what he had done to his Usako. He knew if he ever met up with Haruka in a dark alley he would not come out of it unscathed. Haruka's wrath was much like a tornado mixed with a volcanic eruption, highly unpredictable, though he knew his castration was high on her list of things to accomplish, she would let him live with the knowledge that he was an eunuch.

" I am Wheat, and I will destroy you. "

" I am Rye, and I will crush you. "

Mamoru curses when he looks down to see all sorts of karpoi surrounding him. He just knew Demeter had something to do with this. He had completed the blood right and he summons his sword and starts to destroy the grain spirits in his apartment. They just kept appearing and then one of them destroys his laptop while another one, with his desktop computer starts to make purchases from e-bay with his credit cards. He curses them and unleashes a volley of roses upon the annoying little spirits, and they still kept coming.

While Mamoru battles the grain spirits Artemis' hunters are taping the show and laughing all the while. Lady Demeter was quite creative when her anger was roused. Hades and Persephone were quite relieved that her ire was directed towards someone else for the time being. Zoe Nightshade, Artemis' lieutenant smirks, that arrogant prince was getting what he deserved. He should never have been allowed to walk the Earth a second time let alone the first or this third time. She had watched the Outer Senshi take him down and had cheered them on. She had given them a proper send off for being such noble and true warriors.

The hunters laugh themselves silly, enjoying Mamoru's misfortune with the karpoi. Artemis herself pops in to see what has her hunters so amused and immediately starts laughing as well. This was truly classic, Demeter had outdone herself this time, and it couldn't have happened to a better person.

600th Floor, Mt. Olympus:

Hermes had Mamoru's troubles broadcasting live and every god and goddess was rolling on the floor with laughter. Hermes was also recording this moment, as it was sure to be needed again when they gods were in desperate need of a good laugh. Even the normally calm and collected Athena was rolling on the floor in her laughter. Hermes would have to make sure that Evan and Ally both got copies of this, as they would both love to see it. Hell, he'd have to send copies to Haruka and Seiya as well.

Nike was laughing so much she was starting to gasp for breath, Apollo was starting to lose control of his powers and flicker every so often, but that didn't stop him from laughing. Only Demeter remained calm, though she had a self-satisfied smirk of her face. Served the pompous ass right. Iris was shooting off little rainbows in her mirth while Nemesis had them all shocked, she was laughing with a deep belly laugh and chortling at the spectacle that Mamoru was making of himself.

Had he known he was a source of godly entertainment he would have stopped, however he did not know and the gods were highly enjoying the show he was putting on. Triton, though still pissed at his dad for having a half-blood son was guffawing so much that he had a mini whirlpool swirling around himself. Phobos and Deimos had dropped all decorum and were outright laughing in pure mirth while Eris, the goddess of discord, was also caught in the hilarity of the moment, not even she could wreak that much havoc in someone's life that effectively. Eos, goddess of the dawn, well, due to her enjoyment the world was treated to spectacular sunrises for weeks to come.

All in all, Mamoru was putting joy into the life of each and every Olympian. Hestia was laughing so hard she had tears coming from her eyes and for the next month there was no strife in any household in the US. Hera, known for her distance from things was absolutely alight with joy watching Mamoru's misfortunes, and several marriages went smoother as a result. Aphrodite was in her element at the moment, insanely happy, while at the same time ensuring Mamoru would never find love. Hephaestus was sitting in his throne, smacking his hands on the table as he belted out a full throated laugh, he hadn't seen anything this amusing for quite some time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Sailor Moon, or Ronin Warriors. I also do not own Zach or Josh, they are the brain children of Illusionist Owl, whom has graciously allowed me to borrow them for my story.


	8. Mental Warfare, Hotaru terrifies Rei

While the gods are getting their jollies from watching Wheat, Rye, Barley, Sorghum, and Millet make Mamoru's life a living hell, over at the Hikawa Shrine, Hotaru Tomoe stands at the top of the stairs, her violet eyes resolute in their resolve. She walks over to the prayer station and says a quick prayer, ringing the bell. Rei Hino blanches when she sees whom had come to visit, " Tomoe-san. "

" Hino-san, be wary, for I am watching you. Your judgment will soon be upon you, and I wish I could be the one to deliver that judgment to you, you traitorous bitch. How dare you betray the hime that went out of her way to become your friend, mourned your loss twice, once when you died fighting Beryl and then when you sacrificed yourself for her, what happened to change the devoted fire senshi into a traitorous wench whom is no better than the gum on the bottom of someone's shoe? " Hotaru says.

" Ha, please, we only stayed loyal so that bitch could deal with all the threats that we would need the Crystal for. She was nothing more than a whiny baby who couldn't protect herself. " Rei snaps.

Hotaru's eyes glow purple, " The hime was a far better fighter than you ever knew, she acted that way on purpose, so she could see who was a true friend and who was only there long enough for her to save them all and then stab her in the back. Usa-mama, while you guys had no memory after battling Beryl helped the Ronins with their fight, and she could hold her own with any of them and she could hold her own with Ruka-papa. Setsuna-mama could show you her true grades as Usagi and I think you'd be shocked. Seiya saw her for who she truly was, which was why she hung out with Seiya so often. We Outers actually got along with the Starlights, whom treated our princess better than you wench Inners. "

" Like I believe that, she has always been a stupid, irresponsible, cry baby that could never handle real fighting. "

Rei suddenly finds a glaive at her throat and pales at the aura of death Hotaru was giving off, her whole body was glowing purple, " No one talks about Usa-mama like that, especially you! You helped hold her while that kusotarre killed the hime! When you meet Hades you will not be pleased by the punishment he will have devised for you! "

Hotaru stares at her for a moment longer, long enough for Rei to pee her hakamanas, and then she walks away. She grins to herself as she heads down the stairs of the shrine. That should teach the prissy fire senshi to never mess with her or mean mouth her Usa-mama.

Rei collapses to her knees, shivering the whole time. She had never been that close to the Saturn Senshi when she was pissed. She was willing to bet no one had and lived to tell the tale. She knew she had gotten off lucky. She had heard from Makoto that Zeus had been by to see her, which meant that she and Ami were likely to receive godly visitors as well. Rei goes to clean up and shudders at the thought that her father would personally come to see her and discuss her actions.

We can find Ami just exiting a bookstore when Michiru comes across her, the Neptunian Senshi glares at the Mercurian Senshi, " You should be ashamed of yourself. You, in no way, deserve the title and position of senshi. You are a disgrace to all the previous Mercury senshi. "

" Why should a protect a stupid klutz like that. I wasted enough of my time on her. "

Michiru's eyes flash at the insult to her hime, " Yet you still ended up dying as the traitor you are. The hime did not want you four and Mamoru to be reborn. I would not be surprised if she were to have Healer help her get that directive out of her Crystal, and probably several other stupid and damaging ones placed there by a queen that was entirely too ambitious. I'm glad Beryl destroyed the Moon Kingdom, it kept the hime from suffering for that much longer. Even Setsuna realizes that Crystal Tokyo is a place of misery for the hime. "

" How dare you, Crystal Tokyo is a place of perfection. " Ami fires back.

" Except for the hime who would have destroyed the Crystal to escape from her hellish life, which would be the end of Crystal Tokyo. " Michiru snaps.

" So what, we'd've gotten what we wanted, and Chibi-Usa would be ours to mold. " Ami says.

Michiru's hand suddenly lashes out and a resounding smack could be heard. Ami stares at her in shock, Michiru was the least volatile of the Outer senshi, " How dare you, you ungrateful bitch. After everything the hime sacrificed for you, this is how you repay her! If the gods wouldn't already have plans for you I'd kill you myself right here, right now. I have never heard of such a disrespectful and ungracious senshi! "

Ami scoffs at her, " Says she whom killed a fellow senshi just to get a shot at Galaxia! "

Michiru winces at that reminder, that had been stupid on hers and Haruka's part. She was just grateful that her hime was so understanding and forgiving. The Starlights too, as they were quite loyal to the hime as well. Princess Kakyu and the Starlights had fallen in battle shortly after they had all died to be reborn again as well. " That was a mistake. The hime forgave us, but she will never forgive you for your transgressions. "

Ami flinches at this reminder, yeah, the Tsuki no Hime would not be forgiving them for killing her and not giving her an opportunity to fight back. She was not looking forward to her meeting with Hermes, at all. Her father would not be happy with her in the least. " I will not go down without a fight. I will not lose my powers to some upstart, simply because the gods think I wronged that crybaby princess! "

Michiru smirks, " Did you hear that, Hermes? "

" I did, Ami, you are a total disgrace to the Mercurian line, your mother is disgusted with you, she and the other Inner queens will be training the replacements though Haruka will be helping to train Makoto's replacement as well. Just know that you cannot escape your judgment for long, Ami, and your replacement is much sturdier in character and in much better shape physically. You failed to exercise your body as well as your mind, you're not in balance which is what gets you killed every time. " Hermes says as Ami turns to look at him.

Ami looks at him disdainfully, " You can all try, you forget, I'm the smartest of the senshi. "

" Which is why Rowen will be the one to face you and carry the powers to their new recipient. " Hermes states firmly.

Ami grimaces at this, Rowen would kick her ass, no two ways about it, as he knew her style of combat inside out. She'd have to join a few fitness classes and hope to hell she would be prepared when he came to face her.

Setsuna Meiou glares at the blonde girl in front of her and said girl is shivering in fright, " You are a disgrace to the senshi and your time will soon be at an end, Minako. "

Minako gulps, looking into those garnet colored eyes, she had been dreading this confrontation. Setsuna could easily just toss her into the time stream where she would be lost forever. Minako doesn't say anything, as she was still reeling from her chat with her mother. " Hey, Minako-chan, remember me? "

Minako shrieks as she spins around, " Yaten-kun, h-h-how are y-y-y-you today? "

Yaten smiles grimly, " Fine, until I ran into such a disgrace as a Sailor Senshi. "

Minako blanches and then she races off, not wanting to be anywhere near the two of them. Yaten smirks, " Gee, she's really on edge. "

" The others aren't yet. They can't be taken down until they're all jumping at shadows for what they did to the hime. " Setsuna says.

Amelia's Bakeshop, Sweet Dreams:

Ally moves from task to task in the kitchen happily. She loved being in the kitchen and baking all sorts of goodies. She had a blue angel food cake in the oven for Percy, and was making a personal sized tiramisu for Nico. She was also mixing up some marble cupcakes for a birthday party the next day. Ally was in her element on the battlefield, the dance floor, or in the kitchen. She had also made a double Kento sized batch of brownies for the guys. She'd drop them off later.

Amelia watches her move through each task effortlessly, all while listening to music on her iPod. Ally truly was meant to dance, she moved with such a fluid grace that even water would be jealous of her. Once the tiramisu and Angel food cake are done Ally takes them out to Percy and Nico. They both have stars in their eyes as they look at the sweets in her hands, " Ally, if we'd be older I'd marry you right now, just so I could get stuff like this all the time. " Nico says.

Percy grins, " Oh, does Nico have a crush on Ally? "

Nico can feel the heat rush to his face, " Shut up, Seaweed Brain. "

" Make me, death breath. " Percy fires back.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Sailor Moon, or the Ronin Warriors. I also don't own Amelia, she is the brain child of Illusionist Owl, whom is graciously allowing me to borrow her.


	9. Mamoru's Misfortunes cont'd

Mamoru Chiba snarls as he looks at the karpoi hell-bent on making him miserable. Wheat was the absolute worst, he'd had to cancel his credit cards to keep the little maggots from completely ruining his credit rating. Of course, he knew they were only getting started and the few individuals that could see the karpoi studiously pretended they couldn't. Then his eyes widen when he sees a girl with her long dark hair in a braid, wearing black jeans, black combat boots, a blue t-shirt, and a purple jean jacket, standing at about 5'4" with two other kids, one wearing a bomber jacket and the other had short dark hair, with a blue shirt on.

Mamoru grins as the image of the princess superimposes over the girl, " I've found you, Usako. "

Up ahead Ally shudders suddenly as a chill runs down her spine, she knew this feeling all too well. Nico looks at her, " Ally? "

" It's all right, let's just keep moving. " Ally says, desperately wishing for Haruka at that moment.

Percy was a little more astute and managed to catch a glimpse of Mamoru and his karpoi harassment squad. The son of Poseidon's eyes narrow as he recognizes Mamoru from his dream before he had met Michiru and started to get some training from her, " I'll catch up, you two, there's something I need to do real quick. "

Nico shrugs as he follows Ally to the local arcade while Percy waits for Mamoru to reach him, " Chiba-san, I would advise you to leave the hime alone or I will teach Michiru-sensei exactly where you are and she will tell the one you fear the most. "

" Who are you, brat? " Mamoru asks him.

" I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and your worst nightmare. " Percy states softly, his eyes narrowing with intent.

Mamoru scoffs until Percy looks at the karpoi, " Need a drink fellas? "

They nod and Percy gives them all a drink of water by harnessing the water vapor out of the air. The karpoi smile and Millet, since they were right by a magazine stand, overturns it, as Percy races away to catch up with Ally and Nico, smirking as he thought that whomever had sicced the grain spirits on Mamoru had been an absolute genius.

600th Floor, Empire State Building, Mt. Olympus

Poseidon smiles, " That's my son, putting that miserable excuse for a mortal in his place. "

Ares is laughing his ass off, " Gotta admit, the kid has spunk. I'd like to see him tell Michiru, and then Haruka and Seiya will be over here just as quick as they can, Haruka with a rusty butter knife. "

Artemis smiles cruelly, " I always did like Haruka, she would make a fine hunter, though she is better placed as a senshi. I may not be too fond of the Starlights but Fighter and Uranus as a combination against Mamoru would be incredibly fun to watch. "

They all laugh as the karpoi feel up several women and Mamoru gets slapped for it. Percy's gift of a drink for the little devils had made them even more hellacious than usual. Wheat was going above and beyond the call of duty, making Mamoru suffer more than the others though Millet was in a close second. Hermes had delivered the apartment adventure to Ally, Evan, Haruka, and Seiya whom would all be in for a surprise when they got home. Hermes had also left a DVD player for Evan, so the Nemesis son could watch the carnage. He could make a whole show out of this.

The gods hadn't had this much enjoyment out of one mortal in ages. They'd have to keep him alive just to keep them entertained, they had found Mamoru Chiba's purpose in life. To star in a sitcom to entertain the gods with his misfortunes. They watch as he kicks Sorghum only to have Barley break the windows on a limo and Mamoru get blamed for it. If he hadn't hurt the Tsuki no Hime so badly they might have felt sorry for him, as it was, they didn't, they found his misfortunes highly amusing.

Local Arcade:

Ally was sitting at the Sailor Moon game, the designer being one Shingo Tsukino, and having a grand old time. She hadn't lost her love of video games and she would not lose it any time soon. Video games kept her sane and were her outlet for other feelings. She couldn't believe she had sensed Mamoru earlier though now she couldn't. She had a feeling Percy had something to do with that. Percy was playing pinball and kicking ass, he was heading for the high score. Nico was playing Pac Man and on his way to a high score as well.

Ally resolved to thank Shingo for creating this game, especially when she beat it and saw he had dedicated it to his sister, Usagi. She'd have to talk to Morpheus and see if he would help her go see Shingo sometime soon. She hadn't realized he'd been there to see the whole thing, that he had known. The video game had everything right, and she thanked him for it, at least those who played the game who know what had befallen Japan's beloved heroine.

She goes through the game again, intent on setting the highest score she could, maybe that would get Shingo's attention. She knew how every battle turned out and knew which scout to use and which attacks to use to the best effect. Soon she had beaten the projected high school and inputs her name. That should get the designer's attention quite nicely. The owner of the arcade stares at her in shock, no one had ever done that well at that game, " Miss, allow me to give you free games here for life, as you just treated me to the best show of gaming I've ever seen. "

Ally smiles shyly at this, " Oh, it was really nothing. "

" Nonsense, I insist. "

Ally sighs but nods her acceptance of the matter, used to be she had to pretend to tank at every video game she played, now she could play to the best of her ability. A sudden crash of thunder causes her to flinch, she had yet to get over her fear of thunderstorms. Plus, she absolutely was terrible in earth science, though now that she thought about it she could get Nico to tutor her. He seemed to be a natural at Earth science.

Nico walks over to her, " Just why did the manager want to speak to you anyhow? "

" Oh, he liked my gaming performance and gave me free games here for life, that's all. " Ally says deadpan.

Nico could feel his eyes bug out at that and then a siren goes off as Percy break the high score on the pinball machine and sets a new world record at the same time. The manager was back out, congratulating Percy and giving him a trophy, while taking his picture to send to Guinness. Nico shakes his head at this development, apparently he was in the presence of two gamers. Though he was getting better, thanks in large part to Percy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Sailor Moon, or Ronin Warriors. Amelia, Tatsuya, the Demeter twins, Zach, and Josh all belong to Illusionist Owl whom is graciously allowing me to borrow them.


	10. DVD disc and Confronting Serenity

Camp Half Blood:

Evan looks at the DVD player and DVD with a quizzical look on his face, he puts the DVD in and hits play, he pauses it instantly and rewinds it, _Guys, Nemesis cabin, now, you're gonna want to see this. _

_ What is it, man? _

_ Yeah, don't leave us hanging, Evan._

_ Ya know I hate surprises, Ryo._

_ Out with it, Sanada. _

_ No, if you all want to know then get your asses to my cabin now!_

Not even five minutes later all four are at the cabin and jammed up in the doorway, from trying to enter at the same time. White Blaze rolls his eyes at the antics of his charges, apparently they hadn't changed that much in this lifetime. Finally Rowen manages to get in and promptly somersaults to his left to avoid the heap the others end up in. Evan just laughs at their antics, well used to them. They scramble over to him and gather around the DVD player. Evan hits play and soon all five of them are laughing uproariously at the hell Mamoru is being put through.

Kevin is gasping for breath by the time it's over and he gasps out, " Man, who set the grain spirits on him? "

" I'd have to guess Demeter. " Sage manages to say before he falls back into gales of laughter, he was normally the most composed of them, having perfected an emotionless mask, that was gone now, as seeing Mamoru suffer had broken that.

Rowen, in between laughs says, " I kinda figured she'd do somethin' ta him, aft'ah all he did kill the Tsuki no Hime. Serves the arrogant jackass righ' though. "

Aidan is laughing too hard to say anything verbally, _Normally I wouldn't want to see anyone suffer but after everything he put her through, he deserves everything Demeter can dish out. _

Evan is still laughing as well, he was extremely pleased about how much Mamoru was suffering, he'd never liked the prick of a prince. If he'd've had his way then he would have been killed before the Silver Millennium ended. Only he and Ally knew the truth about who Evan Daniels was during the Silver Millennium. He'd hated the fact that he couldn't do anything to stop her suffering, but now he could and would. Even if he had to go toe to toe with the psycho bitch queen to do so. " Oh, yeah, divine retribution has been delivered. " Evan manages to somehow get out before succumbing to laughter again.

All three Stoll sibs are walking by the Nemesis cabin when the laughter starts and they all walk in to see what it's all about, " Yo, Evan, what's up? " Travis asks him.

" Demeter vengeance TV. " Evan answers, barely.

The sibs grab the DVD player and watch what they had. Kiley, for some reason is pissed at the man, but she was too wrapped up in watching him suffer at the hands of the grain spirits. Travis and Connor are in gales of laughter at this, the fact the that guy was fighting the little devils and not getting anywhere was just too hilarious. Connor grins, " I can see why you're all laughing, this is pure comedy gold. "

Kiley snickers, " Something tells me that the karpoi aren't done with him yet. "

Hermes pops in, " No, they aren't, they're still making his life hell even now. Kiley, I have a job for you, remember what you were told at the beach before you came here? "

" Yeah, why? " Kiley asks.

" You will be the new Sailor Mercury. "

Rowen blinks as he looks at his Silver Millennium father, still laughing at what was befalling the arrogant prick, " So, does dis mean dat I git ta go deal wit' my traitorous bitch sist'ah? "

" Yes, you will need to guard the powers until Kiley is ready to take them on. " Hermes says.

Rowen grins, " When do I leave? "

Hermes chuckles at this, " You'll be going with all the guys, as you all know the language and can blend in. Plus, this can be your payback, but not yet. The Outers are still tormenting the Inners. Plus, Ares has yet to visit Rei, he's having too much fun watching Mamoru suffer. "

Evan grins, " So, I get to kill Rei, huh? "

Hermes smiles at this, " Yes, you do, as you're the only one who can hold on to the power until the new Mars Senshi is ready. "

Sage's eyes harden, " That means Minako is mine. "

" Correct. " Hermes states.

Aidan looks at Hermes, " So I get to deal with Makoto and hold onto the powers until the new senshi is trained, correct? "

" Why am I going? " Kevin asks.

" In case the Inferno is needed. Plus the Warlords may have need of you five, I'm not certain. " Hermes replies.

" So our sister is going to be a magical girl? " Travis asks.

Kiley grins, " I'm in, for some reason I hate that Mamoru person and I don't know why. "

Rowen cocks his head as he studies her and his blue eyes widen, " Shimatta, no wonder she can fill the position. She was one of Serena's best friends durin' the Silver Millennium. "

Kiley's eyes widen and a string of Mercurian oaths make themselves known. She had both Rowen and Hermes looking at her in shock, " Such language. "

Rowen grins, " Ah, Dad, cut her a break. Endymion did cut her down on the battlefield aft'ah all. "

" Wait, did you just call him dad? You're an Athena child. " Connor says.

" In this life, durin' the Silver Millennium I was the Prince of Mercury, child of Hermes. " Rowen says.

Juuban District, Tokyo, Japan, Outer's Mansion:

Haruka is punching the air in enjoyment as she watches Mamoru no baka suffer, " Hell yeah, now this is entertainment! "

Setsuna walks in, " What has got you in such a good mood? "

Haruka rewinds her new DVD, " Sit and learn. "

Setsuna takes a seat and watches Mamoru suffer at the hands of the karpoi. The time guardian loses all sense of decorum as she breaks out into peals of laughter, now she could see why Haruka was in such a good mood. This was good stuff. Oh yeah, Mamoru suffering at the hands of the karpoi, the gods must be in an extremely good mood.

Starlights Apartment:

Seiya Kou is grinning like a loon as he watches Mamoru suffer. " This is so freaking awesome! Suffer like the dog you are, Chiba! "

Taiki and Yaten both see what he's watching and blink, " Hey, rewind that, we want to see this too. " Yaten demands.

" Sure, no problem, I love this, I've only watched it six times now. " Seiya says and soon shouts and laughter can be heard in the Starlights apartment.

Kazuki Home:

Ally looks at the DVD that had appeared on her dresser and heads for the living room to pop it in. Her eyes widen as she sees what is happening, " Masaka ( No way)! "

Soon she's enraptured and shouting out encouragement to the karpoi. The rest of the members of the house, including the dogs come to investigate and Artemis immediately starts chortling, " Demeter-sama, this was a stroke of genius. He truly deserves this. "

Luna is just laughing while Nico smirks at his suffering. Percy grins at the spectacle, to think he had made things even worse for the guy. Tatsuya and Amelia are laughing as well, Tatsuya understanding all the Japanese Mamoru shouted. Ally's next shout at the actions of Sorghum confirmed that she was understanding everything as well and thoroughly enjoying herself at the same time.

Ally hits replay immediately after it ends and starts dancing to Mamoru's suffering, " Finally, he gets his! "

The others just watch as she dances around the living room in time to Mamoru's suffering. They'd never seen her this happy, and all at someone else's expense. Percy and Nico knew why she was so happy, along with their lessons on how to use their news powers Hotaru and Michiru were also showing them what had happened in the two previous lives. Enough so that both boys would do anything to keep Ally happy, even if that meant killing Mamoru.

Moon Palace:

Queen Serenity is burning with fury at the fact that those damn Olympians were meddling with her well laid plans. If her bitch daughter had only gone along with her, but no, she couldn't. If anyone were to ever find out that her daughter was also the child of Hariel then she would be in so much trouble. It was bad enough that she'd had to deal with that damn son of hers, and the fact that he had made sure that his sister had been able to fight exceptionally well as Usagi.

Those interfering fools were going to ruin everything for her. The only way to keep her daughter's power in check was to dilute it with Endymion's. She blinks when eight irate queens teleport around her, " It's time for you to pay for your crimes, Serenity. " A woman with dark green hair up in a half bun with blood red eyes says.

" We will no longer stand back and watch as you make our hime suffer, " a woman with long black hair with violet highlights says, " Not to mention the suffering you made my daughter go through. "

" You have gone unchecked for far too long, it's time for that to stop, you bitch. " a woman with shoulder length dusty blonde hair states firmly.

" Someone as pure as the hime should not have such an impure being for a mother, I am only grateful that her father was so pure in spirit. " a woman with long teal hair and elegance that she wore as a cloak says.

A woman with raven hair and violet eyes speaks next, " You turned my daughter into such a disgrace. I am appalled that I ever served you, wench. "

" You turned my sweet Ami into such an evil and uncaring bitch, just like you. " a woman with long, wavy blue hair says, her eyes blazing with anger.

The green eyed brunette speaks next, lightning sparking all over her body, she was in her senshi form, " My Makoto is now a heartless, ambitious bitch, and it is all your fault. You disgust me, _highness_! "

Aphrodite was the last one to speak, she had not told Zach that she would be the one to train him to be the senshi of Venus, " My sweet Minako is now a cruel and cold individual, I can never forgive this. Nor can I forgive you for trying to trample on my domain of power. Serena will never marry Endymion, I will not allow it, nor will Queen Hera! You will pay for your crimes, Serenity! "

The Moon Queen just laughs at them, " You eight honestly think you can beat me in a fight? "

" Your daughter has the crystal biometrically sealed to herself, you can't use it. " the green aired woman says.

Queen Serenity chuckles at this and a large sickle appears in her hands, " I am not some pushover, you will not be beating me so easily. "

They all take their senshi forms and the fight begins. Aphrodite, now Imperial Venus, gracefully dances through all of Serenity's attacks and Imperial Jupiter takes advantage of the opening handed to her, " Thunder Devastation! "

" Mars Backdraft! " Imperial Mars shouts out.

" Mercury Aqua Submersion! " Imperial Mercury calls out as well.

Imperial Uranus was on the queen in a flash after the attacks ended, nailing her with a fierce roundhouse kick. Imperial Saturn raises her glaive, " Death Phantom! "

" Pluto Deadly Storm! " Imperial Pluto calls out her attack.

Imperial Neptune smirks, " Neptune Hurricane Envelope! "

Queen Serenity gets back to her feet only to have Imperial Venus lash out with her love chain and yank her right back off of them. Serenity cuts the chain with her sickle and backflips away, " You've all gotten better, I was honestly surprised when the Aphrodite married the Venusian Prince. "

The Mercurian senshi smirks, " Mercury Bubble Splash! "

Imperial Uranus zips around and comes up behind Serenity, slashing down with her sword. Serenity barely whips around in time to block the strike and then has to disengage quickly to avoid Imperial Saturn's attack. She smiles, so they thought they could keep her off balance, well, they were going to be in for a surprise. " Mars Firestorm! "

" Thunder Dragon! "

" Time Dragon! "

" Tsunami Dragon! "

" Love Dragon! "

" Silence Dragon! "

All six attacks lash out at Serenity and she raises her sickle, " Lunar Cascade! "

" World Shaking! "

" Ice Storm Freeze! "

Serenity curses as those attacks hit her and then another attack blasts her, one she was not expecting, the Wildfire Flare, " Hariel, but how? "

Hariel smirks, and you could instantly see where his son got his looks from, and his personality, " Amaterasu-sama granted me immortality for services above and beyond. You will stop meddling with our daughter's lives or so help me I will deliver you to Izanami-sama myself. You are to cease and desist immediately. "

Serenity scoffs at him, " Yeah right, like I'm going to listen to you, I have worked too long to allow our headstrong daughter to ruin everything! "

Hariel races in to attack and Imperial Uranus whistles at this, " Damn, you're fast, care to spar with me some time after we finish with her. "

Hariel grins and Serenity finds herself hard pressed to deal with the speed of his strikes. Hariel had always been a strong warrior and it was no wonder his son was as good as he was. Serenity backs him off and switches weapons, she now held a pair of sais. Hariel just shakes his head at this and attacks her again. Imperial Venus smiles, " Crescent Beam Smash! "

Serenity curses at this and she teleports out. The queens all curse at this and Hariel just sighs, " She always was a coward. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors, Percy Jackson, or Sailor Moon. Nor do I own Amelia, Tatsuya, the Demeter twins, Zach, or Josh, they all belong to Illusionist Owl, whom is graciously allowing me to borrow them.


	11. Sailor Moon is Back

Hikawa Shrine, Tokyo, Japan:

" REI HINO! " a voice bellows out.

The owner of that name blanches, her father had finally come to see her. She walks out to face him, " Hai, father. "

" What the hell were you thinking by betraying the Tsuki no Hime like that! A Martian puts duty before all other things, you greedy, self-centered bitch. What did you get too ambitious or did Mamoru promise to make you queen and bed you in order to get you to do that? " Ares snaps out.

Rei squares her shoulders, " She was nothing more than a whiny little bitch that didn't deserve her position! Not my fault Mamoru came to me when the bitch wouldn't put out for him! If she'd've had more of a backbone then none of us would have had to die in the fight with Galaxia! "

Ares snarls at her and then takes on his Mars aspect, " A true warrior knows when to pick up a sword and when to show kindness. Apparently several key aspects of your training were overlooked. I have never had such a belligerent idiot for a child in either aspect. You are worse than a disappointment to me, you're a disgrace to all Martian senshi. The next one is going to have to work hard to restore honor to the title, you disrespectful wench! "

" Oh, that's rich, I've sullied the honor of the Martian senshi position! Ha, I don't think so, Usagi sullied the position of Lunar royalty just by existing! " Rei snaps back.

" No one insults Odango and gets away with it, you irresponsible miko. Odango had more kindness and compassion in her than anyone else in the universe, she saved the whole damn universe and you just had to go and betray her. You are a disgrace to senshi everywhere! " Seiya Kou snaps as he walks up.

Rei's violet eyes snap with temper at this, " I am not an irresponsible priestess, nor am I a disgrace to senshi everywhere! I am the epitome of what a senshi should aspire to be! "

Mars snorts, " A traitorous bitch whom will never live again after Rekka no Ryo destroys you. "

Rei pales, so the Ronins had been reborn as well. That was just what she needed and her dad was siccing Wildfire on her. Well then, she'd just have to kick some serious ass when the time came and keep her powers. " So what, he won't be able to beat me, I'll make sure of it! Besides, once we find that bitch we'll just kill her again! "

Seiya transforms and points her Star Yell at Rei, " Not this time, you'll the Outers and us to deal with. Uranus and I already have plans for Mamoru, and I know Hotaru would love a shot at you for killing her Usa-mama. How dare you betray someone as kind and sweet as Odango! "

Mars glares at his child and lets his power show through. Rei starts shaking on the spot, this was way worse than when Hotaru had let loose her powers. " Now hear this you stupid bitch, your afterlife will be made hell as I will have you become a servant for Hades son, seeing as how he can touch ghosts and command them. Furthermore I will see to it that you are never reincarnated again in any way, shape, or form! Do you understand me or do I need to say it in smaller words so your pea sized brain can comprehend it! "

They both leave and for the second time Rei has peed her pants. She races inside to change and then curls into the fetal position and starts rocking back and forth, muttering incoherently.

Mamoru's Apartment:

Mamoru is once again destroying the karpoi that were hell bent on making him miserable. The damn little jerks had opened seventeen credit cards in his name and now he was in debt coming out of his ears. Thankfully he had his ways of earning quick money, as he acted as a pimp and was so far keeping ahead of the little buggers. Not to mention that he also had other means of earning money, he'd done it in his last life too, and his Usako had never suspected a thing.

He curses as the Millets systematically destroy the kitchen and then the stove blows up. Mamoru goes berserk, throwing roses in every direction and just yelling intelligibly at the grain spirits that were ruining his life. As he goes into a berserker mode and just mows down every grain spirit in sight only to have more crop up a certain hunt goddess is laughing at his pain and misery. Oh yes, this mortal was quite entertaining. She doubted that the Demeter twins could cause this much havoc, " Gotta admit, Demeter has a certain flair about her when she's pissed off. "

" Hello, Eris, wanted a ringside seat? " Artemis says without looking away from Mamoru's apartment.

" Oh, yes. With this one act Demeter is fulfilling my chaos quotient and I can take some time off. I must admit, this is quite the spectacle. " Eris says, grinning maliciously as she watches Mamoru continue to go through the grain spirits completely unaware of anything else. He just kept destroying the spirits no matter how many more kept cropping up. Demeter had given them multiplicative properties, so when one was destroyed two more appeared, if he would be in a rational state of mind then he would realize he was just making things worse for himself, not that they were going to stop him. This was too highly entertaining to ruin.

Manhattan:

Screams suddenly rent the air as a youma grabs two women and starts to drain them of their life force. Ally was listening to the radio when she hears a special announcement that she had been dreading coming on, " Kuso( !#$)! "

The Nemesis daughter races out the door and reaches into her subspace pocket, grabbing her transformation broach, " Moon Eternal Power! "

Camp Half Blood:

Evan curses when he senses Ally transform, he'd always been able to sense that. If she had transformed there was a youma in town.

Manhattan, Youma Site:

The citizens scream as they all try to get away from the attacks the youma was firing. " Machinasai! " a voice calls out suddenly.

The youma pauses, only one being had ever called that out before making her entrance, " I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice, in the name of the Moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you! "

The mortals all blink as they look at the magical girl that had just made her entrance, she had on mostly white, her skirt was tri colored, yellow, blue, and pink, her tall boots were white with red trim, with gold upturned crescent moons on them, the same with her long white gloves with red trim. There was an upturned crescent moon on her forehead, red jewels in the buns on her long blonde hair, and the buns had streamers of hair coming down from them. She had on gold upturned crescent moon earrings with gold stars dangling from the moons.

" Ah, yes, Sailor Moon, so you're back to make life hell for all of us youma, huh? "

Sailor Moon glares at the youma and puts her hand to forehead and whips it forward in a throwing motion, " Moon Tiara Magic! "

The youma dodges and sends an attack Sailor Moon's way. The Senshi of the Moon dodges at the last moment as she catches her tiara on the return, then she tosses it into the air, " Crystal Shards! "

The youma leaps into the air to dodge this attack and Sailor Moon screams as the flying kick connects, " Tiara trap him. "

With the arms pinned the youma steps off of Sailor Moon and she somersaults away and to her feet, pulling her Eternal Moon Scepter and going through the motions for her strongest attack, " Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss! "

The youma is destroyed and Sailor Moon disappears, shadow traveling back to the Kazuki place as she detransforms, regaining the appearance of Ally Mason on the way.

Mamoru's Apartment:

Mamoru calms down as he senses something that he hadn't in a long time, his Usako transforming. He smirks, now it would be even easier to find her and make her his. Then he goes back to destroying karpoi, he would destroy all of the annoying things if it was the last thing he ever did, though he had to plan for how he was going to get his Usako, as that Poseidon son had made it quite clear that Michiru had chosen him to protect Usako in her place. Though if he told Michiru where he was then Haruka would be over here as fast as she could and considering the Time Gates would allow her to cover that distance almost instan'taneously.

Ami Mizuno's Bedroom, Tokyo, Japan:

Ami shrieks in glee even as she continues her workout. Her computer had finally picked up the bitch princess and now they could start to make plans to get rid of her for good. She calls Venus, Mars, and Jupiter, " What's up, Ami-chan? " Makoto asks.

" She's transformed, my computer picked it up. Now, all we need to do is get ready, which for me means getting into shape physically, as I know Rowen will be at the peak of fitness. " Ami says.

The others sound off an agreement and sign off. Ami continues her workout and swears to herself that she will beat Rowen and keep her powers. Of course, she was forgetting that Rowen had her beat in street smarts, not to mention that nowadays he was the son of Athena, which Ami did not know. She had forgotten the main point, know thy enemy. Rowen would not be beaten by her for the simple fact that he could adjust on the fly, it helped that he had grown up in Brooklyn in two separate life times.

Moon Palace:

Queen Serenity curses the fact that her lover was still alive, he would be a serious obstacle to her plans, especially since he would help her traitorous senshi to defeat her. As if, that would never happen. She smirks at the thought, she had made a deal with Gaea, and her daughter only had to give Endymion an heir, whether she was willing or not didn't matter. She couldn't wait for her uppity bitch daughter to get hers and scream as Endymion took her. That would be sweet music for her. Nothing would please her more, Gaea would keep her alive, though she had also made a deal with another being that would keep her alive indefinitely, unless Hariel or their children killed her. Amaterasu was no laughing matter, the sun and queen goddess hated her guts and had made it so she was vulnerable to anyone blessed by her. Hariel had that blessing and so did their son.

After defending Japan as long as she had her daughter probably had that blessing as well. That was just damn perfect for her. She would manage to get out of this and not have to deal with her damnable family. How the hell could she have ended up with such children that would not do as they were told. Though neither of them remembered the Silver Millennium in its entirety, if they did then her son would have already been here to kill her for what she had the Inners do to his sister. They had so enjoyed pleasuring their princess while she screamed with no one around to hear her.

The Mars senshi had been especially attentive to her daughters needs and had made her daughter see to hers as well. Her daughter had actually killed the Inner senshi during Beryl's invasion, and then had gone on to confront her while her brother dealt with Endymion and the other armor bearers dealt with the generals. Her daughter had mortally wounded her, enough so that she'd been in a recuperative come until three weeks ago. She had used the Crystal to give everyone else a second chance, though she had placed some directives upon it first, and had made certain the true memories would never surface, though somehow her bitch daughter had remembered that she hated Endymion, and the Inners.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Sailor Moon, or Ronin Warriors. Nor do I won Amelia, Tatsuya, the Demeter twins, Zach, or Josh, they are the brain children od Illusionist Owl, whom is graciously allowing me to borrow them for my own ends.


	12. The training commencescontinues

**Percy's Dream:**

" What is it, young one? "

" I spotted Mamoru today and warned him away from Ally, he's in Manhattan. What's worse is that Ally had to transform and fight a youma, I don't know how much longer we have for me to train. " Percy says.

Sailor Neptune frowns at this, " I will be making sure to tell Uranus where he is, and she'll make certain to have a rusty butter knife handy. As for the hime having to fight, this is not good news. The youma should not be cropping up in America. "

" What do we do, Sailor Neptune? " Percy asks her.

" Percy, you'll need to be ever vigilant, we can't allow Mamoru to get her, and he will try when she transforms, you will need to master your knight, tonight. Otherwise the hime will be vulnerable to Tuxedo Kamen. "

Percy nods at this and holds his conch shell, concentrating hard, in a wave of water, with the conch shell glowing blue, Percy can feel the change come over him. His hair turned teal, his eyes a deep blue, he grew a foot in height, he had a trident strapped to his back, sea green bracers and boots, light blue pants, and chest armor similar to Prince Endymion's only his was blue with teal trim, he had no cape. " Very good, now let's get you used to this form, so you won't have to deal with the transition in height and center of gravity. " Sailor Neptune states.

Percy, now the Ocean Knight, nods and the training begins in earnest. Sailor Neptune held nothing back as she needed him to be able to defend her hime and defend the hime well.

**Jason Grace's Dream:**

Jason looks around in confusion, that had been one hell of a nightmare, why had he had it? " Hey, kid, that nightmare you just had was from the perspective of the one you've agreed to protect. That's what happened to her and me in our last lives. I'm Sailor Uranus, and I'm going to be your trainer. So brace yourself, because I don't have long to whip you into shape. "

Sailor Uranus rushes at him and Jason finds himself hard pressed to keep up with her. He blocked her kicks and punches and was even able to counter attack, having been raised by Lupa since he was no more than a toddler he was not one to back down from a challenge and he had faced older and faster opponents before. The child of Jupiter paces himself, knowing that she was trying to wear him down and he looks for an opening he can exploit and use easily.

Sailor Uranus is impressed by the skill that the kid has, not many could actually keep up with her speed. Put a pair of katanas in Ryo's hands and he could kick her ass. Pure speed Rowen had her beat, hands down, though she was loathe to admit that. The kid was way more than met the eyes and she was actually enjoying herself. He was also pacing himself, as he deduced early on that she was trying to wear him down and was only using enough speed to not get nailed by her while he was working overtime mastering her fighting style and then looking for an opening. Not many had this type of analytical thinking down. All of the Ronins did, as there were times that they'd all had to fight alone.

Jason was actually enjoying himself, as he didn't often get the chance to fight hand to hand. He was making the most of this experience. His dad had given him the best gift he could have asked for, a teacher to train him one on one. Jason sees the opening and whips done into a sweep kick before Sailor Uranus even had the time to process that he had done it and she is soon looking at sky, " Not bad, kid. We'll work on upping your endurance and speed, as you'll need both in order to defend my hime properly, soon to be your hime. Your predecessor betrayed her and then killed her. "

Jason grins, " I'm not her, and I will never betray a fellow fighter, nor someone I am supposed to protect. Now, let's get back to training, sensei. "

" I like you kid. Too bad you're going to be the Jovian senshi, you'd make a good Uranian Knight. "

The training continues all night long, with Jason getting faster with each successive spar, as a son of Jupiter he could control wind, and that helped him increase his speed, and it made it so he had to have very fine control of his wind powers. So the training was doing wonders for Jason on several levels.

**Nico's Dream:**

Nico grimaces as Sailor Saturn beats him again and then gets back to his feet, he was determined to protect Ally, no matter what, so he would learn and master all of his new powers and master using the glaive. He stands ready for another round of glaive practice and meets Sailor Saturn's attack head on. As they spar together Nico relaxes and allows himself to go with the flow of the spar. As he keeps pace with Sailor Saturn, the Senshi of Death and Rebirth looks at him appraisingly, he was finally getting it. When his glaive ends up at her throat she smiles, " Very good, you've finally mastered the glaive. Now, you need to harness your knight form. The Pluto Knight is always known as the Death Knight, so you will be the Silence Knight, make no mistake, the Silence Knight can kill with just a look if that is his intent. "

" I get it, so what will my transformation item be, I know Percy is using a conch shell, which makes sense, but what do I use? " Nico asks.

Sailor Saturn detransforms, " Good question, you could use a piece of hematite, as it holds power well, and you'll need to learn the magical uses for the semi and precious stones as well. I know Amethyst is good for healing and so is Rose Quartz, you could charge those two up with healing powers, just in case you're low on power. You have been meditating, right? "

" I have been, and I have ten chunks of hematite, I just seem to like that particular stone exceptionally well. " Nico says.

" All right, focus on one and it will appear in the dream. " Hotaru says.

Nico nods and concentrates on the piece that Amelia had given him. It appears in his hand and Nico sighs, " What now, I don't know how this transformation thing works? "

Hotaru smiles, " Concentrate the Saturn power into the hematite piece first. You've learned how to manipulate it quite well, and you won't have my problem of next to no stamina. "

Nico nods and does as bid, almost entering a meditative trance in order to do so, but soon a purple glow is seen transferring from him to the hematite piece. When the power stops transferring Nico blinks, " It's done, will it stay there? "

" Yes, it will, as this is your transformation item now. Next step is actually transforming. " Hotaru says and the rest of the night is spent on Nico attempting to reach his knight form.

**End Nico's Dream:**

**Percy's Dream:**

Percy groans as he collapses, all of his stamina and power spent from his training session with Sailor Neptune, " You did very well, young one. Continue to do the katas that the hime taught you and you will go very far. "

" Thanks, nii-chan. " Percy murmurs.

**End Percy's Dream:**

**Jason Grace's Dream:**

Jason grins, " Come on, let's go again, I need all the training I can get. "

Sailor Uranus stares at him astounded, " Where did you get such stamina? "

" I was trained in the Roman Legionnaire style, not to mention I was raised by Lupa, the she wolf who raised Romulus and Remus. " Jason states.

Sailor Uranus detransforms, " Kid, I've got nothing left. Name's Haruka Tenou, I love anything to do with speed, and I'm a pro racer, cars, motorcycles, doesn't matter. "

" Jason Grace. A pleasure to meet you, and I hope we can continue these training sessions for a while to come. "

Haruka smiles, " Sure thing, kid. They're good for me too. You had best be ready for tomorrow night, cause I'm going to be training during the day as well. "

**End Jason's Dream:**

Ally moans in her sleep as she tosses and turns, her mind calling out to the one person who could help her escape, as Mamoru was now able to torment her through her dreams, fortunately as a defense mechanism in her dreams, and in real life Mamoru would only see her as Tsukino Usagi. This way she was protected in her new life as Ally Mason. Her dreams had turned into nightmares and now she couldn't escape, she needed Evan and now.

**Josh's Dream:**

" All right, listen up, we need to get you up to snuff, fast. I am Imperial Sailor Mars, the Queen of Mars. "

Josh looks at her, " Bring it on, I am not about to allow anyone to get ahead of me. "

She looks at him appraisingly, " Seeing as how you're an Apollo child you should be able to use the Flame Sniper, but right now, we need to train your spiritual awareness and get your sixth sense up to Martian Standards and maybe you'll be able to use more than just anti-evil talismans. "

So Josh embarked on his journey of spiritual training, he got enough physical training from Chiron, and she knew Chiron trained his students well.

**End Josh's Dream:**

**Zach's Dream:**

Zacharias blinks as he sees Imperial Sailor Venus and knows immediately that his training is about to start. " For you, we shall start with making sure you're good enough at gymnastics. "

" I understand, your majesty. " Zach states and his training starts. She has him doing splits, flips, somersaults, and handstands. At an ever increasing pace, because scout fights were fast paced. She needed him to be able to move swiftly and gracefully. Every move he made had to be a thing of beauty.

Zach groans when he realizes it wasn't just the moves but how they came off that she was training him in and redoubles his efforts, his mother was counting on him to do this and he would not let her down. He would take everything that was dished out and master it all. No one would accuse him of slacking off, he would pull this off and be the first male senshi of Venus.

**End Zach's Dream:**

**Kiley's Dream:**

Kiley looks around and spots the woman in blue, " I am going to assume that you are the Queen of Mercury, well, actually I know you are, mother. Now, can we get on with this, I want to prove that I was the better choice all along. "

Imperial Sailor Mercury smiles and sets to work on training her other daughter. She had wanted to choose her, but Serenity had wanted Ami and she was beginning to think she had her reasons for wanting Ami or maybe Ami had actually slept with Serenity to get the position. It had happened before.

**End Kiley's Dream:**

Evan Daniels bolts awake and opens a shadow portal, diving through it immediately, as he could hear Ally calling him. Mamoru was going to pay for messing with her in her dreams, he'd make sure of that, even if he had to bully Morpheus into keeping Ally's dreams safe from him while she slept. He curses when he realizes she sleeps on the top bunk and he places a hand on her and mutters something under his breath in Lunarian. Ally relaxes and Evan sighs in relief, the Crystal would be able to protect her for the next month.

Evan heads back to his cabin and settles back into sleep himself, grinning when he realizes that Mamoru was probably cursing right now. He loved pissing off that arrogant prick. He was never going to touch his sister, he'd kill him first, and he knew he'd have to wait in line, as Haruka wanted him as well. Though maybe he'd let him live just to keep the gods entertained.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Percy Jackson, or Ronin Warriors. Nor do I own Amelia, Tatsuya, the Demeter twins, Zach, or Josh, they are the brain children of Illusionist Owl, whom is graciously allowing me to borrow them for my own purposes, so thank you.

Author's Note: I really would appreciate some reviews as they make me happy.


	13. The Knights Appearand Jason beats Mamoru

A week after Mamoru's attempt at getting Ally through her dreams, Ally can be found making a supply run for Amelia when she sways on the spot. She places a hand on the wall of a building to steady herself, and curses when her vision starts spinning. Then she hears the screams, the daughter of Nemesis groans and stands up straight, instantly getting hit with a huge wave of dizziness. Cursing again she grabs her transformation broach and transforms. Once she reaches the trouble sight she forgoes the usual posturing and cuts straight to the chase. During the past week, unknown to her Nico had mastered his transformation into the Silence Knight.

Eternal Sailor Moon dodges attack after attack, making sure to keep them away from innocent civilians, " Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss! "

Her attack does little damage as she was affected by a nasty fever. She curses internally and sighs, " Moon Tiara Magic! "

This did some damage, chopping an arm off of her opponent. Then she gets slammed by an attack and her silent cry for help goes out, usually this call would go to Mamoru, but now she had a new protector, though he had yet to realize the true depth of his feelings for her.

At Sweet Dreams Nico pauses in his mixing of ingredients for cupcakes and races out the back door, he had no idea how he knew, but he knew Ally was in trouble. He grabbed his hematite piece and concentrates, a purple glow surrounds him and he takes the form of the Silence Knight. He now had violet eyes and hair, a glaive in his hands, purple chest armor similar to Endymion's only his had black trim, black boots and black fingerless gloves on. There was one Saturn shaped earring hanging from his left ear. Then he takes to the roofs as he closes the distance between him and Sailor Moon.

The son of Hades throws his glaive down in front of her to stop the incoming youma from attacking her. He knew Ally would normally never go down this easily. It just wasn't in her to go down without a fight. Eternal Sailor Moon blinks, where the hell had that glaive come from, it certainly hadn't come from Sailor Saturn she would have sensed one of her senshi in the area. Then the Silence Knight leaps down from the top of the building he was on and lands beside his glaive and grabs it out of the ground like it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

Eternal Sailor Moon groans as she attempts to get to her feet, only to have a wave of dizziness crash down on her, hard. The poor magical girl went under and the Silence Knight looks at her in shock. When was the last time Ally had gotten sick? Sailor Saturn had explained that only Sailor Moon, if the youma was high leveled, could finish them off. However he had also been trained to recognize if the youma was a human turned that way, and it was, which meant that he had to wait for Sailor Moon. A tsunami on a miniature scale hits the youma then and the Ocean Knight was there, " Silence Knight, give her a little healing mojo, we need her in this fight and now, I'll keep our turned human busy. "

" Gotcha, Ocean Knight. " Silence Knight says and kneels down beside Eternal Sailor Moon, laying his glaive down beside him as he places a hand on her forehead, wincing in shock, half-bloods always got wickedly nasty fevers. He concentrates on his healing abilities and watches as the color recedes in her cheeks and she starts to come to, " Hey, welcome back, Sailor Moon. "

" I gotta finish this now, before that fever comes back full force, and it's not a normal fever, damn it! Ocean Knight, get ready. " Eternal sailor Moon calls out and stands up, going through the motions for her attack.

" Silver Moon… Crystal… Power…Kiss! "

The Ocean Knight leaps out of the way at the last second and once the battle's finished Eternal Sailor Moon leaps up onto a roof and promptly lose hold on her senshi form. The Ocean and Silence Knights following her, thankfully the mist would keep mortals from seeing their transformations. " Nico, go get Evan, now, and if he gives you any problems then tell him Princess Serena told him to get his Wildfire ass in gear. "

" How'd you… ? " Nico asks as he powers down.

" Only made sense. " Ally states.

Nico sighs and goes to do as bid. He knew that when Ally used a certain tone she was to be obeyed immediately. Percy powers down and uses his control of water to cool her down. Ally smiles in thanks at him and just ends up leaning against him, as she was too weak to even sit up, she hadn't thought something like this could happen to her. Neither did Evan, otherwise he would have stayed closer to her.

Percy keeps her comfortable, knowing that every little bit would help her at the moment. There were times he just listened to the seas like Michiru had taught him, and they really seemed to help him out a lot. Her training along with Ally's katas had immensely helped him out. He keeps his senses open, knowing that Mamoru might have sensed her transform. Little did he know that someone else had intercepted Mamoru.

In another part of Manhattan:

" Yo, Chiba Mamoru, you and I need to have a very long chat. "

Mamoru looks at the kid with sandy blonde hair and sky blue eyes, " Who are you? "

" Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, though you may know him better as Zeus. "

" I have paces to be. "

" If those places involve the Tsuki no Hime then I'm afraid I can't let you go any further. " Jason states, drawing his sword.

" Oh, you think that I'm going to just let you beat me. "

" Wheat will destroy you! "

Mamoru curses and transforms into Tuxedo Kamen, charging at Jason. Thanks to his training with Sailor Uranus Jason was a lot faster than he used to be, and a helluva lot stronger as well. Tuxedo Kamen fought well, even hampered by the karpoi as he was, he knew that Sailor Moon had fought recently and he was going to track the bitch down if it was the last thing he ever did. Jason takes everything he dishes out, analyzing his fighting style as a true legionnaire would do, and then he made his move, striking Tuxedo Kamen down with a ball of lightning similar to Sailor Jupiter's Thunder Claps Zap attack.

Tuxedo Kamen went down like a sack of potatoes and the karpoi took advantage of the fact, swarming over him and drawing all over him. Jason smiles grimly, he may not be the Senshi of Jupiter yet, but Sailor Uranus had shown him what Mamoru Chiba looked like, and he had made the command decision to intercept him, and from what he could tell it was a good thing too, as he could sense the Knights transform and go to help out.

600th Floor, Empire State Building, Mt. Olympus:

Ares is laughing his ass off at the fact that Tuxedo Kamen got his ass handed to him by a kid almost half his age. Zeus is smiling, indescribably proud of his son for taking it to the bastard. Demeter had been cheering throughout the entire fight, and all the gods are laughing as the karpoi take advantage of Mamoru's state of defenselessness, " God, this is good stuff, I have never been this happy and I never thought the karpoi could put such chaos into one mortal's life. Demeter, my hat's off to you. " Eris says.

Demeter smirks, " He should have known better than to piss me off. "

Camp Half Blood:

Noah and Elijah snicker at the success of their latest strike at the Hecate cabin with the help of the Stoll brothers. They were truly enjoying sticking it to those stuck up witches. They all seemed to think they were better than everyone, though even they hated Drew, so if they did something to Drew they didn't retaliate. " So, what do you think we should do now? "

Eli, about to respond sees Evan disappear behind the Poseidon cabin and blinks, " What's up with Evan? "

" No idea. " Noah replies.

Nico had sent Evan an Iris Message on where to meet and they were on their way to Ally while the Demeter twins were plotting their next bout of mischief.

Back at the roof:

Evan curses when he sees Ally, " This is not good, I never dreamed that anyone would be abysmally stupid enough to attempt this. "

" Attempt what exactly? " Nico asks him.

Evan sighs, " Project the silence wall, this is going to take a while to explain, and I have to start during the Silver Millennium as this is where the answer lies. "

Nico nods and then settles down while Evan takes Ally into his arms and immediately starts to share Wildfire's power with her, knowing it was what she needed at the moment.

_Flashback:_

_ Prince Ryo of the Moon looks at this father as he sighs, Hariel was such a great warrior, he wondered why he was worried, " What's wrong, dad? "_

_ " Your sister's spirit, actually her soul is too much like mine and I can feel her suffering, your mother is doing her best to turn her into her idea of the perfect daughter and your twin will not go along with that. I never told your mother that your sister created her own armor, the Moonfire. "_

_ " What's mommy doing? "_

_ " Everything she can to break your sister's spirit, but Serena's spirit is too pure to be broken by someone such as Serenity, I wish I could have taken you both with me, but your mother didn't want you around, mostly because you would get in the way of her ambitions, this is why I have to train you as hard as I am, so I can send you back as soon as possible. " Hariel replies._

_ " What would happen if mommy tried to separate Rena from her armor? "_

_ Hariel shudders, " Serena would fight it with everything she has, which would result in a terrible fever and leave her extremely weak though your mother would not care about that. If she were to succeed then it would either kill your sister or leave her in a coma for the rest of her life. "_

_ As young as he was Prince Ryo knew what that meant, it meant his mommy would do anything to get her way, including kill his twin if it meant life was made easier for her, " Would I be able to help her? "_

_ " If you were to get to her in time then sharing Wildfire's power with her will give her the power necessary to stop the stripping of her armor, her very soul. If you don't get there in time then I am the only one who will be able to help her then, and I will always know when either one of you truly needs me and I will come, no matter what. " Hariel says firmly._

_ Prince Ryo nods and looks up at the moon, his sister was scared, but he didn't know why or of what. He concentrates a little harder and suddenly he's seeing what she is. Seeing what her Inner Court Guard were doing to her at their mother's teachings. Thanks to Auntie Kirsten they both knew that what was happening was very wrong. Seeing what the Martian Senshi was having his twin do at their mother's urgings. Ryo unleashed his power through his twin's body and then put up a barrier until his twin could collect herself and get away._

_ On the Moon Serena is extremely grateful to her twin and dresses again as she scrambles to her feet, then she gathers her powers and teleports to Saturn, where the Queen is startled to have a sobbing Moon Princess throw herself at her. " Hime, what has happened? " Queen Keiohko asks her._

_ Serena tells the whole tale in her young voice, the tale interrupted by her sobs. Keiohko is furious when her hime is done talking and holds her gently, rocking her as she would her own child. " Mitsi, contact all the other planetary queens and have them come here, immediately and have Princess Haruka come as well, I think the hime needs her. "_

_ Mitsi, her advisor nods and races off to do so, Ryo is still connected with his twin and does his best to comfort her, finding out exactly how long it had been going on. He knew their father would want to know all this as soon as he disconnected from his sister, and he knew the Wildfire would protect his memories and Rena's. He stays with her mentally when Haruka is handed her hime and gently holds the girl she fondly called koneko while the queens discuss what had sent the hime running straight to Saturn. Needless to say the Inner Queens were furious at what their queen was teaching their daughters to do, and used their collective planetary powers to make it so the Queen could not mess with them or the Outer Guard in anyway._

_ Haruka is internally seething with rage as she hears what her koneko had been forced to endure and swore to make Serenity pay for the suffering she had inflicted upon the hime. Queen Haruna, her mother, is outraged at this, " I cannot believe she would even attempt to have this done to her own child, how could she. None of us would ever consider putting our own children through this. "_

_End Flashback:_

" That's all I know because she fell asleep then, but the first Wildfire and the first to use the Inferno was our father during the Silver Millennium and apparently someone is trying to steal her armor from her. Which means the most likely culprit is none other than our mother. As long as I'm sharing Wildfire's power with her then we're good. " Evan says.

Nico's eyes had narrowed, " You'll have to stay at the Kazuki place. Come to Sweet Dreams with us. Well, I'll have to get the supplies and I know we'll need chili makings for you and Ally has shared that recipe with me. "

" Follow me, we'll take the rooftop road until we get there and then enter through the back entrance. " Percy says

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors or Percy Jackson. Nor do I own Amelia, Tatsuya, the Demeter twins, Josh, or Zack, they are all the brain children of Illusionist Owl, whom has graciously allowed me to borrow them for this fic of mine.


	14. Jason Discovers Baking OQ beat Serenity

Jason Grace looks around his new surroundings and then his senses lock onto the Tsuki no Hime. Jason smiles and summons Tempest and then rides to the building the hime and crew were on. Nico immediately has his Stygian Iron Blade drawn and pointed at him, " Easy there, I'm Jason Grace, a fellow half-blood, I've been chosen by Zeus, whose Roman aspect is my father to become the new Jovian Senshi, Sailor Uranus taught me how to listen to the winds. "

Ally groans, " He's telling the truth, he's the only one that could become the Jovian senshi. Plus, he just kicked Mamoru, or should I say Tuxedo Kamen's ass, so he's cool, plus Ruka-chan would never let him near me if she thought he was a threat. "

" What happened to you? " Jason asks.

" Queen Serenity is trying to separate out the Moonfire Armor from Ally's very soul, only that could easily kill her. Thankfully I got here fast enough to give her the necessary help to retain her armor, though keeping this from happening again is going to be the real trick, " Evan answers, " I'm Evan Daniels, son of Nemesis, reincarnated Wildfire Ronin and Prince of the Moon. Your hime is now known as Ally Mason, only known daughter of Nemesis. Now, we really need to get going. "

" Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. "

" Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Come with me, Jason, we're going to roof hop to my adopted Mom's bake shop. Nico's going to finish Ally's supply run. " Percy says firmly.

With that Jason joins them on the way to Amelia's bake shop and they all head into the back entrance after dropping to the ground. Percy leads Evan upstairs where he settles in with Ally and Percy looks at Jason, " With Ally like that and Nico making the supply run we're going to be shorthanded, so you'll have to suit up, so to speak. " Percy says.

So, Jason is put into an apron and taught how to make spritz cookies, as those were selling really fast that day. Normally Ally had at least four different things going at once, but not for the next while, " Hey, Mom, this is a new friend of mine, Jason Grace, he's unique like me, Nico, and Ally, oh and Evan's going to be staying with us for the next little while as things happened that will be explained later. " Percy says.

" Welcome, Jason, I see Percy has already put you to work, well I certainly won't say no to the help. Is Nico doing the supply run now? " Amelia asks.

" He is. " Percy answers her question and then he sets to work helpin g out front and taking inventory of what was needed.

Jason was really enjoying making the spritz cookies, it wasn't that complicated for him, and soon he has three batches made, all using different plates. Then he just keeps working, he had never displayed this kind of talent before. _Silly boy, now that you've accepted the position of the Jovian Senshi you also have a talent for cooking and baking._

_ Ally, is that you, I didn't know we had a telepathic bond between all of us._

_ The other Inner Senshi never discovered it, I can do this with all of the Outer Court Guard, and I'm hoping that I'll be able to do it with the other three new Inners as well. I'll need you to stay at the Kazuki place, it's where I live as well, though there is a Zeus kid at Camp Half Blood, Thalia Grace, she and I really don't get along all that well, which is probably why your dad picked you as the new Jovian Senshi and not her. _

_ I guess I can understand that, so you're saying that my older sister is at Camp Half Blood, the Greek camp, I was at the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter._

The telepathic conversation ends and Jason sets to work with a new confidence in his ability to work in a kitchen, Ally was right, this was a lot easier and a whole lot more fun than he had expected it to be. Soon he has them caught up and then he even gets them ahead of the crowd. Percy looks at him and realizes it had to be a Jovian Senshi ability. Apparently that came part and parcel with the job. Just like he could now paint, he had discovered it about a week after Michiru had started training him. He'd already been able to play the violin like her, so her gift had also granted him an ability to paint.

Nico had gained the ability to heal and to employ the Silence Wall at any given time. Those were serious pluses in his view. As he grabs the orders and Danette rings them up Percy allows himself to fall into a natural rhythm and is able to detect the flow of everything around him, he couldn't control it but he could see it and work with it.

Moon Palace:

Queen Serenity curses as she can feel her damnable son's power enter her daughter and she realizes that she would be beaten, the two of them together were nearly invincible power wise, and if Hariel sensed what she was attempting to do then he would make it so she could never try this again, she needed some way of controlling the sanctimonious little bitch, and her armor was damn near the only way open to her, if she were to mess with Percy then Poseidon would be all over her in a heartbeat, Nico and she would get Demeter up in arms at her.

With a sigh she realizes that things were rapidly falling out of her control and she had to find some way to regain said control. " Tsunami Dragon! "

Serenity curses loudly at this and redirects the water attack, " World Shaking! "

" Death Phantom! "

" Pluto Deadly Storm! "

All three attacks hit her head on and Imperial Neptune had her next attack ready, " Trident Crusher! "

Serenity swears as she can feel blood start to run down her arm and teleports off into the areas that only the Lunar royals could reach. Imperial Pluto had already informed Hariel of what had been going on and he was getting himself into position to keep this particular avenue from ever being explored again, once Ally and Evan secured their victory, and the Moonfire.

Hikawa Shrine:

Rei is training hard with the single katana, and on her sixth sense. Plus, she was working hard on trying to unlock some more of the Martian Power, she had to do it before Ryo came for her, and he would, of that she had no doubt. He'd be the one to come for her and she was going to do her damnedest to make certain that she retained her powers.

Camp Half Blood:

Josh groans as he goes through the training drills that the Martian Queen had him do over and over at night, he knew he wanted to be way better than his predecessor. His sixth sense was already way above expectations, but then again he was a half-blood and all half-bloods have a danger sense, his was exponentially heightened due to his specialized training. His lack of capability with a bow and led to other attacks that used swords as a launch, yes, he was learning how to use the attacks, and he was also gaining his father's ability of precognition. The Martian Queen was training him how to hone that to a fine edge as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, or Percy Jackson. I also do not own Amelia, Tatsuya, Danette, the Demeter twins, Josh , or Zach, they are all the brainchildren of Illusionist Owl whom is graciously allowing me to borrow them.


	15. The Guys Get to Fight

Sage was out patrolling from Camp Half Blood that day when he sensed his leader nearby, he knew the only thing that could get Evan out of camp would be Ally. So he breaks off from the group he was with and goes in search of his leader. His sixth sense leads him to the bake shop Sweet Dreams. He walks in and heads to the counter, he might as well get something to eat while he was here, " Hi, my name is Danette, how may I help you today? "

" Everything looks so good, do you have any recommendations? " Sage asks her.

" Oh my, you are a charmer, aren't you, like that young Zach that stops by from time to time. Well, the spritz cookies are going exceptionally well today. "

" I'll take two, Danette. " Sage says and sits at a table eating his cookies. His eyes widen at the taste, he'd have to get two dozen for Kevin and another dozen for himself and the other guys. Thankfully his mom always hooked up with rich, good looking guys and he had plenty of money to work with. Though he better make it five for Kevin. They all had their own subspace pockets so keeping all their stuff safe from the Hermes kids was no problem.

_Sanada, what's going on?_

_ Sage, what the hell… all right how did you get here?_

_ I was assigned to a group to go out and look for half-bloods. I sensed you in the city and followed the trail to a bake shop, which I'm sitting in right now._

_ Queen Serenity is trying to steal the Moonfire from Rena. She had Nico come get me. Right now I'm having to share the power of the Wildfire with her in order for her to have a fighting chance at keeping her armor. You know what could potentially happen if she were to be separated from her armor._

_ Have I mentioned lately that your mother is a psychotic bitch that needs to be destroyed for everyone's sake?_

_ That was Kento, Kevin, whichever you happen to prefer. _

_ Are there any half-bloods here I should report to Chiron?_

_ No, there aren't, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, is the new Jovian Senshi, he made those cookies that you enjoyed, we need him nearby._

Sage attunes his senses to his surroundings and blinks as he can actually feel Jason. Damn, that kid packed quite a punch in electric power. He doubted his Halo Armor could pack that much of a punch, though Ally was constantly saying that there were other levels, they had yet to discover them. Well, Ally could use Wildfire's next level of power and Evan was constantly meditating, trying to find that power within himself, and Evan meditated while going through his twin katana katas. He drove Chiron nuts, until Chiron realized how relaxed Evan became during his katas. Chiron realized that Evan was one of those that had to move to meditate.

Aidan meditated while cooking, so Chiron had set up a special area for Aidan to meditate. You did not mess with him while he was in the kitchen, as the Ares cabin had painfully learned when they tried to tease him, needless to say, when he was in his kitchen, he got left alone. Rowen meditated while he ran and everyone gave him a clear berth, as he had the single most devious mind aside from Ally at camp. Kevin meditated while playing video games so Chiron had to have a gaming console for him anyhow.

Sage looks at the menu from his seat and sees the serve all sorts of caffeine on it and he heads back to the counter, " Hey, Danette, would it be too much trouble to get me a chocolate raspberry caramel mocha latte, with a double pump of white, dark, and milk chocolates? "

Danette grins and sets to work immediately on his drink order, not many were that adventuresome with their drink orders. Sage takes the chance to look at their other fares and zeroes in on the cherry meringue pie, Aidan was still trying to get that recipe out of Ally. " Here's your drink, anything else? "

" Yeah, I'll take a slice of that cherry meringue pie and tell Ally that Aidan is still willing to sell her his soul for that recipe. " Sage says.

" Oh, you know our Ally? " Danette asks.

" Yeah, I'm friends with one of her half-brothers. " Sage says as he pays for his drink and slice of pie. He heads back to his table, already planning on taking a slice back for Aidan. Sage sighs as he sips his drink, they just couldn't get it quite right at camp, oh they tried, but it just couldn't be done.

Percy blinks as he spots Sage, " Oh, I remember you from the beach, you helped fight off all those monsters. "

" Right and you're Poseidon's kid, Percy, so why are you here? " Sage asks.

" This is my mom's bake shop, well, my adopted mom's bake shop. " Percy answers.

" Gotcha, and I won't say a word, otherwise Evan will make me regret it, or worse yet, Ally. " Sage states firmly.

Percy grins, he'd seen Ally's form of revenge first hand and knew from experience that no one wanted her to seek vengeance on them, " Can I get you anything else? "

" Actually, yeah, I'd like to place an order for six dozen spritz cookies, I'll pick them up when I leave, and one slice of cherry meringue pie. " Sage says.

" Six dozen? "

" Five for Kevin, one for the rest of us. " Sage explains.

Percy blinks, " So his appetite is like Ally's, oh gods. "

" Tell me about it, and it's always been like that, even when he was Kento, his appetite was never-ending. " Sage remarks.

Percy places the order with his mother and Amelia walks out to see Sage for herself. " I understand that you know Ally. "

Sage smiles, " I would give my life to protect the hime. "

Amelia's eyes widen at this, " Oh, well, you know all of her secrets then. "

" I do, and myself and four others were linked up with her when everything went south, we all ended up going into the next adventure with her. " Sage answers.

Amelia looks at him, " I understand, what of the ones who hurt her? "

" The quest has yet to be set and won't be until Evan can join us and take down the Shinto miko. " Sage states.

Amelia nods at this information and offers to give him free refills of his drink. Sage goggles at her but accepts. Amelia takes his cup and soon has returned with it, " We won't forget an order like that. Tell me the names of the other three. "

" Rowen Smith, he's got blue hair, and yes, it's natural, that question annoys him. Aidan Shark and Kevin Masters. "

" I'll be on the lookout for them. " Amelia says and heads back into the kitchen.

Sage snorts, Aidan would most likely beg Chiron to work here. The blonde allows himself to relax marginally until his sixth sense snaps taught, " Danette, I'll be right back, 'kay. " The blonde races out the door and intercepts the youma that was on the way, changing into subarmor along the way.

" Halo, so you've been reborn, yesssss? " the youma says.

Sage groans, a snake type youma, " Yeah, I have been, and I'm gonna kick your ass, got it. "

The light Ronin then proceeds to kick the youma in the stomach, sending it sailing into a light post, the normal mortals take off running and soon it's just him and the youma. Sage smirks and keeps fighting, his sure kill should be enough to handle this annoying reptilian like youma. When the youma's attack just narrowly misses him Sage sets himself, " Armor of Halo... Tao Gi! "

Once he's in full battle armor Sage draws his no-datchi and goes on the offensive. He laughs with Kento like glee and realizes just how much he had missed using his armor, sure it meant that he could never have a normal life, but he was a half-blood, he'd never have a normal life. The teen gets things set up for his attack and smirks, " Thunder Bolt Cut! "

The attack crashes down into the ground and when the debris clears Sage curses, the damn youma had dodged, and the Halo bearer finds himself on the defensive, which he did not like, _Rowen, Cye, Kento, help! _

Camp Half Blood:

All three guys start when they hear Sage's call, when he called for them like that it meant he needed the help of the Ronins and now. All three race for the border and keep running, heading for their brother-in-arms. Sage grimaces as he gets kicked into a building, especially when he felt some of his ribs break. _Guys, now would be nice!_

Rowen leaps up to the roof tops and spots his best friend, changing into his subarmor and then he smiles, " Armor of Strata… Tao Inochi! "

He draws his bow as Aidan and Kevin keep going and lets one of his arrows fly, straight in between Sage and the youma, immediately taking off to get in between Sage and the youma. Aidan and Kevin have their subarmor on and Kevin just slams right into the cursing youma like a mac truck. Aidan follows up with a one two punch combo while Rowen leaps down in front of Sage, defying the youma to go after the downed Ronin. " Well, Roninssss, the master will be pleased. "

Kevin blinks and summons his armor, " Armor of Hardrock… Tao Ichi! "

" Armor of Torrent… Tao Shin! "

" We can't let this idiot get away. " Rowen says.

" Yeah, but Queen Serenity tried to steal you know what from you know who and Ryo can't help us. " Sage says, " This thing is wicked fast, it dodged my attack. "

" Iron Rock Crusher! "

Aidan immediately zeroes in on the youma's new location and raises his Torrent Trident, " Super Wave Smasher! "

This slams into the youma and Rowen already has his attack charged up, and levels it at his target, " Arrow Shock Wave! "

This attack connects as well and Sage sees his opportunity, " Thunder Bolt Cut! "

Another direct hit and the youma was still standing, " Shimatta( Dammit)! We need the Inferno! " Rowen snaps.

" Black Lightning Slash! "

" Web of Deception! "

The guys blink, " Kale, Dais, perfect timing! " Aidan calls out.

" Ryo let us know where you were and I was keeping watch over all of you today. " Kale says.

" We're not done yet. " Dais says.

Rowen snarls out, in true Brooklyn form, a string of curses that had Dais gaping at him. " Didn't know you had such a mouth on you, Strata. "

" Mia and Yuli were normally around so I restrained myself. " Rowen replies and darts off, he had street smarts going for him. He would try and find the weakness to this youma while the others kept it contained.

Kevin charges in his naginata at the ready, Dais right behind him with weapon drawn as well. Following up behind them were Aidan, Sage, and Kale. In this fashion they kept the youma off balance while the brains of their group looked for a method of defeat, at this time Rowen spies Nico and grins, " Hey, Di Angelo, got a sec? "

Nico blinks and then grins, " Maybe, Rowen, what do ya need? "

" Some help, ya see, normally we'd be askin' Ryo f'ah help. But he kinda can't help us righ' now. "

" Just let me send these through to Amelia and I'll be right with you. " Nico says.

Rowen grins at this, he and Nico might not talk much, but the kid was handy to have in a fight. " Done, do you need the son of Hades or the Silence Knight? "

" Silence Knight, definitely. " Rowen answers and Nico grabs his hematite piece and transforms instantly, and follows Rowen to the battle. Nico watches the fluidity of the battle unfolding in front of him.

" I can tell you all have worked together for a long time. " Silence Knight says.

" Well, the two in not primary colors used to be our enemies, but they were brainwashed by Talpa, they've been protectin' the mortal realm in our absence. " Rowen answers.

Silence Knight nods and continues to observe, something that Tatsuya had taught him, know your enemy first, a flash of insight hits him, " If our attacks hit him at the same time then we should be able to end this, you're life and I'm death, so let's get this over with. "

Rowen nods and starts to charge an arrow while Silence Knight spins his glaive above his head, building up power for the attack he was going to use. Rowen draws his arrow back, " Arrow Shock…. "

His armored companions get the message and prepare to get out of the way of what was going to be coming, " Saturn Death March! "

Rowen Releases his arrow as he calls out, " Wave! "

Five armored beings all jump out of the way and the youma is defeated by the combination of the powers of life and death. Rowen and the Silence Knight jump down to the road, as they had been roof hopping to get back to the battle. Sage grins, " So, Saturn's finished your training, Nico? "

They all get back into their civilian forms, the teens heading for Sweet Dreams. Sage reclaims his table while the others make their orders. They had run out of Cherry Meringue Pie so Aidan didn't know that they sold it. Amelia personally sees to them while Nico heads back into the kitchen. When Tatsuya walks in he looks at the four sitting at a table and chatting like old friends. He recognized them the same as Percy had, " Why are you four here? "

" I was in the City already and sensed Evan, so I tracked him down and discovered your wife's bake shop, may I just say I envy you, Tatsuya-sama. " Sage says.

Tatsuya looks at him, " None of that honorific stuff, Ally trusts you four and that's good enough for me. "

Kevin was still plowing through everything that he had ordered and gives Tatsuya a thumbs up. Rowen smirks, " We could say the same about you, Tatsuya, as after what happened she's not as trusting as she was. "

" Touché, Rowen. " Tatsuya says.

Camp Half Blood:

Zach groans as he practices making every one of his moves look beautiful and graceful, which includes all of his normal camp training as well. Imperial Sailor Venus was a cruel task master, but he could see why she was doing everything she was doing. His predecessor had chosen to ignore her teaching and give in to greed and ambition. He would not allow the same thing to happen, he would prove himself as the Venus Senshi. He was also starting to learn the first attack, the Crescent Beam, though he was also learning how to harness his ability to see when two people belonged together.

Juuban District, Tokyo, Japan, Park:

Minako is running through several training drills, all in hopes of being able to beat Sage when he came for her, but seeing as how his main attack was lightning based she knew it would be difficult, add on to the fact that Sage was always trained in the art of sword fighting she knew she was screwed, which was why she had signed up for kendo lessons, that she attended every day and practiced what she had learned for hours afterwards. She would not go down without a fight and she would also kick Sage's ass when he came for her and to hold onto her powers until the new Venus Senshi was ready for them.

As she continues to train she doesn't realize that Setsuna is watching her and shaking her head, to save her own ass and powers she trains this hard, yet to protect her own hime she couldn't. The Fates were going to get a serious dressing down for this stupidity. They should never have been senshi, yet because the Fates seemed to think that senshi had to be female they chose the pathetic bitch princess' of the Inner planets, Mercury had, had another princess and she could have and should have been the Mercurian senshi, instead of the self-centered bitch Ami.

Setsuna glares at the Senshi of Love and Beauty, which was a complete joke in Minako's case. She was completely undeserving of the position and once the hime had secured her armor and Hariel had made any such other attempts useless the guys would be coming over to deal with the Inner Bitches, and it couldn't happen soon enough, and she was still enjoying that DVD of Haruka's. She had never laughed so much, the karpoi were extremely entertaining, as was as Mamoru's reactions to their presence and destructiveness.

Time Gates:

Sailor Saturn sighs as she looks around her surroundings, someone had to guard the Gates, and then she sees something in the Gates that had her eyes widening, " This is not possible. No, we would have known this. How could she hide this from us, hide from us the fact that Nico was a part of the Silver Millennium, he was still a Hades son then, but not from any of the Millennium planets. He was from Earth. Of course, he was a threat to Serenity getting the hime married off to that damnable Mamoru. When Ruka-papa, Michi-mama, and Setsuna-mama hear about this they're all going to go ballistic! "

Sweet Dreams Bake Shop:

Sage blinks as he is hit by a vision, they normally came to him while he was meditating, but the times they came to him unbidden meant something big, and he sees exactly what Sailor Saturn had just seen and Venusian curses spring forth under his breath as he curses out the Lunar queen so creatively that he had Rowen quirking an eyebrow at him, _What did you just see?_

_ That Nico was a part of the Silver Millennium, still a son of Hades, and more importantly, Serena fell in love with him. He was a threat to Queen Serenity's plan of marrying her daughter to Prince Endymion._

_ Was he born on one of the Millennium planets?_

_ No, Ro, he was born on Earth. You know Serena was constantly sneaking off to Earth, it was most likely him she was going to see. My mother never did approve of the match between Endymion and Serena, in fact she was the only Queen to always go toe to toe with the Moon queen over everything she did. Mom would not allow Serenity to pass anything easily and she declared that love was her domain of power and if she did not support a union then something would always happen to break it up until those that were truly destined would meet up again._

_ Well, looks like we owe her, cause 'Sagi told us what would 'ave 'appened ta her if she were ta become the Queen of Crystal Tokyo and be married ta Mamoru. _

Aidan and Kevin look at them, and decide that they'd be told later, when they could be assured of privacy and most likely Evan not inadvertently overhearing a telepathic conversation. Rowen and Sage there were no problems, but the two of them didn't always have the strictest mental controls, and sometimes Evan overheard what they didn't want him to. They were working on it, but it came easier to Rowen and Sage whom had continually had telepathic conversations behind the others backs constantly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, or Percy Jackson. I also do not own Danette, Amelia, Tatsuya, Zach, Josh, or the Demeter twins, they are the brainchildren of Illusionist Owl, whom has graciously allowed me to borrow them for my little fic here.


	16. Tactics Training, Shop Dancing, movmt tr

Sage had picked up his order and taken it back to Camp where the others pounced on him. Aidan headed back to the Nemesis cabin, with Rowen escorting him. The Ares campers still out decided it wasn't worth the aggravation of messing with Aidan if it meant having to feel Rowen's wrath, as he would go to Chiron asking to lead the next capture the flag game. He was worse than Annabeth and he would most likely be able to get Ally and Nico to return just for Capture the Flag. Especially Ally, though the pair of the shadow travelers whom worked exceptionally well together, would not be good for them, so they just left Aidan alone.

Rowen looks at the one once Aidan is safely inside and smirks, " Yeah, that's right, ya bett'ah be sca'ahed of me, gentleman 'cause I am leadin' tha next round of Capture the Flag, and Ares and their allies will be goin' down. "

They all blanch at this and race off to tell Clarisse, hoping she would be able to get Thalia on their side. Of course, for some unknown reason that Aphrodite son, Sage, always faced her and won. The next day shows Zach tracking down his half-brother, " Hey, Sagey, care to train with me, please. " Zach had glomped onto him.

" Zacharia Valentine, what have I told you about that nick name and get off of me. " Sage says, shoving him away.

" Désolé, mais j'ai besoin d'aide( Sorry, but I need help). " Zach says.

" Frere idiot( Idiotic brother), " Sage mumbles under his breath and goes to train with Zach. He knew Zach was training hard to be the next senshi of Venus and he could help him with that, as he had long since learned the art of making all of his attacks look beautiful and graceful. As Sage drills his brother Rowen shakes his head, though he'd have to work with Zach too, try and make him more versatile on the battlefield, it was difficult when you only had one weapon at your disposal, which was why he and all the guys trash talked during their battles as well. It was another weapon in all of their arsenals.

To be fair Ryo could kick ass without his armor, put a boken or sword in Sage's hands and look out. Cye in the kitchen was not to be messed with. Interrupt Kento at a meal and look out, because then you would have a mountain come barreling down on you. As for himself, well, if you messed with one of his books then you had be prepared to face hell, because no one messed with his books.

Josh rolls his shoulders, " Hey, Rowen, you want to go over battle tactics with me. I'd ask Annabeth but she's too close to Bianca. "

Rowen grimaces at the mention of Bianca, the Hades daughter just would not take the hint that he was not interested. " Sure, I can do that, Josh. How's Reianna treatin' ya anyhow? "

Josh blinks and looks at him, " How do you know about… ? "

" I was dere durin' tha Silv'ah Millennium, Josh, Prince of Mercury I kinda figured ya'd be tha best choice f'ah Ares. " Rowen says and starts running over old senshi battles with him. Usagi had told him about every battle and asked him what could have been done differently.

Josh pays careful attention and makes some very good suggestions as to what could have been done differently. Rowen looks at him, " If only you had been around den. Rei was nev'ah a good choice. "

Time Gates:

Saturn had called the other Outers to the Gates and the other three are all cursing up a storm in their native tongues, Neptune was still going after Uranus and Pluto had stopped. The other three stare at her, Neptune going on a cursing streak was unheard of. Pluto couldn't even remember it having ever happened before. When she stops she looks at Pluto, " When I get my hands on Queen Serenity I am going to kill her in the slowest way possible to make her pay for hurting the hime like this. So, the one you picked is the one she fell for then? This is getting good then, Saturn. "

Uranus looks at her lover, she had never seen Neptune this fired up, ever. What the hell had happened that made her that pissed, unless it was the combination of everything they were discovering to have happened at Queen Serenity's hands. " Oh, love, Mamoru is in Manhattan. " Neptune says.

Uranus' eyes light up, " Pluto, get Fighter, I have an Earth Prince to castrate immediately with a rusty butter knife. "

Manhattan, Mamoru's apartment:

Mamoru shudders, something told him that he needed to leave, now. He turns into Tuxedo Kamen and takes to the roofs, moving so fast that the karpoi couldn't keep up. " Hello, Mamoru, I told you to take care of Odango, not kill her. You will pay, I'm going to get in my shot now, then Uranus gets you, I'll just be holding you down. Star Serious Laser! "

Tuxedo Kamen curses as this attack hits him but then he was up and running, he now knew his boys were in danger and he had to get away from Uranus and Fighter, though getting away from Fighter would be a helluva tall order, considering Fighter could move at an insanely fast rate of speed, light.

Kazuki Residence:

Ally moans as she stirs within Evan's arms, " Welcome back, you have a certain Hades son worried out of his mind, not that he'd admit to that, of course. It would be bad for his image. "

" Shimatta, I feel like I was run over by Kento on his way to an all you can eat buffet. "

" Ouch, that does hurt, actually experienced that, he apologized immediately when he realized he had done it. " Evan answers.

Ally stands up slowly and makes her way to the bathroom, grabbing a change of clothes, she may not be able to train or work, but she needed sugary goodness now. Once clean and changed, Ally heads for the stairs, Evan right behind her, knowing that she would still be wiped out. She groans at the thought of making breakfast and heads for Sweet Dreams instead, knowing that Amelia would take pity on her and let her fill up on Glazed, Chocolate, and jelly doughnuts, which would only be fair. As she was in no shape to cook for herself at the moment.

When Ally walks in Nico is immediately at her table, a hot chocolate, half dark, half white, with whole milk and an assortment of doughnuts for her consumption, he had known she was coming, though how he was able to always sense her he had no idea. After he had saved her that first time from the Kindly Ones he'd always had a sense of whether she was all right or not, he could always find her and he didn't understand why.

As Ally eats her way through the plate Evan decides to help out behind the counter, having Nico show him how to operate the Espresso machine properly. Soon everyone was coming back for seconds with Evan operating the machine. Amelia smiles at this, " How would you like to work here for a part time job? "

" Sure, it'll give me something to do though you'll have to keep chili makings on hand for me, I like my stuff hot. "

" Hey, bro, 'nother cocoa please, half dark, half white, whole milk. " Ally calls out.

Evan goes and grabs her cup and gives her a refill, the more sugar she got in her system the quicker she would recover her strength. That was a proven fact, as was evidenced by how much she continually ate as Usagi, she was never allowed to eat as much as she wanted to as Serena. Nico keeps a concerned eye on Ally, he already had a batch of chocolate chunk cookies in the oven for her. He knew she would need a lot of fuel to get back to full strength, and she would need to be at full strength fast. Jason was just the king of the kitchen, keeping them well ahead of the demand and actually helping Amelia out with her catering demands, that was how fast he could get things done in a kitchen.

He and Nico were comparing notes as to what Ally liked, though Jason had agreed to stay away from tiramisu and the chocolate chunk cookies, everything else was up for grabs. Nico wanted to be the only one other than Amelia to make those things for her. Even Jason could tell that Nico had it bad for Ally, but he also knew that Nico wasn't ready to see it. All Nico saw was that Ally was his only true female friend. When the cookies are done Nico sets them on a special cooling rack, designated for Ally snackage, as everyone knew that Ally had to snack all day. Tobias looks at the young teen, he could see the signs though like Jason, he knew Nico wasn't ready to see that what he felt for Ally went way deeper than friendship.

As Nico gets started on some jelly doughnuts the kitchen crew continues to work, each doing their own thing, Tobias was actually working on some fudge at the moment. Jason had several things going at once and he never messed up on anything, much to the surprise of the adults around him, though Amelia had been filled in about who he actually was. What he had agreed to do and she had welcomed him into her home, knowing that he would be an excellent addition to her home and the training in the mornings.

Ally gets up and stretches and then starts to dance around the café to work out the kinks. Someone had cranked up the tunes and she needed to dance. Evan watches her affectionately, dance was how Ally dealt with her ADHD, his katana skills was how he coped. Thankfully none of them had that little dyslexia problem to deal with as they had all been born wired for every language out there. Ally kept her pace slow and steady, but she continued to dance and the customers all watch her in awe. Soon there is a video of her posted on You Tube and everyone in the shop had texted their friends and soon Amelia has more business than she has ever had in a single day.

Percy, Evan, Nico, Danette, and Amelia were hard pressed to keep up with it all, though Jason had them well ahead and even came out to help with the orders when it became clear they were jammed. Ally just kept dancing, oblivious to it all, intent only on the music and the beat. Soon Jason has to get back into the kitchen to start baking up a storm again, just to keep ahead of the demand placed upon the shop.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, Percy Jackson, or You Tube. I also do not own Amelia, Tatsuya, Danette, Tobias, Zach, Josh, or the Demeter twins, they are all the brain children of Illusionist Owl, whom has graciously allowed me to borrow them for this little fic of mine.


	17. What happened to the Cats

Kiley Stoll has her half-brother Luke work on her sword skills with her. Like Rowen, she had always seen the need to train the mind and the body, and she knew she would need to get her body into shape to be a proper senshi. She went running every morning, followed by swimming for an hour, then she cleaned up and went to eat breakfast. Played a few rounds of Risk with Ethan Nakamura, whom was a surprisingly strong opponent, got in some sword practice one-on-one with Luke. Did an hour of push up, sit ups, and other strength building exercises. Then she went through an hour of agility training. The other Hermes campers thought she was crazy, her full blooded bros knew why she was working so hard though.

Travis and Connor were working on stealth techniques with her, who better than thieves to teach stealth, and they always managed to smuggle in all sorts of stuff. They taught her how to take out security systems and other things, just in case. They didn't know what she may have to do as a senshi, but they knew they wanted their little sister prepared for anything that could possibly come her way.

Kazuki Residence:

" Luna, do you think she'll be okay? " Artemis asks.

" I really wish I knew, Artemis. Maybe she can finally be happy in this life. I do know that she was never truly happy with Mamoru. She only stayed with him for the girls. " Luna says.

" The very same ones that betrayed her and killed, before which they killed us so we couldn't warn her. " Artemis says, he could still remember that fight, he had tried to hold them off so Luna could escape only to have Mamoru cut down Luna, then he had really been on the defensive.

_Flashback:_

_ " Luna, run, warn Usagi, now! " Artemis cries out as he gets between Luna and the traitorous Inner Scouts, they had overheard them talking at Rei's shrine and had taken off fast, but apparently the Data Computer had alerted the traitors to their presence._

_ The next thing Artemis knew, even as he was dodging every magical attack thrown at him was hearing Luna scream and then being cut off suddenly. Apprehension fills the white cat and he knew Mamoru had entered the picture, the damn Terran Prince had killed his mate and now Artemis knew his time was extremely short. " You will all get yours, traitors never prosper for long, if Usagi doesn't kill you all then the Outer Court Guard will and I hope Uranus castrates you, Mamoru. " Artemis hisses and takes off between the legs of Sailor Mercury, and immediately leaps into a sewer grate and takes off running._

_ He knew that he wouldn't escape but maybe he could keep the occupied long enough for the Queens to sense what their daughters were doing. Or, his most fervent hope, to get someplace where he could send word of this to Mau and then arrange for his memories to be sent to Usagi at the right time so he and Luna would be reborn as well. He blinks when he sees someone in the darkness, " Who are you? " Artemis demands._

_ " I am Kale, Warrior of Winter, Warlord of Corruption. " _

_ " Usagi has mentioned you, please I need to speak with Lady Kayura, quickly. " Artemis says, he was hoping Kale's presence would throw off Mercury's computer long enough._

_ When Kayura appears Artemis sighs in relief, " Do you know how to contact Planet Mau? "_

_ " I do, why do you ask, Venusian Guardian? "_

_ " The Inner Court is planning a coup and I need record of it to get to Mau and I need someone to arrange for Luna and I to be reborn with Usagi, so we can find her again and hopefully protect her from her traitorous Inner Court. Tuxedo Kamen just killed Luna and I'm on the run from them now. " Artemis says._

_ Kayura's eyes widen, " Usagi is currently linked up with Ryo, as the guys are facing a particularly tough opponent. I wish I could save you, honorable guardian, but you can give me your memories and I will send them on to Mau, and then I will also make sure you two and White Blaze get back to your true places when the time is right. I will have you all be reborn at the proper times, I promise, because the Ronins will all most likely be synced up with Usagi we will be losing them all. I promise you that we Seasonals will defend the Mortal Realm in their stead. Keeping everyone safe until their return. "_

_ Artemis bows, " Thank you, Lady Kayura, Kale. I know Usagi will have herself reborn away from all of her scouts so that the Outers will be able to keep an eye on the Inners. "_

_ With that Artemis gives Kayura his memories and then opens up a link so that his death would be known about on Mau as well, then he runs on, knowing that his time was coming but he would not go down without a fight. He would make sure that he had them sufficiently weakened for the Outers to take down, even Mamoru. He reemerges in downtown Tokyo and dodges the soon incoming magical attacks and those stupid roses. When he manages to make them all hit each other he smirks. " You bitches will get yours, I guarantee it! " Artemis snaps and dodges the love chain with ease and it ends up nailing Jupiter._

_ " Damn cat, hold still! " Mars shouts out. Artemis just shakes his head and dodges the downward thrust of a sword and then leaps up and scratches Mamoru's face before leaping down behind him just in time for Mamoru to get nailed with a Flame Sniper attack._

_ While Mamoru curses Artemis is already on the move, he'd seen enough senshi fights to know that a moving target was harder for them to nail. He also decides that the Mercury Data Computer needed to be taken out, oh it would get repaired but not fast enough for them to use it against Usagi. He times it perfectly and a Crescent Beam was what took it out, " Damn you, Artemis, you will pay for this! " Venus screams at him._

_ Artemis looks at her in disgust, " I know I won't live through this, but I will put up one helluva fight."_

_ The white feline was off and moving again, missing a thunder clap zap and a barrage of roses. By now they were all starting to feel tired and Artemis was working on pure desperation and the desire to make sure they paid with their lives for their crimes. He had to weaken Mamoru much more and he pulls up an ability that he hadn't used in centuries. One bite from him would leave Mamoru very weak, he knew that he had the girls as weakened as he could get them and launches at Mamoru, sinking his teeth into a very tender spot. Mamoru howls in agony and Artemis clamps down tighter, pouring every ounce of power into this and then he lets go and leaps at Sailor Mars only to get cut down by, " Crescent Beam Smash! "_

_ In the sewer tunnel where Artemis had left Kayura and Kale, Kayura reels back, " Oh, Artemis, you brave soul, you risked everything, just to give the Outers a fighting chance. I promise you, your sacrifice will not be forgotten or in vain. "_

_ " What happened? " Kale asks._

_ Kayura shows him and Kale curses, " Damn cat was a fine warrior, he even made it so the Outers would be able to kill Mamoru, Tuxedo Kamen. "_

_ Kayura gasps again, " They've found her and have her trapped. The guys have just given their powers to Ryo. If they don't finish this soon then the Mortal Realm is doomed. "_

_ " Usagi is a warrior, she'll hold on to see her Outers kill the traitors and for the guys to finish the fight, but they will go with her. They'll all feel the killing blow, not even Rowen will be able to survive it, though he is the Warrior of Life. " Kale says, he'd gained a lot of respect for the blue haired Ronin. Kayura screams when she feels all six lives end._

_ Sekmet and Dais sought them out when they felt the Ronins die. They found Kayura chanting and sobbing, adding onto Usagi's last wish, and doing other things even through her grief. She protected the guys and Usagi's families, she did as Artemis had requested and she did one more thing. Kayura makes certain all the Ronins will be reborn with the power necessary to defend themselves with and without armor, plus she makes sure they will be reborn near the Moon Princess, she would not let Usagi be without loyal and true protectors. Plus, she also made it so the staff would alert her when they were reborn and show her where._

_End Flashback:_

Artemis shudders, " We can't allow the same thing to happen again. She has suffered more than enough because of her mother. "

" I agree whole heartedly, Artemis, we will not allow her to suffer like that again. " Luna says.

Celeste and Écologiques just look at the cats though they were quite used to strange things happening around them. Écologiques just wished that Zach would return to play.

Manhattan:

People everywhere stop when they hear a bloodcurdling scream of agony come from somewhere.

600th Floor, Empire State Building, Mt. Olympus:

" Hell yeah, that's what I'm talking about. That Uranus chick is all right in my book, too damn bad she isn't one of my daughters. " Ares says as he watches her slowly castrate Tuxedo Kamen with said rusty butter knife, Fighter holding him down along with the karpoi that had caught up.

Eris is cackling madly at this, relishing in his screams of pain. The furies were licking their lips and grinning evilly. Everyone else on Mt. Olympus is cheering on what Sailor Uranus was doing to Mamoru. Apollo and Hermes both resolving to make sure he got a nasty infection, and Demeter was still going to keep the karpoi tight on him. It would serve the self-serving bastard right.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, Percy Jackson. I also do not own Zach, Josh, the Demeter twins, Amelia, Tatsuya, Danette, or Tobias, they are all the brain children of Illusionist Owl whom has graciously allowed me to borrow them for this fic of mine.


	18. Revelations and Kayura talks w the cats

Time Gates:

The remaining Outers and Starlights are all grinning evilly as they watch Uranus and Fighter catch up with Tuxedo Kamen, Fighter hold him down while Uranus sets to work. Saturn is smirking, " Should have done that during the Silver Millennium. "

" You're right, Saturn. A lot of things should have been done during the Silver Millennium, including removing Serenity from the throne, disbanding the Inners, and ending the engagement between the hime and Endymion. " Pluto says, she had finally seen everything that had happened to the hime at the hands of the Inners under Queen Serenity's direction. She saw the hime run crying to the Saturnian Queen, saw the meeting, and saw the cementing of the bond between Uranus and the hime. Uranus had been the one that the hime had always been able to go to for help. The hime had also, upon her death as Usagi been helping the Ronins, her brother, the Lunar Prince.

Queen Serenity had tried to keep Nico and the hime from meeting up again but had failed at this. Now the Starlights and Outers would do everything in their power to ensure that the hime would be happy. Kakyu had sent them to help protect the hime and to keep the same things from happening again. Pluto, herself was going to make damn sure that this never happened again. The Queens were working on the Serenity problem, which left them to keep the Inners rattled until the Ronins could come and deal with them. Ryo, now Evan, would kill Mars for what she had forced the hime to do all those years ago.

Hariel had ensured that the hime's armor could not be messed with ever again. The Japanese gods had decided that the hime had earned their protection after everything she had sacrificed to save Japan, including her own life. Which had not been fair to her. Shingo had gone on to honor his sister by creating the Sailor Moon video game and he now knew she was back again, as the hime had kicked ass at the game, knowing exactly how to defeat all of the monsters. That had been her way of telling Shingo she still loved him and was glad he was still alive.

Yuli had created a Ronins video game as well to honor his big brothers, it was a huge hit over here in Japan, and once Yuli got wind of the armor activity in New York, he'd be heading over with a copy of the game for the guys. It had hit him hard when they had died with Sailor Moon. He'd seen it all through the Jewel of Life and had vowed to rejoin the guys once they were back. The kid had grown up to be quite the warrior and had been granted immortality by the Ancients themselves, as he had helped the guys and guarded the Jewel much better than they could have anticipated.

Once she had been reborn and come into her powers she had helped the Seasonals defend the Mortal Realm. She had seen what they had done to keep the world safe while they were all gone, and had helped them out. She had been informed by her mother that as long as she had the staff that the Time Gates were guarded. Serenity had made her remember that incorrectly, just like she had made them all remember incorrectly so she could get them to go along with her plans. She had finally seen the outcome of Crystal Tokyo, if the hime were to marry Endymion. She had been horrified to learn that the hime would destroy the Crystal in order to escape from her misery, thus ending Crystal Tokyo itself. Chibi-Usa had stayed at the Time Gates instead of coming home, and now Pluto knew why, she had known how miserable her mother was and what she was going to find.

Pluto continually cursed Queen Serenity for what she had allowed to happen for her own selfish ambitions. She had never taken her daughter's happiness into account. Not once and it had ticked the other queens off to the point that one of them took to staying on the moon when the hime was there. Normally the hime could be found on Earth once she figured out how to get there and she had met Nico. " Pluto, how did this all happen? " Maker asks her.

Pluto turns to the Gates, " Watch and you shall see. "

They all turn to the Gates and watch past events unfold. Healer is thoroughly disgusted by the end of it, " Serenity was sick, just plain sick. How could she do that to and have that done to her own daughter? "

" Now do you know why we only pretended to not want you here, and why she wanted you three to go along with it? " Neptune asks.

" Yeah, we do, in order to keep the Inners off balance. Whose turn is it to terrify Mars? "

Pluto smirks evilly, " Oh, I do believe that it's my turn to deal with Mars. Saturn gets Mercury, Neptune gets Venus, and when she gets back Uranus will have another go at Jupiter. "

Healer grins, " Neptune, can I go with you? "

" Certainly, Healer. "

Maker looks at Saturn, " Will you allow me to accompany you, Saturn? "

" I would be honored to have you come with me, Maker. " Saturn states, her violet eyes glinting maliciously.

" Hota-chan. " Neptune says.

" Oh, I've come to an agreement with Saturn. As long as we're only terrifying Inner Senshi she can do what she wants. " Saturn states firmly.

" In other words she's pissed at what has been done to the hime. " Pluto says.

" That's about it, Pluto-mama. " Saturn says firmly.

Kazuki Residence:

" Artemis, what are we going to do if the Queen herself comes for Ally? " Luna asks.

Artemis, already white, blanches at this, " I don't know, we're incapable of taking our human forms yet to defend her. "

" At least White Blaze will grow fast and therefore be able to defend her when the time comes. " Luna says.

" At least he'll mature faster than us. " Artemis says.

" We have to plan for contingencies, we didn't do that last time and Usagi paid the price for it. " Luna says.

" I know, but that was how Queen Serenity made us. She did it all to keep us from being able to defend our hime from dissension, the Outers did a better job than we did. " Artemis states.

" Because their mothers and the others Queens made it so that they could not be spelled by Queen Serenity in that way, she could never make them turn on the hime. " Luna states firmly.

" But she could make them remember things differently and she did, it was only at the end that they remembered the truth and then being reborn made them forget again. " Artemis says.

" Until now. Tha Time Gates have shown them the truth. They are all quite ticked off at the Lunar Queen. " Luna states.

" Can't say as I blame them. She's done nothing except manipulate all of us and I, for one, am getting quite sick of being her puppet. " Artemis admits.

" Which is why we will no longer sit on the sidelines. Our hime is now a daughter of Nemesis, a reward for all of her hard work as Usagi. She saved the entire Universe, apparently the Fates decided they had screwed with her enough, or the Japanese gods rewarded her with a new life in which she could defend herself and not have to be dependent upon those that may turn on her. " Luna says.

" Well, we know the gods have chosen replacements for the traitors. We're just waiting on Ally to get back to full strength before the Ronins are sent to Japan in order to deal with them, and to hold onto the powers until the news ones are trained up enough to accept them. The gods won't make the same mistake again, nor will the Queens. They will make sure they are trained properly and fully. " Artemis states.

" Yes, the Inners were woefully undertrained when they took on their powers. Mars especially. She wanted nothing to do with her lessons. " Luna says.

" Mercury never wanted anything to do with physical training, her sister would have been a much better choice. " Artemis continues on.

" I'm beginning to think that Serenity used the Crystal to get the scouts chosen that she wanted, ones that she could easily manipulate. " Luna admits.

" If that's true then we're going to be in some serious trouble. We'll need Healer to take a look at the Crystal and make sure that it is not screwed with in any way, shape, or form. We cannot afford for there to be hidden agendas within the Crystal. " Artemis says, with horror in his eyes.

" No, we can't. We have to try and think of every possible contingency, because we can't let the same thing happen to Ally, Evan, and the other Ronins again. " Luna says.

" I can't believe we were forced to forget about our prince. " Artemis says.

" We were forced to forget about him because he would have been a hindrance to the Queen's plans, as he proved during the Silver Millennium, now that they know who they both were that bond has reasserted itself and we don't need to worry about that ever again, at least in this life. " Luna remarks.

" Now all we have to worry about is keeping them alive in this life. " Artemis quips.

" We can help with that, Artemis. "

Artemis smiles, " Lady Kayura, it has been far too long since we last saw each other. "

" I have had one of the male Seasonals watching over the city since I realized the Tsuki no Hime and the Ronins were reborn over here. This way they can help out if necessary and head any trouble off at the pass that could hurt them. I don't want to see them die like that again. After everything that Ryo went through to save the Earth and everything Usagi endured they deserve to have some semblance of a normal life. " Kayura states.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, or Percy Jackson. I also do not own Tatsuya, Amelia, Celeste( whom I've forgotten to mention before), Danette, Tobias, Zach, Josh, and the Demeter twins, whom are the brain children of Illusionist Owl, whom is generously allowing me to use them for my own fic, so thank you, and I recommend reading her fic Forlorn Ocean, it's phenomenal.


	19. Dance Lessons and Confessions

The next day Ally stretches as she rolls out of her top bunk, landing lightly on her feet. She was feeling much better and changes into her work out clothes before heading to the beach. Once there she goes through her warm up katas, her IPod playing music to her ears only. As she works away Evan shakes his head, he was working with Jason on hand to hand combat. Haruka had done well training him, but now Evan was going to work on the gymnastics part of combat. Jason was already good at dives, tuck and rolls, basic combat stuff. Evan was going to expand upon that.

He has Jason do a handstand and hold it for long as he can and keep doing that until he gets used to it and can keep it up for ten minutes. " All right, Jason, watch me. " Evan does the hand stand and then pushes off of the ground spinning twice in the air as he leaps over Jason's head and then lands in the perfect position to grab onto Jason and give him a toss.

Jason groans at this but sets to work. He knew that if Evan could do it then he could. Jupiter was supposed to be the strongest of the Inner Senshi. Ally gets into her heavier katas, her endurance building ones, needing to get back into shape fast. She knew that the Inners needed to be dealt with and soon. Percy and Nico were working with their elements, Nico using both shadows and earth while Percy used water and ice to combat each other. Ally starts manipulating the shadows during her kata, she knew how much she could take, but she also knew she needed to get stronger.

Tatsuya whistles just then and the boys groan, " Tatsuya, with all due respect, water and I do not mix. " Evan says.

" Then dodge. " Tatsuya says and starts sending the balls of water, varying sizes, naturally, at them all.

Jason creates an electrical shield around Evan and dodges the water balls headed his way. Percy was deflecting and redirecting while Nico went on the offensive. Evan smirks, the knights and Jovian senshi replacement were getting their teamwork down to a science. Ally smirks to herself and makes her move, forming a Frisbee out of shadows and letting it fly. Tatsuya curses, startled when Ally's attack hits him head on. The teen had picked her moment carefully and nailed him while he was busy dealing with the others.

" That is to show you all that even if a teammate is down they may not be out. " Ally states.

Evan grins, " Sis is right. A teammate may get knocked down, may be even out, but that doesn't mean that they won't get back into it and help you out. If a teammate goes down you do not leave them behind unless there is no other choice, you defend your team with everything you have. "

" Got it, but in the case of the Knights who is the leader? " Nico asks.

Evan grimaces at this, " The Moonlight Knight for all of the Knights and the Love Knight for the Inner Knights, the Wind Knight for the Outer Knights. I know who five of them are, but not where or when they are. My mother did a damn good job at separating anyone whom could be considered a threat to her. There is a Death Knight, also known as Shinigami, so if we truly need him he'll be here. "

" Is there a Moonlight Knight? " Percy asks.

" Yes, there is, Percy. He was our brother, not someone you ever messed with and lived to tell the tale, unless you were me, Evan, or Shini. " Ally answers.

" Should you even be training yet, Ally? " Nico asks her.

" I took it easy, I heal extremely fast and with Ev around I'll be back in fighting form in no time at all. " Ally says, smiling, then she rushes forward and shoves Nico into the water.

Nico rises up sputtering and smiles evilly. Ally immediately leaps into the air and nimble footed as a cat keeps ahead of Nico's sand manipulations. The son of Hades curses her out in Greek and Ally just laughs at him. The Senshi of the Moon and Sanctity just smiles as she keeps ahead of him. Her training sessions with Rowen had seriously helped her out in the agility department, as he was the fastest Ronin out of the bunch. Though Evan would argue that point with her and Rowen quite fiercely. Though put Aidan in the water and he was faster than any of them.

Ally stays still for a moment, letting Nico think she was tired and then she tackles the son of Hades, " I win, Di Angelo. "

" Shimatta, how do you do that, every time? " Nico asks.

" It's simple, Nico, she lets you think she's getting tired when in actuality she's changing tactics on you. " Evan says.

Ally shadow travels back home and gets ready for the day. Hopefully she'd be able to convince Nico to come to her dance lessons with her. She wanted Evan to stay with Jason and Percy as he had more experience. She gets ready for the day, grabbing her dance bag, and then makes breakfast for everyone else while she drinks a smoothie. She would eat at the shop later. Once Nico has eaten Ally grabs him by the arm, " Tatsuya, you have to do the dishes. Luna and Artemis will tell me if you didn't. " Ally calls out as she drags Nico off with her.

Nico groans, " Ally, where're we going? "

" My dance lessons, and IO have to take the subway to get there and I don't want to have to deal with the Kindly Ones if you don't mind. " Ally states.

Nico smirks, " So, that's all I am to you, Fury Repellant? "

Ally smiles, " No, that is not all you are to me, Di Angelo. "

Nico stares after her stunned for a few seconds before he races to catch up to her. That smile of hers, it should be illegal. Only Ally ever smiled at him like that, oh she smiled at her brothers, but that smile was reserved just for him. A smile that always made him feel as though everything would be all right, that nothing could hurt him, ever. Once he reaches her Nico drapes his arm over her shoulders and Ally looks at him, causing the son of Hades to blush, " I just don't want us to get separated in this crowd. "

" Keep telling yourself that, Di Angelo. " Ally states, taking advantage of the situation, leaning into Nico and causing his blush to deepen.

Once on the car, which was standing room only, Nico is holding onto one of the poles, with his other arm secured around Ally's waist. Ally was right, he could deny it all he liked, but he was staking his claim. No one would have Ally except him, if she would have him. Ally smiles as she catches a glimpse of Nico's pensive look, he was thinking hard about something, and from the way he tightened his grip on her slightly she had a pretty good idea of what he was thinking about.

She smirks and whispers in his ear in Greek, " Eímai_ídi t_i dik_i sas, prink_ipas thánato ( I'm already yours, Prince of Death). "

Nico's eyes widen, " You mean that? "

Ally curses Bianca in her head as well as Hades and Persephone, " Yes, I mean that, Nico. "

Ally drags him off at her stop and leads the way to her dance lessons. The daughter of Nemesis grins as Nico voluntarily though hesitantly threads his hand through hers. He was finally accepting the idea that they could be more than friends. It had taken him long enough, though she'd been patient with him. She already knew he would die to keep her safe. Though she'd prefer it if he'd do the hard thing and live for her.

" Your dad pays for this dance studio. I've heard about it from some of the Aphrodite girls. " Nico says.

" Yeah, he does, and now don't get mad, but this next dance is a partner dance and I'd really rather not have to partner with the class player. I swear he's an overlooked Aphrodite kid, that's how obnoxious he is with his looks. " Ally says.

Nico sighs, " As long as I don't have to wear tights I'll be fine. "

" No tights, street casual, this is dance, not ballet. " Ally retorts and leaves him in the lobby while she goes to change.

One of her classmates walks over, " Tall, dark, and broody, how does she rate you? "

Ally walks back out before Nico can reply, " Because I'm not a slut, Marissa. "

" You'll find that there are much better catches out there. " Marissa says.

Nico smirks at her, " I prefer my girls dark and goth. You're not my type, Ally however, is. "

" Ms. Mason, who is this? "

" Miss Francesca, this is Nico Di Angelo, I was hoping you'd allow him to be my partner for the next lessons. " Ally says.

Nico keeps relaxed as the dance teacher looks him over, " He'll do, I'll just charge this to your dad, right? "

" That's right, Miss Francesca. " Ally says and starts to go through the warm up stretches instructing Nico to do the same.

Nico was glad he had, as the partner dance was the Salsa, that they were learning. He actually had fun learning this dance, as it meant that he got to hold Ally, and watch her move, a lot . Miss Francesca is amazed at the way that Ally and Nico moved together so effortlessly and Nico was the one doing the leading. For a short while Nico forgot everything as he danced with Ally, even changing dances by instinct when the music changed, switching from the Salsa to the Tango with ease. Nico never realized he did it until Miss Francesca started clapping.

His eyes widen, how had he done that? He'd never had dance lessons, though Ally taught him a few things that would help in the course of a battle. Ally, however was inwardly seething as her hidden Silver Millennium memories return to her, silently cursing out her mother. She and Nico had danced together before when she was still Princess Serena. He had come to the moon a few times, disguised as a soldier, and as no one knew whom all of Terra's soldiers were no one was ever the wiser to it. She had fallen for him hard then and he had been there when everything had ended. He had protected her until the end, dying at the hands of Mars when she had dispatched Mercury and Jupiter at the same time, he had dodged Venus' attack and had fallen victim to Mars attack. He had managed to take down Venus, as a final gift to her and she had gone berserk, tearing Mars limb from limb.

Ally shakes off the memories mentally and smiles at Nico's confusion, most people never remembered their previous lives, but now that he was in close proximity to her every night and pretty much all day too, his memories were starting to come back and she was glad for it. She was overjoyed to know that she had never went along with her mother's fool idea to marry Endymion, as she had fallen for a half-blood, the son of Hades. Once the lesson is over Ally goes to change and shower while Nico waits for her outside the locker room, he'd seen a certain blonde eying his Ally.

Ally comes out and Nico smiles, " Let's get out of here. "

" Yeah, let's get to Sweet Dreams, though I won't be baking today, as much as I want to. I will be eating though. " Ally replies, startled when Nico pulls her to his side and then she sees the class player, Martin Overton. Nico was staking his claim loud and clear to the other teen. Martin didn't look happy at this and glares at Nico.

" Nico, come on, one blueberry smoothie does not make for a meal, I need food. " Ally says.

Nico sighs and puts a little of Saturn into his glare causing the other teen to race away. Nico lets it recede and turns to Ally, " Now we can go. There was no way in hell I was going to show him I was submissive to him. "

Ally sighs at this, " Fine, but I am hungry, now let's go, but we'll have to take the sub again. "

Nico groans at this, " All right, but don't think I'll like it, and I'm only participating when there are partner dances, though I will be coming to all of your lessons from now on. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon, or Percy Jackson. I also do not own Amelia, Tatsuya, Celeste, Danette, Tobias, Zach, Josh, or the Demeter Twins, they are the brainchildren of Illusionist Owl, author of Forlorn Ocean, which if you haven't read, then I recommend you do so, as the story is fantastic.

Author's Note: I used Google translate for the Greek in the chapter, so don't get mad if it is inaccurate.


	20. Talpa Briefly Returns

While Ally is doing an internal happy dance over Nico's new found protectiveness over her, Jason, Percy and Evan are working themselves to the bone at Sweet Dreams, Evan was working the Espresso machine while Percy boxed up orders and Jason ran the kitchen, almost singlehandedly keeping them ahead of the demand, as ever since Ally's impromptu dance session they'd been busier than ever. When Nico and Ally walk in, hand in hand Evan smirks and looks at Percy. Percy grumbles under his breath as he hands over the ten dollars. He'd been sure Nico would be stupid about things just a little longer.

Fortunately Nico never saw the money exchange hands, otherwise not even Ally would be able to save Evan from his wrath. The son of Hades walks up to the counter, " You know her drink order and I'll take a hot chocolate with a double shot of mint, plus glazed and jelly doughnuts for Ally. " Nico says.

" Suit up, Di Angelo. " Evan says.

Nico grins, " It's my day off, just check with Amelia. "

Evan flips him off while he fills the order and Nico just chuckles, " Be grateful Ally didn't see that, Ev. "

" I don't care if you are dating my sister officially now, I'll still do what I want, when Ally can't see it, as I do not want the prank queen visiting me. " Evan retorts under his breath.

Nico smirks, " Oh, I can do worse, I just haven't done so as of yet. "

Evan blinks, " No wonder you're friends with Zach, Josh, Noah, and Elijah, you're just like them. No wonder Ally likes you. "

" Where's my cocoa, Ev? " Ally calls out.

Evan hands over the entire order, as Ally had an agreement with Amelia, all the goodies she wanted as long as she helped out when she could. Ally had absolutely no problem with this agreement, and normally she could bake enough in one day to cover a week's worth of goodies for herself, they all got free drinks, as it was good for business for the employees to be seen drinking what they served. Evan had created his own drink, the Wildfire Flare. Some brave souls had tried it and a few even liked it. Though for many it was way too hot for their tastes, but for the few that were like Evan it was just perfect.

Amelia had been shocked by how hot his tastes ran. When she'd seen the chili ingredients Nico had first gotten she hadn't understood and then she had seen Nico make the chili for Evan, watching Evan drink it like it was water. She had never seen anyone who liked his food as spicy as Evan, even five alarm chili wasn't hot enough for him. She had seen Evan add hot sauce to the hottest chili recipe ever created yesterday. Ally shied away from him when he was heating up his food to taste. Apparently Nico and Ally were well used to Evan hot tastes.

Amelia observes Nico and Ally from behind the counter, the dynamics had changed slightly, as Nico was now being slightly more overt in his claiming of Ally. He'd always subtly warned away any male from her, but now he was actively doing it whenever he noticed a male looking her way. Most of the guys that frequented her shop knew that Ally was off limits. Percy viewed her as a sister and Nico, well, Nico viewed her as much more than that.

Ally is through her first plate of doughnuts in fifteen minutes and is also ready for a cocoa refill, " Ev, more cocoa please, and Percy, could you please bring me a piece of that cobbler? "

Once her new food and drink has arrived Ally settles in to eat at a more leisurely pace. Nico sips his own cocoa and then the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Ally tenses as well, sensing what Nico could. Something was seriously amiss and the half-bloods could all feel it, yet they didn't know what it was until Ally pales considerably, " Ev, get the guys, now, an _old friend _of yours is back. I don't know how, but he is. "

Evan curses up a blue streak in Japanese, " Jason, Nico, Percy, guard her with your lives if necessary, I'm going to get the guys now. Als, I'll need you to make it so we can get back into the city. "

" You got it, Ev. Guys, we'll need to get out of the shop and take the fight away from here. I'll also have to make it so Ev will have access to the Soul Swords of Fervor. " Ally says as they all race out the door. Amelia had a good idea what was going on and watches them leave, wishing them all the best of luck.

Camp Half Blood:

Evan arrives at the Nemesis cabin and tears out of it, _Guys, meet me at the lake, now!_

Not even five minutes later Sage, Rowen, Aidan, and Kevin are all at the lake. " What's up, Evan? "

Manhattan:

While Evan is explaining to the guys what Ally had sensed; Ally, Nico, and Percy had transformed and were keeping Talpa busy and away from the innocent civilians, due to Eternal Sailor Moon's presence they people still had hope and Talpa could get no power from mortal fear. Ally had given Jason a temporary outfit, as he could fight and throw lightning around, they only had to keep Talpa occupied until the Ronins could get there, plus Eternal Sailor Moon was making certain that the guys could get back into the city.

" Black Lightning Slash! "

" Snake Fang Strike! "

" Web of Deception! "

" Quake With Fear! "

Jason sends in a lightning bolt as well, and Talpa screams with outrage as the attacks hit him. The Silence Knight easily dispatched the soldiers along with the Ocean Knight's help, though the Silence Knight stayed close to Eternal Sailor Moon.

" Flare Up NOW! "

" Ah, Wildfire, you have made it to our battle! "

Eternal Sailor Moon takes the opportunity to set up for her most powerful senshi attack and waits until Rowen launches his attack at Talpa, " Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss! "

Talpa is sent reeling when this attack hits him head on. He had never faced Sailor Moon before and therefore did not know exactly how purifying her powers could be. He retaliates immediately but the Silence Knight was there, raising the Silence Wall instantly, defending them both. " Thanks, Sailor Moon, guys, time for the Inferno! " Evan calls out.

Ocean Knight unleashes a tsunami upon Talpa to buy the Ronins the time they needed to set up for the attack. Eternal Sailor Moon flies over to join her brother, " I think we need to do this together, to make sure he stays gone this time. Seasonals, send your powers to me, and my Outers, I know you can hear, you too Starlights, I need your powers! "

Jason, Ocean Knight, and Silence Knight all watch in awe as first the warlords powers and then seven more powers fly to Sailor Moon, she holds her crystal aloft as Evan prepares his attack as well. Silence Knight leaps in front of them, erecting the Silence Wall once again to keep them safe from Talpa while the Lunar Twins got set up for their attack, " Sailor Planet…. "

" Rage of…. "

The twins finished their attacks together, knowing that they had to put everything they had into this combo attack to keep anyone from ever bringing Talpa back, ever again.

" Attack! "

" Inferno! "

As the conjoined attack hits Talpa he curses the Moon Queen whom had brought him back, just to be utterly overwhelmed by two of the most powerful soldiers the forces of good had on their side. The others watch in awe as Talpa is well and truly defeated finally. Once it's over Eternal Sailor Moon collapses into her brother, losing hold on her transformation. Evan looks to Kayura and she transports them all to the Kazuki home. Evan sends away the Inferno and looks at his sister, " Ro, ya got some ambrosia on ya? "

Rowen nods and gives some of it to Ally, Ally moans as she comes to, her eyes staying firmly shut, " Shimatta, I feel like I did when I faced down Beryl, only this time I didn't die in the process. "

" Damn good thing too, though Ro would have been able to bring you back since the death wouldn't have been of natural causes. " Evan says.

" Wait, he can seriously do that? " Nico asks, they had all detransformed upon arriving at the Kazuki home.

" I'm the Warrior of Life, Nico, I can only die from natural causes, so when I even get the sniffles I head for the infirmary at camp. I don't want to die as a teenager again. " Rowen says.

" It is becoming a rather disturbing occurrence, we never make it past the bloody age of sixteen. " Aidan states.

" What about me, I've been forced to be with that damned Endymion for two lifetimes now, though I didn't stick to that during the Silver Millennium, I rebelled. Pissing my mother off, might I add. " Ally states.

Nico blinks, " That would explain how I know how to dance without ever having had a lesson before. Why am I remembering now? "

Sage smirks, " Because of the close proximity to Ally. Since she is the Tsuki no Hime and remembers her past lives so she can protect the world if need be. You were always meant to be at her side. Serenity made it so you would be born too soon, yet by your dad placing you at the Lotus Hotel and Casino he thwarted her plans and you were able to meet Serena again in her third life, and let me just say, as a Venusian Prince and Aphrodite son I approve, you're a much better choice, not to mention all Endymion ever wanted was to bed her. Ryo made damn certain that wouldn't happen as he had one of us guys with her at all times. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Sailor Moon, or Ronin Warriors. I also do not own Amelia, Tatsuya, the Demeter twins, Zach, or Josh, they are the brainchildren of Illusionist Owl. I seriously recommend you read her story Forlorn Ocean.


	21. Wildfire Fury Unleashed Uniquely

Evan smirks, " Served the pompous ass right, there was no way in hell Dad would have ever given his approval. As in Lunarian society the women gave one concession to the men that they could choose and have final say over whom their daughters married, mom never gave dad that choice, probably never told him either. "

" Oh, I know she didn't. " Ally mutters, she snuggled up in her brother's arms.

" Good, though I'm pretty sure Haruka and that Seiya fella have gotten ahold of him and made it impossible for him to ever have children now. " Rowen says.

" Ruka-chan always did say she would castrate him with a rusty butter knife, and she would have worked with Seiya, the Outers and Starlights actually got along but in order to keep the Inners off balance had to act as though they didn't. " Ally states.

" Ryujin has done an excellent job of protecting his home. One of the warlords will always be close by, so if something like this happens again then we can respond quickly. " Kayura says.

" I'm just glad that I inherited wind and lightning powers from dad. " Jason says.

" We all are, mate. That was some mighty impressive skill you showed out there, though Ev's been training you hasn't he? " Aidan asks.

Evan smirks, " Let me know if the gods give you guys trouble about our duty to the mortal realm, I would love an opportunity to go and set them right again. "

Kevin chuckles at this, Evan had raised hell the last time the Olympians had tried to control the bearers, he'd hate to be them if they ever attempted it again, because Evan could literally destroy their throne room without breaking a sweat. It had been a bad idea to piss him off when he was Ryo Sanada, but as Evan Daniels, well he was the son of Nemesis, and had the pranking queen for a sister. Even the Stoll brothers bowed before Ally's mastery of the pranking art. " Dude, I don't think they want to risk another go round with you. "

Sage shakes his head, " Leave it to the Lunar prince to threaten the Olympians and not worry about reprisals. "

" Amaterasu-sama visited them after I was done. " Evan states calmly.

All of the other armor bearers stare at him in shock, " Care ta repeat dat, buddy? " Rowen asks, the first one capable of coherent speech after that little bombshell.

" Amaterasu-sama visited them and told them that though the bearers were all born American and as Greek half-bloods, the armors still fell under their authority and she would not allow them to use us for their own agendas, " Evan states, " You guys did know that I have been blessed by her in each life time we've had, right? "

" Ah, no, I don't think that ever came up in conversation, Rekka no Ryo. " Sage says to him.

Evan flinches, he hated his Japanese title, even worse Sage had used his title from the last life, " Gomen, guys, it's just everything was suddenly coming to a head back then. Usa knew something was up and we'd been trying to head it off at the pass, but we couldn't. "

Ally sighs, " It's true, I was far smarter and more powerful as Usagi then I ever let my Inner Court know. I had received warnings and had gone to Ryo for help, because I knew he had Amaterasu-sama's blessing and she would prevent eavesdropping. She tried to help us, tried to give us a fighting chance, but that was not to be. Now, though we can take the appropriate measures to try and keep this from happening again. "

Nico smirks, " So, when do the guys get to go take care of the Inners? What, Hotaru tells me things while she's training me? "

" Only after they're jumping at shadows and so paranoid they're almost afraid to go outside. " Aidan states.

" Yeah, the Outers and Starlights deserve a chance to make them suffer. " Sage says.

Evan grins ferally, " Mars is so mine. She'll never see what hit her. "

Ally sighs again as she stands up and whacks him upside the head, " Have you forgotten, Rekka no Ryo, that she can scry with fire and she most likely knows that you will be sent after her, as Ares and his Roman aspect of Mars would do anything to terrify her? "

Evan grimaces, he hated it when Ally got into her lecturing mode, and what really irked him was the fact that she was right. She always was, " Shimatta, Usa-ane, did you have to hit that hard? "

" With your stubbornness, which is inherited from our father, yes I did, Rekka no Ryo. " Ally retorts.

Percy blinks, he hadn't thought ane could be used as a suffix like that but then again, during their first life she was his twin sister, so it made sense for Evan to use it. Everyone watches the Nemesis sibs interact with each other. They were a true loving brother-sister relationship, complete with insults and slaps. Though this was easily escalating into a shouting match of monumental proportions. No one was making a move to stop them, and Percy knew why, they both had enough power to wipe anyone out before realizing what they had done.

Camp Half Blood:

Eli snickers as he makes his way back from the Hecate cabin when a Hecate daughter catches him and uses a spell to freeze him, " Not so cocky now, are you, Demeter child. You will pay for your transgressions against us. "

Ryan Marks just happens to be walking by at this time and tackles the Hecate daughter, " Like hell I'll let you pull this crap. "

She shoves him away with her magic and Ryan was back on his feet in seconds, " Eli, run, now, I've got this. "

Eli nods and races for the safety of camp, under Chiron's watch they wouldn't pull anything. Well, that's what he was hoping at any rate. He knew that things were going to get extremely nasty without Evan in camp for the next little while. The nymphs from outside of camp had told him and Noah what was going on, and they had agreed to keep their silence. Ryan suddenly curses as he can feel his left arm snap from a flick of his opponents hands.

A dagger whizzes past him and just scoring the irate Hecate daughter's cheek, " I'll thank you to leave my little brother alone, Mavin. " Ryan hears Ethan shout out.

" Stay out of this, Nakamura. " Mavin snaps.

Ethan moves before she can get a lock on him, giving Ryan enough time to eat some ambrosia he had on hand. Then Ryan tackles the distracted witch, giving Ethan enough time to tie her up, " Thanks, bro. " Ryan says.

" No prob, we can't let these Hecate daughters walk all over us. Plus, they will pay for the hell they have put our sister through. " Ethan states firmly.

" As if, you Nemesis spawn. " Mavin snaps out.

Ethan glares at her, " Oh, you will pay, even the Ares cabin is sick of you idiots. Clarisse is about ready to declare it open season on all Hecate campers, unless you mess with Drew, none of us like her, which is why there is no retaliation for those acts. "

The Nemesis sons walk off and leave her there, and she glares darkly after them and using her magic frees herself and goes in search of a much easier target. When Dare screams out in pain the entire Nemesis cabin plus, Noah, Eli, Zach, and Josh go running. They were all surprised to see Evan and Ally back, along with Aidan, Rowen, Sage, and Kevin with them, they'd known the other four had left, but not how or why. Sage had Dare and was currently using his armor to heal the poor toddler while Ally and Evan were going after Mavin with no mercy in their eyes.

The Hecate daughter just laughs until Evan has a katana at her throat, with enough pressure to draw blood, " Now hear this, if you ever hurt any of my brothers or my sister ever again I will gut you and leave your entrails as an offering for your mother, do you understand me? " Evan says very softly, yet you could feel the anger coming off of him in waves.

No one dared to move, they had never seen Evan like this. Even his closest friends stayed still, they'd seen it once before, and that was when Endymion had nearly succeeded in raping Serena. When this side of their leader came out to play no one could interfere, except for Ally and she was just as pissed off as Evan was. Mr. D came out to see what was going on and even he stilled himself, he knew the rage of a Wildfire bearer when he saw it and was not about to interfere in anyway. Very few ever pushed a Wildfire bearer to this point and to push the bearer's soul twin to that point as well was just stupid.

He keeps Chiron from saying anything, knowing that one false move could have all that rage directed at any one of them, " My brother is waiting for an answer bitch, if you don't answer in the next minute you will be going to visit your mother in the Underworld, as the result of a one way ticket. " Ally hisses, her violet eyes nearly black in their current state.

Mavin swallows nervously, " I understand. "

Dare squirms to be let go and he races for his sibs, " Nough. "

The rage leaves both of them in that instant and Ally picks him up, leaving via means a shadow portal. Evan follows soon after and the guys all breathe out sighs of relief, " Let's hope we don't live ta see dat again. " Rowen mutters.

" Seconded. " the other three state firmly.

Josh, Zach, Noah, and Eli approach them, " Explain now. The twins know more than most because of the nymphs. " Josh says.

So they do so in undertones and the two senshi to be and the new princes of Earth to be, Demeter hadn't formally informed them of this though, stare at them in shock, " All right, note to self, do not ever piss off Evan. " Eli says.

" He only gets that bad when you threaten his friends or family. Ally is extremely protective of Dare and she felt his pain where we were at. " Sage admits, though he and the guys all made a conscious effort to only annoy Ryo. Kevin made it his mission to annoy Ryo/Evan, and Rowen knew just when Evan needed a change of pace, a change of scenery.

Sage was the one that got Evan to spar when he knew his friend was close to combustion point. Aidan always made sure to get him to talk when he needed to though if he wouldn't talk to Aidan then Aidan would send for Ally telepathically and the female Nemesis child would literally sit on her brother until he talked. Needless to say Evan normally talked to Aidan. As he did not like it when all of his half-brothers made fun of him when Ally did this. For Ally, it was harder, the ones she used to talk to were the ones whom had betrayed her, sure she talked to Evan, and Aidan suspected to Nico as well, but not about everything. Ally needed a sister, a best female friend or something, but there was no one at camp that Ally was close to except for them, her sibs, Nico, and to some extent, the Stoll's, she had started to take Noah and Eli under her wing as well, seeing fellow pranksters and wanting to nurture that gift.

Ally couldn't stand Bianca, hated the Hecate daughters, she and Clarisse were lifelong enemies, her and Thalia were a no go as well. Although now that Kiley was in camp maybe Ally could have a friend that happened to be female, they had been friends during the Silver Millennium after all, Aidan mused. He was fairly protective of the Tsuki no Hime, since being an empath he had always been able to feel her pain, her loneliness. It had nearly cut him to the quick when she had been Usagi. Every time he had seen her with Mamoru she had looked despondent, and even worse he could feel her fear of him. Bianca had seen Evan and Ally's display and was now starting to feel immensely grateful that the Nemesis daughter had not been in camp when she had blown up at Nico and disowned him.

What she had seen right then told her that Ally was more than capable of ripping her to shreds if she ever hurt Nico again. She had never feared for her safety as a Big Three child until that moment. Nemesis may be a minor goddess but her wrath was well known. Having seen exactly how angry the eldest two of her children in camp could get she realized that power wasn't everything, if someone got angry enough she would be screwed. Hell, if she pissed Nico off enough he could kill her.

Annabeth Chase was still reeling from what had just occurred, she had never known just how frightening the Nemesis kids could be, until right then. Oh, she had always known that Evan was a brilliant battle commander, and that Ally was a fighter you just did not mess with. The girl had dealt with the furies for seven years, _on her own_, before she had come to camp.

Clarisse LaRue was still shaking in her boots from that display, even her father would have been, and he had when he had witnessed Hariel's first display of Wildfire Fury. Once that came over a Wildfire Bearer nothing could stop them from doing what they set out to do. Clarisse knew the guys secrets and had met with Evan's katanas when he realized she had known. Clarisse had immediately sworn on the River Styx that she would never tell anyone what she knew. She may be brawny but not even she was that stupid.

Kazuki Residence:

Ally cradles Dare in her arms, cursing out Hecate in her head, if she ever saw Hecate she would kick her ass all the way to the Lethe and dunk her in it. Nico was cursing under his breath when he realized what had sent the six back to camp. Only something happening to Dare would get that reaction out of Ally. Nico looks at Evan, " What happened? "

" Hecate daughter got pissed that Ryan and Ethan kicked her ass and stopped her from messing with Eli and decided to take it out on Dare. " Evan replies.

Dare is cradled in his sister's arms, as he'd been orphaned he'd become a ward of the state, a satyr had kidnapped him away from the orphanage he was at. Ally was hoping that Amelia and Tatsuya, or maybe even her dad would take him in. The toddler sniffles, " Want fluffy kitty. "

Evan groans, " Only Blaze could leave that kind of impression. I'll go get him. Besides I don't like being separated from him this long. "

Evan was there and back again in seconds. The tiger cub walks over to the toddler and licks his face. Ally leaves Dare in White Blaze's capable paws and sighs, " This just keeps getting better and better, we can't leave Dare at camp without one of us there to protect him. "

" Yeah, I know and it is really starting to annoy me, Usa-ane. The one thing we both take deadly seriously is family. " Evan admits.

" Yeah, I never let anyone mess with Shingo and I always tried extra hard to keep my enemies away from mama, papa, and Shingo, Ry. " Ally states.

" You know, now that I know what I do, the relationship you two have makes a lot more sense. " Nico says.

Ally smiles, " Yeah, I guess after two life times of knowing each other some habits will just stick around, isn't that right, Ryo no baka? "

" Shut up, Usa-ane. " Evan says, watching his guardian soothe his little brother. White Blaze had always been able to comfort him and Usa. If he couldn't find White Blaze back in Japan then he knew his tiger was with Usa, at Toyama Park.

" Hey, Ev, tomorrow I wanna go check on Shadowdancer, care to come with? " Ally asks him.

" Ya gotta be kidding, I haven't seen my dad in a while. " The Warlords had left when Ally had started cursing up quite the blue streak in Japanese, to the point that she had Rowen whistling in amazement.

" Nico, can you watch Dare for me? " Ally asks.

" No problem, the kid actually likes me anyhow. " Nico says.

" I can help Nico out with that, maybe start Dare on some agility training. " Jason adds.

" Not to Ruka-chan levels, he doesn't have much stamina yet. " Ally says firmly.

" Understood, Ally. " Jason says, sticking his tongue out at her.

Evan groans at this move and Ally reciprocates the move immediately, starting an all too familiar tongue war, though the previous ones had taken place between Usagi and Rei. Jason just had to do that, didn't he? Jason and Ally suddenly both burst out laughing at the same time and the other three older half –bloods stare at them.

" Thanks, Jase, I needed that. "

" No prob, Ally, Haruka told me about the good natured fights you and the Martian Senshi had. " Jason states.

" Good old Ruka-chan, still looking out for me, but don't you dare tell her I said she was old. " Ally says.

" I'd never dream of it, goth girl. "

" Watch it, lightning boy! " Ally snaps back playfully.

" Make me, klutz! "

Ally snarls under her breath at this, " It's not my damn fault that I was born on the moon and the Earth's gravity wreaks havoc on my system. "

" Never said it was. " Jason quips.

Ally groans and then tackles him, proceeding to try and strangle him and then it turned into an all-out tickle fight with neither combatant being willing to give up. Evan smiles, " She needed this, someone who can make her mad and happy at the same time. She needs the play fights that only a true friend can supply. "

" Gotta admit, she does look happier. " Nico says, oddly enough he didn't feel threatened by this. He knew Ally was his, and that Jason had taken on the role of her brother.

Tokyo, Japan:

Hotaru Tomoe and Taiki Kou both saunter along as they home in on Sailor Mercury, Ami Mizuno. Taiki spots her first and he motions for Hotaru to stay where she was, " Mizuno-san, it has been quite a long time, hasn't it? "

" Taiki-san. " Ami says, swallowing nervously. This would not be good for her.

" Just what the hell were thinking by betraying the Tsuki no hime, the light of Hope. She saved the entire damn universe and you thank her by betraying her, I thought you were supposed to be a genius, but that there sounds like a move of pure stupidity. " Taiki states.

" She's a worthless, whiny crybaby that should never have been given that type of responsibility. " Ami snaps.

" Mizuno-san, shut up before I decide to kill you myself. No one insults Usa-mama in front of me and gets away with it. " Hotaru snaps, her eyes were glowing purple with the power of Saturn.

Ami looks at her, " It's for Rowen to kill me, if he can, so I have no need to fear reprisals from you, Tomoe-san. "

Hotaru smiles wickedly at this statement, " Think what you will, Mizuno-san, but if I were you I'd start being worried about your family, as I am allowed to punish traitors to the Lunar crown in whatever manner I see fit, check it out with the Data Computer if you don't believe me. Your mother may just have an _accident_, if you get my drift. "

Ami pales at this and watches as the Starlight and Saturn walk away from her. She checks the Data Computer and pales even further, Hotaru was right, she could go after her family if she couldn't go after her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Percy Jackson, or the Ronin Warriors. I also do not own the Demeter twins, Zach, Josh, Amelia, or Tatsuya, they are all the brain children of Illusionist Owl.


	22. Goddess Discussion and Messing w Minako

600th Floor, Empire State Building, Mt. Olympus:

Aphrodite smiles as she watches Nico and Ally's relationship progress. Finally, that bitch Serenity was going to get hers and it would be about damn time too. How dare she try and manipulate her domain of power and influence. She was going to find out the hard way that when you pissed off Aphrodite you had better be able to fight exceptionally well, as all Venusian women got extremely vindictive when they were pissed off. That bitch was going to pay for her transgressions.

Athena observes the love goddess and shakes her head, " Serenity won't go down easily, Aphrodite. "

" I know she won't, Athena, however that doesn't mean I can't think of the things I'm going to do to her whenever I see her, does it? " Aphrodite asks.

Athena smiles at this, " Why is it none of your daughters ever show this side of them? "

" Because no one ever tramples on their domains of love and beauty, if that were to happen, well you see what happens whenever the Hunters are in camp. " Aphrodite states.

Athena blinks, " You raise a good point, Aphrodite, I sometimes forget that you were in fact the previous Sailor Venus. Serenity didn't deserve such good and loyal protectors. "

" Damn straight she didn't. Sorry, couldn't help but overhear, " Eris says and as she comes out of the shadows, " She is a bitch and should be taken out, however she has made several deals to try and keep her ass out of the fire. We need to make Gaea rescind her protection of her and then Ryo, sorry, Evan, can kick his mother's ass, or Hariel. "

" How the hell do we get Gaea to rescind her protection of Serenity? " Athena wonders out loud.

" Well, Ally saved the Earth several times as Sailor Moon, hell, Endymion, excuse me, Tuxedo Kamen, did nothing except save the damsel that didn't really need saving. Galaxia killed him first and it was Usagi who had to step up with the help of the Starlights to save the entire damn universe. Ever notice how she was always the only one who could do the major battles, sure the others, if they were alive, threw in with her, the Beryl incident not counting, as the inners wanted to look good to the hime and not have her remember them for who they really were. " Eris states.

" You do raise a good point, Eris, though you'd think you'd be against Ally, as she stands for order. " Athena says thoughtfully.

" Order can't exist without Chaos and vice versa, I'm not stupid, besides I actually got along with her during the Silver Millennium. Serena and I were good friends, I don't know how my chaos got that twisted that it was trying to wipe out everything in its path. " Eris states.

" Probably the bitch queen or someone else twisted it to do their bidding. " Aphrodite states.

" Not necessarily, ladies. " a new voice interjects.

Aphrodite blinks, " Queen Aurista, what do you mean. "

" The Chaos that Usagi fought is actually the remnants of a being known as Lucemon, he hails from a different dimension and I didn't notice this nor did Setsuna as everything was coming unhinged when he slipped through. In that dimension the hime has a counterpart, though she did not face Lucemon her boyfriend, a fire wielder and five others did. If things get too far out of hand then we will have to call them in for reinforcements. " Aurista states.

" I forgot that there many vast time lines and dimensions out there, if that's the case then what will stop a Serenity from a different dimension from teaming up with our Serenity? " Aphrodite asks.

" Nothing, I'm afraid, until Ally ascends to Cosmos. " Aurista states calmly, though on the inside she was anything but, she was practically the goddess of time after all.

" So you're saying that we have to keep an eye on the thing that Usagi drove out of Galaxia. Hell, Galaxia defeated that eons ago. " Athena states.

" Maybe so, but Lucemon slipped through a time slip and ended up in the past and now has had eons, as you put it, Athena, to plan his revenge on those that defeated him, though now he has to lick his wounds even more and bide his time. This is not going to be a pleasant occurrence when he is back to full power. " Aurista states firmly.

Athena groans, " Eris, will you be able to monitor this Lucemon? "

" He's using my chaos, yes I can. " Eris states, she was pissed and rightly so, this Lucemon, whoever he was, was interfering on her domain of power and she was not going to stand for it for too much longer.

Tokyo, Japan:

Yaten grins to himself as he hums one of the Three Lights hits songs loud enough for Minako to hear it. The poor girl was becoming highly paranoid and he was just adding to it and enjoying every minute of it, " Hello, Aino-san. "

" Michiru. " Minako yelps out.

" That's right, Aino-san, you are a disgrace to the title of senshi and you will soon lose it, I look forward to the day, you traitorous bitch. The hime did nothing to deserve what you helped do to her. Endymion is now no longer capable of having children, which means you can forget about a child of the hime's that you can mold. You sicken me, I'm supposed to take orders from you? Don't make me laugh, you pathetic wench. " Michiru says.

Yaten grins, Michiru was a force to be reckoned with and she allowed no one to harm her hime if she could help it. Unlike Haruka she used nice words, for the most part to cut down her target. It would seriously serve Minako right to be beaten by the brother she helped to kill. He'd never met the Prince of Venus, but he did know of him by reputation. He'd been protective of the Moon Princess, of Serena, and he would be out for blood. He was a lover and a fighter. " I won't lose. I refuse to lose my powers. I am Sailor Venus and Sailor Venus I shall remain, no matter what. " Mina hisses.

Michiru just laughs at this, " You honestly think you can beat the Ronin Warrior of Halo, you're more deluded than I thought, Minako. Sage could beat you in twenty different ways before you can even think to defend yourself, face it, you're a pathetic, greedy, ambitious little girl that needs to grow up. "

" I'm in total agreement with that assessment, Michiru, she does need to grow up or get a reality check, Usagi could have kicked her ass easily if she hadn't been taken off guard. I saw her going through her katas one morning, that girl could kick some serious ass, why do you think you rarely had to deal with late night youma attacks, she handled them all herself so you ungrateful bitches could sleep. " Yaten says.

Minako scampers off and Michiru smiles, " She'll crack first, Rei will be harder. "

" I am so enjoying this. After everything they put her through it's about time someone dishes it back out. " Yaten states.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Lucemon.

Author's Note: I know it has been a long time and I'm sorry for it. I hope this makes up for some of my absence. Please, fans of _The Secret of Mars_, remember that on girl needs ten votes to win the position of Yaten's girlfriend. So if you haven't voted in my poll please do so. For my other stories, I will work on them when I can get the time. This is harvest season right now and I have to can tomato juice and what not. As for Lucemon, I'm working on a different story that I think I will tie in with this, I haven't posted it yet as I'm still tweaking it, but yeah when it comes time to deal with Lucemon certain Digidestines will be making a trip through dimensions in order to deal with their old enemy. That may be a sequel story though, not sure yet.

Thank you Illusionist Owl for allowing me to write this story.


	23. New Revelations and Busy Bakers

Hikawa Shrine, Juuban:

Rei Hino sweeps the stairs of the shrine as she performs her duties as miko when Seiya and Setsuna walk up the stairs, " Hino-san, it has been awhile. " Setsuna states.

Rei looks at her warily, " Yes, it has, Meiou-san, how may I be of service to you today? "

Setsuna smiles, " I would like an explanation as how you came to the conclusion as to why it was a good idea to kill the person who saved this planet and restored your life more than once. An actual explanation and not your usual tripe when you're complaining about her. "

Rei blinks at this request from the Plutonian and actually pauses to think about her answer. Unnoticed by Rei Seiya slips off to meet with her crows, Phobos and Deimos. The twin sailors take on human form when they're alone, looking at Seiya, " You have come to ask us why we did not intervene, correct? " the red suited Phobos asks.

Seiya nods at this assertion, " As well as what happened to cause them to all turn on her so drastically, sure there was some in fighting but nothing to that extreme or so I thought. "

The purple suited Deimos looks thoughtful at this, " You do raise a very good point, Seiya, Endymion struck us down before he struck down Luna as we were getting ready to mobilize and defend the Moon Princess. Sure, we are supposed to serve the Martian royal house, but at the same time we are also given our heads and if we do not agree with the direction our princess has chosen then we are to protect the Hime. "

" It was a slow start, but they all eventually came to hate her, mostly because she had the audacity to turn her back on the vision of Crystal Tokyo, the Crystalline Utopia for everyone but the Hime. For her it would have been a Crystalline Hell. Her future self from the possible future warned her of what was to come and she was starting to take the appropriate measures to counteract Queen Serenity the IV plans. " Phobos continues.

" Do you two have civilian names? " Seiya asks.

The twins look stunned at this question, " It has been so long since we have been allowed to use our names, as we were made into crows to better guide our Martian hime. We've used our titles for so long that I don't even know if we can remember our civilian identities. " Deimos says finally.

Elsewhere in Juuban Shingo Tsukino sighs as he remembers his big sister, due to how high of a score his video game had gotten he knew she had been reborn again, he just wished he could have done something to help her. It sucked that she was continually come down on by her, no their parents even though she was doing everything to keep them safe. He'd known the entire time his sister was Sailor Moon and had covered for her when necessary. He also knew that she had convinced her teachers to not send her true grades home.

He'd even known who Chibi-Usa was the whole time, her hypnosis hadn't worked on him. He and Yuli Yamato had gotten close after the deaths of the Ronins and Sailor Moon. Somehow he had yet to age past eighteen, and he wasn't quite sure why that was. " Shingo Tsukino. "

Shingo whips around, " Who wants to know? "

" I can answer the question as to why you haven't aged. " Shingo sees a pale, ethereal woman with dark silver hair.

" Who are you? " Shingo asks her, noting the crescent moon on her forehead.

" I am Queen Sedation of the Moon, one of Serena's ancestors, your sister. You, during the Silver Millennium, were descended from one of my son Haven's children, a different one than Serena. You have inherited the legacy of the Crescent Moon Knight, it is why you have not aged, and why Chibi-Usa's magic did not affect you. "

Shingo's eyes widen at this, " How will I get trained? "

Sedation smiles at this question, " Your father will visit you in your dreams and train you up, all right. "

Shingo nods at this and just continues to ask Sedation questions while she was there. He was not going to lose this opportunity to find out about his hidden heritage.

Naru Osaka sighs as she enters the Crown Arcade, it just hadn't been the same without Usagi. The only reason the arcade was even still open was that Shingo's Sailor Moon video game brought in enough customers to keep it going. Motoki Furuhata still ran it as he couldn't bear to let go of the only connection he had left to Usagi. Naru understood that all too well, as both she and Motoki had been let in on Usagi's secrets. Both knew how to access the hidden op center in the arcade.

Naru had known she had lost her best friend when she had heard about Sailor moon's death at the hands of the Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. It had hurt when she had found out, physically hurt to know she was gone, their savior was gone, but thanks to the news coming out of New York she and Motoki both knew their friend had been reincarnated and was still defending them, just in a different city.

" Naru Osaka? "

" Who's asking? " Naru asks warily.

" My name is Arabella of Venus, I was the duchess during the Silver Millennium when it first started. You, Naru, are Sailor Psyche, the Sailor Scout of the Soul, this is why you hurt physically at the loss of the Hime. "

Naru blinks at this knowledge and settles in to ask questions and learn what she needed to know, she would be using the op center to train with Motoki's help. As there happened to be a training room in there with a simulator. It would help her get to know the different attacks and get comfortable with them. Naru had never really wondered why she hadn't aged, she figured it had been due to her being so close to Usagi.

Empire State Building, 600th floor:

Hestia observes all that was going down in Juuban with a smile. Things were finally starting to get back on track, no thanks to that interfering Queen Serenity. Serena had done all she could to undo her mother's stupidity, but there was only so much one could do in an allotted amount of time. Serenity had screwed up big time, so big that not even Hestia could get her home in order. That right there was saying something.

" Lady Hestia, it has been quite a while since we have last spoken. "

Hestia smiles when she sees her old friend, " Queen Hadia, it has been far too long since we last saw each other. "

" Agreed, I have come because of events unfolding in the home city of the Hime. Far too much has been happening as of late and it worries me. Sure she's under the protection of Ryujin, but something tells me that this threat is far more powerful than we could handle, let alone the Hime and her protectors. "

Hestia smiles, " You forget, her true soul mate is at her side and he has power over death while she resides over life, plus couple that with their love and they will prevail. None of the reincarnated royals wish to die in their teens again. "

Sweet Dreams:

Jason smiles as he whips up a batch of strawberry cheesecake while keeping an eye on his cooling cake for a blueberry cake roll, made blue of course, for the blue food lover. He gets the cake into the oven and then finishes his blue blueberry cake roll. Next, he moves on to mixing up a batch of mint chip cookies, gluten free for a regular customer, whom wanted to get his sister some sweets she could eat. " Hey, Jase, we're running low on spritz cookies and chocolate chunk cookies as well. " Evan calls out from the kitchen door.

" Gotcha, Tobias, start making spritz cookies from the dough we had left over while I finish these off, okay. " Jason says.

" Already on it, Jason. " Tobias states.

Jason gets his cookies on the cookie sheets and starts mixing up more chocolate chunk cookies, " Ev, can you go get Aidan, with Amelia and Ally taking a girls day we're a little shorthanded here. "

" I'll call him. " Evan says, as he was busy running the Espresso Machine while Percy and Danette filled orders and operated the cash register. Nico had gone off to make an emergency supply run. _Hey, Aid, need a little baking help here._

_ How will I get there fast enough? _

_ Go behind the Poseidon cabin and teleport to the back door of Sweet Dreams, we're short-handed today._

_ On my way. _

Somehow Jason had managed to get his cookies boxed and labeled, the jellyroll dealt with, and get his chocolate chunk cookies into the oven, while also finishing his strawberry cheesecake. Tobias had gotten two sheets of spritz cookies in and done, the first tray was cool enough, so he called Percy to restock them. Aidan walks in moments later and they put him to work. Aidan was mixing up more spritz cookie dough and at the same time crushing pecans to make pecan sandies. Tobias was still working on making the spritz cookies from the leftover dough. Jason was now on to making cinnamon rolls at cookie size, while he lets the dough rise he works on making cranberry raisin cookies.

Out front Danette and Percy were about ready to pull out their hair, they were getting slammed. Percy takes a quick inventory of what they had out and moans softly, the oatmeal cookies were almost completely out. He races back to the kitchen, " We need oatmeal cookies, stat. "

Aidan leaps on that as Tobias was now using his spritz dough, though he had switched to a different plate. His pecan sandies were ready to go into the oven anyhow. He mixes up a double batch and starts setting them out on cookie sheets. Once Jason's chocolate chunk cookies are done Aidan's oatmeal cookies go in. The kitchen started churning out cookies and other pastries at their usual rate with another competent baker in the back.

Nico walks in and puts away everything he had been sent to get and Jason hands him a new list, " Sorry, Nico, but we've been getting slammed all day. We need all of this, now. "

Nico sighs but sets out to get the new list of supplies, " Save me a slice of that cheesecake, okay, Jase? "

" You got it, Nico. " Jason calls out in acknowledgement, it was the least he could do.

Once all the cookies are restocked and the cranberry raisin, plus the pecan sandies were out Jason takes a moment to look at the inventory and nearly curses out loud in Latin, they were running low on honey buns. He races back to the kitchen and pulls out the rest of their stock of honey buns, replenishing them while Aidan starts another batch of them, Tobias taking over the cinnamon rolls. Generally Amelia and Ally were there as well to help out with the baking process. Percy comes in for the gluten free mint chip cookies just then, " Oh, we're running low on the cream puffs as well. "

Jason heads for the overstock and restocks the cream puffs, " We're gonna need more help in here soon if this keeps up. "

" Tell me about it. " Tobias says, they'd been working nonstop since they got to work today.

Half an hour later Nico returns and has his piece of cheesecake before he gets put to work baking as well. Mostly Nico was just running the stuff to the oven and switching things out. Though he also had to keep track of their stock out front and they weren't even half way through the day. Nico manages to get himself a drink from Evan, whom knew everyone's drink orders by now. Nico gets to work on a tiramisu and once it is in the oven he takes the time to do an inventory and groans, " Di Immortales! We need to start making more cream puffs now! "

Camp Half Blood:

Josh looks at Rowen as they go over strategy, it made sense for the Scout of Flame, War, and Passion to know strategy and tactics, that was what he had been doing with Rowen, he had also been taking archery lessons from him, " So, what was it like for you in your previous lives? "

Rowen sighs, " Not that bad f'ah me. F'ah Ally howev'ah it was terrible. She 'ad tah play dumb in ord'ah tah protect 'er family, an' she got crucified somethin' terrible f'ah it. "

Eli and Noah are working out some more prank plans when their mother, Demeter appears, " Eli, Noah, I have something very important to tell you. I will be granting you two the power of the Earth from Endymion, Mamoru as you two might know of him. "

Eli is the first to come out of the stunned stupor, " So, we both become Tuxedo Kamen or what? "

Demeter smirks, " Just think over the implications for now, you won't be getting the power yet, I just wanted you two to know. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, or Percy Jackson. I also do not own Amelia, Tatsuya, Tobias, Danette, the Demeter Twins, Zach, and Josh.

Author's Note:

Sorry for the long wait, other story ideas just cropped up and demanded that they be written. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please remember to vote in my poll, I still don't have a winner.


	24. The Moirae and Solar Knight

Motoki Furuhata looks up at the moon and curses his mother long and loud. Serena should not have had to suffer like that at all and yet she did. Sure, Serena had only been his half-sister, as he'd been the heir to the sun. If he'd been able to live on the Moon more things might have been a little easier on his little sister. She didn't even have her twin brother most of the time. It was why Haruka was so damn protective of her Koneko, because deep down, some part of her hand remembered what full hell Usagi's life had been on the Moon.

She had always been closer to her Outer Court and of course, their mother, in her infinite stupidity just had to use the crystal to make it so she was closer to the Inners and that she relied on that kusotarre Endymion. He'd barely been able to stomach being his best friend, and that's only because for the longest time Mamoru had been different from Endymion, but then he had let Endymion take over. " Ah, my son, it's so nice to see that you've kept your temper. "

Motoki smirks, " Your Majesty, King Hyperion, what an honor for you to grace me with your divine countenance. "

Like Serenity was a title almost on the moon Hyperion was one on the sun, and Motoki knew his father hated to stand on ceremony, it pissed him off. It didn't hurt that he and Hariel were cut from the same cloth. If one hadn't known better they would have sworn the princess was the Sun King's child. Anders looks at his son, " Do you have access to your powers, Andrew? "

Motoki sighs, " Unfortunately not, Dad. Mom decided to be a real bitch. I'm just glad I could be here for Rena this time. "

Anders frowns, Serenity was an interfering bitch and she needed to be dealt with soon. The Planetary Queens were working on it, but Serenity had her ass covered in so many different ways that it made a certain Perfect Soldier in another dimension seem unprepared. Anders draws his sword and Motoki kneels, " I, Anders, King Hyperion of the Solar Kingdom to hereby grant unto Prince Andrew, my son and heir his rightful birthright and powers, making him the Solar Knight once again. "

Motoki grins as he can feel his powers coursing through his veins again, it felt so good to be back at full strength, " Thanks, Dad. What are you going to do to mom? "

Anders suspires at this question, " I wish I knew. She's made it extremely hard to get rid of her. The Crescent Moon Knight and Sailor Psyche will be coming to you for training, well, your arcade, but still, didn't anyone question why you didn't age, son? "

" Everyone just assumes that I have good genetics. " Motoki says.

" Endymion's Shittenou have been reborn and they remember everything. They are truly disgusted with their prince. They may seek you out and swear their allegiance to you. They would truly help with the training process. Kunzite is currently trying to find the other Lunar Knights. "

" Understood, I guess that does make sense, as they all loved Serena. " Motoki admits.

" I have to be going now, son, take care, and train hard. There's a war coming with your mother and those she's allied herself with, though not even Gaea would turn on the girl who has saved her numerous times without hesitation. " Anders says and teleports away.

Motoki resigns himself to getting reacquainted with his sword and powers. Thank Selene for that training room in the back of the arcade. He'd be making liberal use of it for the foreseeable future.

600th Floor, Empire State Building:

Anders is glaring straight at Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropa, " I swear, if you screw with the way things should be this time I will take you out myself. Princess Serena was not destined for Prince Endymion, nor was her mother supposed to take the throne, Sara was to hold on to it until her granddaughter was of age. I'm surprised Aphrodite hasn't taken you three to task yet. Love and someone's soul mate fall under hers, Eros, and Psyche's dominion, and yet you three played roughshod over them. "

The Moirae wince at this, no one had ever taken them to task before, and here was the last Solar King doing just that. Serena may not have been his daughter by blood but he still viewed her as one and he had watched her try to fix the mess that her asinine mother has made. She would have accomplished it too, if these bitches hadn't tied her thread to Endymion's. Psyche is the next to make her appearance and she looks downright infuriated, " Your Roman forms aren't this incredibly stupid. Nono, Decima, and Morta were horrified at what you three had wrought. The Silver Millennium wasn't supposed to end. The Moon, under Serena's leadership would have quelled the Terran uprising and brought the Earth into the Silver Alliance through kindness. Don't even get me started on the fact that she and Nico are true soul mates! Then there's the fact that you bitches had Nico born too soon, but the Parcae, your Roman counterparts fixed that by having Hades place him and Bianca at the Lotus Hotel and Casino! "

Anders summons a chair and popcorn, this promised to be good and there was no way in hell he was going to miss this show. Nemesis pops in and she stares before going to get Eris. The goddesses conjure chairs and popcorn as well, Psyche getting pissed was just as rare as Aphrodite. A front row seat was always appreciated for something like that. " We spin the fates of everyone. " Clotho says.

" You also decimated life on every planet but Earth! What happened to the Silver Millennium make the Holocaust seem tame! Why in Hades would you three want that type of ruination, because that is what will happen if Crystal Tokyo ever comes to pass! " Psyche roars at them.

Lachesis smirks, " No one is above fate, not even Princess Serena. We saw what was to happen and decided that she needed to suffer. After all, no one escapes their fate like she did several times. "

Psyche glares at the stupid bitches in front of her, " Something else came up after the investigation into what caused the Silver Millennium to collapse, " here she pauses to smirk and make the bitches sweat, " It was discovered that you three had made a deal with Metalia to cause the White Moon Kingdom to fall just before Serena and Ryo's birth. "

Eris was up out of her seat and had Atropa by the throat, all before anyone could blink, " Serena was one of my best friends back then and you bitches organized everything with Metalia! "

Surprisingly enough Clotho was tackled by Urania, the muse of Astronomy, and then Urania slams her head into the ground, quite frankly Urania was enraged by this. " Serena actually took the time to talk to me, to be my friend! She defended me from unwanted advances, invited me to the numerous and frivolous balls her mother threw! HOW COULD YOU BITCHES DO THIS! "

Atropa smirks, " Because she is too good, too pure, even now. "

If Nemesis and Anders thought Urania was a surprise then this arrival literally stunned them Hesperia, one of the Hesperides. She had brought Sailor Galaxia with her as well. " Thanks for the lift, Hesperia. "

" No problem, just kick their skanky asses for me, I'd do it myself but I still have golden apples to guard. " Hesperia says.

Anders whistles, " Shit has just met fan. Serena saved Galaxia from Chaos even as she saved the entire Universe. "

Lachesis finds herself at the end of the Golden Sailor's sword, " That's right, so do you honestly think that I am going to allow this to stand, you jumped up little bitches? She saved us all and how do you irritating bitches repay her, you have the Inner Bitches and Cape Boy kill her, Phobos, Deimos, Luna, and Artemis, and as a direct result you killed the Ronins as well, which pissed off Amaterasu-sama! "

The Moirae all look decidedly more nervous now, this could not end well for them, Decima takes over from Lachesis, " Galaxia, I understand your anger, believe me, I do, and if we Parcae could be separated from the Moirae, we'd let you kill our imbecilic Greek counterparts. "

Galaxia smirks at this, " Good thing I thought of that. I ran into Queen Artemis, Lady Cosmos of the moon, daughter of the first queen and she granted me a certain ability as your Greek counterparts killed her heir. "

Decima smirks, " I was hoping she'd do something about this, we are quite frankly getting sick of being stuck in them and not being able to stop them from being so puerile. "

Nemesis smirks as this is imparted by Decima, obviously the Parcae happened to be sick of the actions of the Moirae. To think all of this was possible because of the birth of one unique soul, the next Cosmos. Anders is just loving what is unfolding before him, still Serenity must be made to pay as well.

Sweet Dreams:

It's another busy day for our heroes, Evan was still working the Espresso machine, Aidan had come with him and was busy in back, as they had a lot of baking to do. Nico, along with Kevin, was on another supply run. Jason was hard at work along with Tobias, Ally, and Amelia in the kitchen. Evan had brought Rowen along to do the financials for Amelia, as she didn't have enough time currently to do so herself. If she had enough money she was going to invest in another cash register, as Danette was barely able to keep up and she generally had a long line in front of her. Percy was phenomenal at getting orders put together, though he viewed it as training and it was actually a good idea.

Percy heads back to the kitchen, " Ally, we're out of Cherry Meringue pie. The rest of you we need cinnamon rolls, honey buns, pecan sandies, blueberry tarts, banana muffins, cranberry raisin cookies, oatmeal cookies, and we have a request for gluten free sugar cookies. "

" Got it, Percy. " Jason says.

Ally bends the shadows around her as she sets to work on her Cherry Meringue pie. Tobias takes on the cinnamon rolls, Amelia sets to work on the oatmeal cookies, Aidan works on the pecan sandies and the blueberry tarts. Jason works on the rest. He gets the cranberry raisin cookies mixed up and moves on to the banana muffins. Tobias sets the dough to rising and starts putting cookie dough to sheets. When Nico and Kevin get there they're both put to work as runners. They got to put in and takes out everything, and resupply the front. Once they have the front restocked Nico does an inventory while Ally sits orange chocolate chip cookies in front of Kevin.

He looks up at her incredulously, " Really, just for me. "

" Yep, Percy gets blue food, you get orange food, besides you're going to be our heavy lifter, Kev. " Ally says.

" Kevin equals orange food, got it. " Jason calls out.

Ally sets back to work, deciding to make an Italian Cream cake, while Aidan makes his infamous quadruple layer fudge cake, already swearing to set aside a piece for Kevin and Ally as they knew his process by now and he didn't want them to kill him. They had their overstocks filled again, which was good because Percy came in after orange tarts, " Oh, we have a customer who wants carrot muffins. "

Aidan groans at this and starts giving directions to Jason as he was still busy with his cake. Sweet Dreams kitchen had two sides, one for gluten free and one for glutinous sweets. Evan comes in just then, " We have someone on a soft food diet, can you make some tapioca pudding? "

" I'm on it, Evan, does it matter if it is cooked or not? " Amelia says.

" Prefers cooked. " Evan answers.

Amelia nods her thanks and sets to work on making the pudding. Percy comes in again to get some lemon tarts for up front, " Oh, one of the regulars is wondering if we'll attempt a mango tart. "

Aidan's eyes light up as he had finished his cake and it was in the oven, which meant he was free to take this challenge, " Yo, Kev, go get me some mangos and you can be my guinea pig. "

Kevin was out the door in one second and Ally smirks as she heads for her snackage area, today she had raspberry filled doughnuts. She goes over to the overstock area and takes inventory, they were getting low on the lemon tarts, she counted an even normal dozen. " Yo, Jase, we have a dozen lemon tarts in the overflow. "

Percy comes back in, " Not anymore, someone has just cleared us out of lemon tarts. "

Jason curses and sets to work, Tobias helping him, lemon tarts were a very hot item, so they needed two people to work on them. Tobias does the dough while Jason does the filling. Aidan is working on more spritz cookie dough, as he could see from here that the overstock was almost empty. It was going to be another long and labor intensive day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Percy Jackson, Ronin Warriors or Amelia, Tobias and Danette, nor do I own Sweet Dreams, the last four are the property of Illusionist Owl.


	25. Jadeite and Malachite revealed

Sweet Dreams:

Ally groans as she takes a quick inventory yet again of their overstock, they had just barely gotten more lemon tarts made in time. " Amelia, we need more help. "

" I know, but another cash register has to take priority at the moment. " Amelia says.

" Ally, what do we need? " Jason asks.

" Well, we need more sugar cookies, chocolate no bakes, éclairs, and we need three different flavors of tarts. Blueberry, peach, and cherry. " Ally says.

" I can make the tart dough. " Tobias says.

" I'll work on the blueberry filling first. " Jason says.

Amelia rolls her shoulders, " I'll do the éclairs, I love making éclairs. "

" I guess I'll start on the no bakes then. " Ally says when Percy walks in, he was not looking forward to telling them this.

" Guys, we're completely out of chocolate chip cookies and cupcakes. "

Nico groans and starts on a Red Velvet Cake batter as that particular flavor was the biggest seller. As the kitchen works on churning out more goodies the front is still getting slammed, but thankfully the Overstock was able to help out. Evan was literally having to fly through drink orders and curses when the white chocolate syrup was almost completely gone. He checks for more bottles and groans, _Kev, I need more White Chocolate Syrup, okay._

_ No prob, Ev, I'm still picking up the other stuff that keeps getting added to the list. Sweet Dreams is really getting slammed today, huh?_

_ Yeah, it is. _Evan cuts off the conversation as he continues to make drinks while Danette continues to ring out orders even as Percy fills them. This was getting ridiculous. The blueberry tarts have just gotten finished while Ally has just put her cookies down on the wax paper for them to harden up. Then she gets out the huge mixer to make a quintuple batch of chocolate chip cookies. That would be the only way to get ahead of the demand for those. Nico is putting his batter into the muffin trays that Jason had set up for him and putting them in to bake. Then he starts on marble cupcakes, while Jason makes the Butter Cream icing for the Red Velvet Cupcakes, before making the Peach filling for the tarts next.

Camp Half Blood:

Sage sighs as he runs through his drills, with all the guys at Sweet Dreams he had nothing to do except katas and avoiding his half-sister Drew. With another sigh he heads for the back of the Poseidon cabin and teleports to the back door of Sweet Dreams, where Aidan drags him in, " You can at least watch over things in an oven, right? "

" Well, yeah, why? " Sage asks.

" We're slammed and letting Rowen into a kitchen is a disaster just waiting to happen and I really don't need that right now. Besides, he's still working on the financials. We have a lot of stuff to bake and ice. If you could take over getting things in and out of the oven it would be helpful, as we're out of every type of cupcake. Nico has Red Velvet in the oven and is working on Marble right now. " Aidan replies.

Sage familiarizes himself with the set up even as he puts an apron on and casts a quick spell to act as a hairnet, being an Aphrodite child was useful for some things. As Sage races around doing the running work everyone else manages to get the baked good caught up, and Ally makes another quintuple batch of cookies to get into the overstock. He also has to restock the front as well. Sage takes a brief five minutes to rest, " This is great training for stamina and endurance. I don't know how you all do it. "

Ally was at her snack station refueling and then she sticks her head out of the kitchen door, " Bro, can I have one of my cocoa's? "

Evan grimaces, " Sorry, sis, I'm out of White Chocolate Syrup, you'll have to wait until Kev gets back. "

" Gimme a dark chocolate cocoa then, I need to refuel. " Ally says.

Evan nods and sets to work. Dark Chocolate cocoa was Ally's standby drink if she couldn't have her first love. The kitchen is working hard to get ahead of the demand being placed upon them. Though thanks to having Sage working the ovens they were actually making some decent head way now.

Juuban, Crown Arcade:

Motoki is not surprised when Naru and Shingo chow up at the Arcade to get some training in, in the op center. They had to be ready to help out Usagi when the time came. They couldn't 'alp the last time, this time they would be damned before they couldn't help her again. Naru goes through the simulations first, enemies that had already been faced by previous scouts and knights, which made for exceptionally good training.

Elsewhere a man with short blonde hair grins as he manages to win a spar with a man with long platinum blonde hair, " What's the matter, Malcolm, can't handle me? " Jaden, formerly known as Jadeite asks.

Malcolm, formerly known as Malachite sighs, " I'm worried, we have yet to find Nephrite or Zoisite. Plus, we need to find the Solar Prince and give our Allegiance to him. Not to mention that only the Crescent Moon Knight is active. Things are coming to a head fast, my friend. "

Jaden runs a hand through his blonde hair, " I know, I can feel it too. This is all that damn Moon Queen's fault. We can't blame the Hime, as she was doing everything in her power to fix her mother's stupidity. She even tried to save all of us, Nephrite, actually was redeemed, but by Psyche and his love for her. I can't believe that bitch queen made us think we loved those fool Inners. I miss my fiery Nike. "

" What about me, I miss my sweet Dike. " Malcolm says.

" This bites, why did the Moon Queen have to screw us over this way anyhow? " Jaden asks.

" We may never know the full answer to that particular question, Jaden. We still have to find the others. " Malcolm admits, a lot of people, now that the veil of the Queen's spell had been lifted were beginning to wonder why she had done all of this. The full scope of what she had done hadn't even begun to be discovered yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or SM or RW. I also do not own Sweet Dreams, Danette, Tobias, or Amelia. They are all the brain children of Illusionist Owl.


	26. Strife Rolls In

Versailles Palace:

Nigel Thurston admires the beauty before him, it reminded him so much of the Imperial Palace on the Moon. He was just glad that Psyche had been able to save him from the hold that damnable Beryl had over him. Then there was the lifting of the spells that Bitchenity had, had over him. That bitch needed to be taken down but, the question was how did on go about it? She was entirely too protected, she had made sure to protect her ass in several different ways which made her even more annoying to get rid of.

Sweet Dreams:

Jason rolls his shoulders as he sets to work making pumpkin tarts, now that they had caught up they could work on some other things. Amelia is working on macaroons while Tobias makes some Lemon Cupcakes and Nico is making Butter Pecan Cupcakes. They had to somehow stay ahead of the demand. Ally is making Percy's blue food and at the same time making snackage for herself in the form of a Blue Velvet Cake Roll. Kevin returns with their stuff and takes the syrups out front to Ryan, " Ry, I want one of my cocoa's now, got it. " Ally calls out.

" Just as soon as I can, I'm getting slammed for drinks out here. " Ryan calls back.

" Fine. " Ally says and flies through her baking projects. Sage was on cookie detail, he was putting them on sheets, into the oven, taking them out, putting them onto cooling racks, that sort of thing. Once he was done with that someone would make another huge batch of cookies, cranberry oatmeal or something like that and he'd be doing it all over again. That suited him just fine, he didn't mind being oven monkey. They truly did need the help and as Aidan had said letting Rowen in a kitchen was a supremely bad idea.

Aidan had several projects going on at once and he was loving it. He was making lemon tarts, strawberry tarts, and lemon meringue pie as well. Getting ahead of demand plus, he just loved baking under pressure. They'd have to stay over and fill up the over stock so they might have a little breathing room the next day.

Juuban:

Naru watches as Motoki goes through the simulations next, they really did need to get up to speed just as fast as they could. She knew others were assigned to deal with those traitorous Inner bitches but they needed to find Nike, Dike, Eos, Hesper, Nyx, Nemesis, Destiny, Truth…they were needed. The true court of the hime, of Usagi's. Naru would not let her die like that again if she could help it. She'd let her best friend down once by not being there when she was really needed, it would not happen again.

Shingo rolls his shoulders and stretches out, Naru had helped him to access his Knight form. Now all he needed to do was go through the simulations, though he'd asked if he could fight a previous Crescent Moon Knight, this way he might better understand his own capabilities. Naru understood the reasoning for that. It did make sense to fight previous Crescent Moon Knights as a way to gain a better understanding of what Shingo would be able to do himself.

Malcom and Jaden are both taking a well-deserved break from their training, mostly so they could find the Solar Prince. They needed to give their allegiance to him before Endymion managed to track them down.

Manhattan:

Wheat cackles in such a way that has Mamoru shuddering, what did that Hades sent karpoi have in mind for him now? He found out when several teenaged girls walked into the sauna room he was in, Wheat removed his towel, and since he was now a eunuch, still then teenaged girls screamed and started kicking him. Security showed up and kicked him out. Eris cackles hidden from mortal sight. Demeter certainly knew how to cause havoc when she set her mind to it. " Auntie D certainly has a flair about causing havoc, huh, Mom. "

" Oh, hello, Strife, my sweet baby boy. Is there anything I need to know about? " Eris asks her son, the god of conflicts.

" Well, the heavenly kings are emerging. Malachite and Jadeite are heading for the Solar Prince to swear their allegiance to him. Neflyte is being careful, not wanting to draw attention to himself. I don't have any leads on Zoisite however. " Strife says.

" Interesting, I will say that things are starting to heat up, I believe most of Olympus will side with the hime when the time comes as she didn't deserve such a betrayal. "

" Bitchenity is a major problem and needs to be dealt with soon. I know the queens and Hariel are working on it but, she's slippery, they may need help to get rid of her. "

" Bitchenity will have several means of staying alive in her grasp, maybe Thantos can give us an idea of what we need to do to crush the bitch. " Eris ponders out loud.

" I'll feel him out soon enough. " Strife says, Thantos was someone you needed to work carefully so you didn't piss him off.

Sweet Dreams:

Ryan fairly flies through the process of making several drinks, he was getting very good at working the espresso machine, they needed another one and he would need to find someone he could trust to work it. Maybe he could convince Ethan to come help out as well. It would do his half-brother some good. Heck, he could probably get several of them working here. Then again maybe Castor and Pollux would like the opportunity as well. They might like being able to learn real world skills and not Half Blood skills. Chiron was great and all but he didn't really teach anything that would help them get jobs unless they would become mob enforcers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.


End file.
